Pesadilla en el tiempo
by Ravenwood85
Summary: ¿Que pasa si juntas a Lara Croft e Indiana Jones en una misma historia? Ahora puedes descubrirlo. La aventura y el misterio regresan de la mano de una antigua leyenda egipcia...
1. La aventura comienza

Hola a todos, este es mi segundo fanfic, no nada parecido a lo que haya escrito antes pero aun asi espero que los que leais esto os guste ;)

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: La aventura comienza**

1940, En algún recóndito lugar al norte de Alemania…

Una gran humedad recorría la estancia. La luz era muy deficiente, pero lo suficientemente tersa como para distinguir a una figura sentada sobre el suelo de aquella fría celda. Se trataba de un hombre joven. Vestía una desdeñada camisa blanca cubierto de una chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones marrones. Sus muñecas permanecían aprisionadas por unos fuertes grilletes, y solo entonces fue cuando su vacía mirada pudo distinguirse bajo un peculiar sombrero marrón. Miraba perdidamente la oscuridad que le sucumbía, intentando descubrir como había podido llegar a aquella situación. No había hecho nada malo, y tampoco se había metido en ningún lío… al menos últimamente. La luz comenzó a inundar la habitación y dos figuras recorrieron la estancia parándose en frente del prisionero. Uno de ellos portaba un fusil automático con la inconfundible vestimenta militar alemana. El otro también iba uniformado, era alto, rubio y con la tez bastante clara adornada por una cuidada perilla, por su aspecto debía tener unos 35 o quizás 36 años.

-Van Helgen… debí suponerlo, solo una rata como tu podría estar detrás de todo esto. –Dijo el prisionero poniéndose en pie.

El alemán sonrió levemente.

-Si… yo también me alegro de volver a verle, Doctor Jones.

El prisionero se dirigió con furia hacia el militar, pero las cadenas impidieron que pudiera avanzar poco más de medio metro.

-Ahórrate el esfuerzo, Jones, puede que consiguieras huir milagrosamente en Noruega, pero te aseguro que esta vez no volverá a ocurrir. Sabes… es una lástima que en estos momentos no sea el que este al mando de esta misión, porque sino…

-No me extraña… después de lo que pasó allí… -Dijo Jones esbozando una sonrisa.

El alemán propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago del preso bajo su alarido de dolor. Al segundo intento de golpe una rápida mano le agarró de la muñeca impidiéndolo. Se trataba de una mujer. Era joven, pelirroja y unos ojos verdes como el mar, tenía una figura provocadora realzada por la ropa que llevaba, una camiseta blanca ajustada y unos pantalones cortos verde-militar junto con un chaleco a juego.

El alemán abrió paso a la recién llegada.

-Por que no se me informó del americano? –Dijo señalando a Jones

-Pues… verá no pensé que fuera un asunto de importancia para usted -Comenzó a excusarse Van Helgen.

-Que no pensaste que… pero serás imbécil? El es el que halló ese manuscrito y me dices que no es de importancia?

-Así que era eso… -Musitó el americano. Nunca pensó que un insignificante mapa de jeroglíficos egipcios pudiese interesar tanto, a fin de cuentas, aquello era pura arqueología, y dudaba mucho que un par de militares se interesaran por ella.

Ambos le miraron.

-Y bien… donde esta ese manuscrito?

* * *

1998, Egipto

El calor era insoportable, llevaba horas siguiendo un antiguo mapa egipcio, pero al fin había encontrado el lugar que andaba buscando, lentamente bajó del jeep y se colocó la mochila a los hombros, no había nada que perder, ante ella se alzaba una entrada a un templo del dios Ra en ruinas… dentro del cual, según la leyenda, se encontraba una estatua de oro macizo… un buen cebo para la curiosidad de Lara Croft, sin duda alguna.

* * *

-Le hemos confiscado lo que llevaba encima y ni rastro del pergamino –Se apresuró a decir el alemán.

-Tal vez se os olvidara mirar en los bolsillos de atrás… -Dijo sonriente mientras a sus espaldas cogía entre las manos las cadenas que le sujetaban.

-Parece que el americano hoy se ha despertado juguetón… -Dijo la chica mientras se dirigía hacia él. Jones, generalmente, no era un hombre agresivo pero en ocasiones su instinto de supervivencia era más poderoso que la propia razón.

Cuando la chica se hubo acercado lo suficiente, él asió con energía las cadenas y en un rápido movimiento las sujetaba con firmeza alrededor del cuello de la mujer, permaneciendo esta literalmente pegada al pecho de su agresor de cara a los suyos. El soldado no dudó en disparar con el fusil.

-No dispares! Podrías dar a Layla. –Dijo Van Helgen evitando una segunda detonación.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo –Dijo Jones procurando mantener sujeta a la chica sobre él.

Las cadenas habían cedido ya que el disparo soltó una de las anillas.

* * *

Comenzó a internarse en el templo, a medida que avanzaba, la luz decaía en progresión. Sobre las ruinosas paredes se podían encontrar cuantiosos dibujos sobre cultos egipcios al dios sol, representado con:

-La estatua de oro… -Dijo sonriente a si misma. Acto seguido un ruido recorrió la estancia, la sonrisa se borró de su boca y colocó sus manos sobre ambas pistolas, mientras observaba con cautela la estancia. Una sombra pasó rápidamente a sus espaldas, ella desenfundó, pero no vio a nadie. Pensando que había sido una falsa alarma guardó de nuevo sus pistolas y siguió el camino, la sala de la estatuilla debía de estar en alguna parte…

* * *

-Suéltala ahora y evitaras males mayores.

-Buen intento, Helgen.

-Vamos Jones… no puedes escapar, todo esta lleno de militares –Dijo Layla.

-Eso lo veremos… -Dijo apretando ligeramente la cadena de la chica provocando un leve quejido por su parte.

-Jones… que mal educado eres, es una señorita, no te han enseñado como tratarlas? –Dijo el alemán con una sonrisa ácida.

-Señorita? Perdón, la confundí con una víbora…–Dijo retirando las cadenas y lanzando a la chica sobre los militares. Momento idóneo para poner los pies en polvorosa. Se escabulló por la puerta de la prisión todo lo rápido que le permitían sus piernas. Con el hombro abrió la puerta del final del corredor y cual fue su sorpresa de encontrarse ante las confundidas miradas de una docena de soldados. Se quedó congelado.

* * *

Al fin llegó hasta ella, estaba muy bien decorada, en el centro un pequeño pedestal, y sobre el, brillando, aguardado a ser reclamado…

-Bueno… otra vieja estatua para la colección… -se dijo a si misma mientras andaba resuelta hasta el pedestal, alrededor del mismo se encontraba tallada una extraña escritura…

* * *

-Em… Hola! –Dijo poco antes de retomar su rápida huida. Los disparos comenzaron a sucederse a sus espaldas.

-Que no escape! –Gritó una voz femenina en la lejanía.

El fugitivo decidió adentrarse en una de las estancias, cerciorándose de dejar bien cerrada la puerta. Al examinar la habitación no vio ninguna salida. Rapidamente se dirigió a la ventana y abriéndola de par en par observó el panorama. Era un día lluvioso y la niebla impedía ver más allá de los 200 metros.

-En momentos como este me doy cuenta de que debería haber seguido dando clases… -Dijo ensimismado. Y no era para menos, en realidad, aquel tipo por nombre Indiana Jones, era un profesor de arqueología de una prestigiosa universidad de San Francisco. Quien lo diría…

* * *

"El acantilado del fin del mundo es la gran llave del tiempo donde el pasado y el futuro se combinan para consumar la ira de la venida del reinante despertando del sueño eterno al guardián de la puerta"

* * *

Se encontraba en el último piso de aquella fortaleza enemiga. Varios golpes bruscos le dieron a entender que sus amiguetes estaban intentando abrir la puerta.

-Derribad la puerta! –Vociferaba Van Helgen.

Indiana Jones no lo dudó ni un segundo, y momentos más tarde se encaramó al tejado justo cuando los soldados habían conseguido abrir la puerta.

-Donde demonios está?

-Mirad! Por la ventana!

-Al tejado! Rápido, al tejado!!!

-Enfocad el tejado, enfocadlo!

La lluvia hacia ese terreno algo peligroso. Las tejas resbalaban demasiado y Jones ya comenzaba a oír a sus perseguidores. Al otro lado había una torreta. Trataba de darse prisa para llegar a ella cuando un gran haz de luz le enfocó, casi pierde el equilibrio, pero se mantuvo en la posición.

-Pero que demonios??! –Dijo dándose cuenta de que le estaban enfocando con un gran foco desde el suelo para no perderle de vista y guiar a sus compatriotas. Por fin, y con gran alivio dejo la resbalosa superficie entrando en la torreta. Pero ese alivio se tornó en angustia al observar que no había ninguna salida. Observó atónito a sus pies, un gran acantilado hacía aparición donde las olas se estrellaban con furia en aquel día tormentoso.

-Interesante... pero esto va a pasar a un sitio mejor... –Posó sus manos sobre la estatuilla de Ra. Algo raro ocurrió al tomar contacto con ella.

Un gran escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Ya estaban llegando. Cerró momentáneamente los ojos y respiró profundamente. Oyó el sonido de los fusiles a sus espaldas y acto seguido abrió los ojos y se lanzó al abismo que tenía enfrente…

* * *

La habitación se inundó de una extraña luz verdosa y ella permanecía absorta sin perder contacto con la superficie de la estatua.

* * *

Layla y Van Helgen observaron atónitos desde lo alto de la torre la inmersión de Jones en una luz verdosa.

* * *

Fue despedida lejos del pedestal, la luz verde se hizo más intensa y ante su propio asombro alguien cayó desde ella hasta el suelo...

Se levantó realmente sorprendida y desenfundando se acercó hasta el "recién llegado", volvió a enfundar al darse cuenta de que estaba inconsciente.

-Que demonios ha pasado? Y aún más, quien es él? –Se preguntó retóricamente mientras examinaba silenciosamente a aquel tipo.

Volvió su vista hasta la estatua y recordó la frase...

"El acantilado del fin del mundo es la gran llave del tiempo donde el pasado y el futuro se combinan para consumar la ira de la venida del reinante despertando del sueño eterno al guardián de la puerta"

No sabía porqué, pero tenía una extraña sensación, como si una nueva aventura estuviese a punto de empezar... y tal vez, aquel tipo tuviese algo que ver... pensaba retornando la vista hacia él.

* * *

Espero que os guste. Si recibo algun review seguire con ella, asi que porfa plisss, el boton de abajo esta tan cerquita... xD 


	2. Introducciones

Bueno aqui esta el segundo capi, no es demasiado interesante pero todas las historias tienen un principio, no? Jejeje los demas seran mejores, prometidooo! xD

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capítulo 2: Introducciones_**

-Uggg... esto SI es una resaca... –Dijo Jones con la vista aun nublada.

-Vaya, por fin se despierta la bella durmiente –Dijo una voz femenina.

-Que, como? Mejor... Donde estoy?

-Egipto, no es obvio?

Con el dedo índice elevó la solapa de su sombrero mirando a su alrededor.

-Mmm... polvo, arena, cosas rotas, jeroglíficos... es posible, un momento que es eso?!... –Dijo pensando en voz alta observando embelesado hacia un punto...

-Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima, yo le vi primero! –Dijo Lara poniéndose delante del ídolo de oro.

Indiana frunció el ceño.

-Debería estar en un museo...! –Dijo seguidamente.

-De veras...?

Indiana se acercó hacia la estatuilla solo para recibir un manotazo de Lara.

-Ouch!

-Te dije que no lo toques! Como te lo voy a tener que decir?

-Bueno conozco algunas maneras que…

Recibió otro manotazo.

-Bueno ya vale, no?! -Dijo masajeando su mano dolorida.

-Cuando yo lo toque apareciste tú venido de no se donde. Así que las manos quietas hasta que no averiguemos porque.

-Averiguemos?! Me encataria quedarme a charlar... sino fuera porque me persigue un batallon de alemanes.

Lara se cruzo de brazos ignorando el comentario.

-Creo que tiene algo que ver con la escritura del pedestal -Prosiguió.

-Y quien eres tu para decir eso.

-Indiana Jones, arqueólogo. –Dijo extendiendo la mano.

-Con que Indiana Jones, eh?

-Que?! Que te hace suponer que es mentira?

-Me tomas por tonta? El Doctor Jones murió hace mas de 50 años!

Jones elevó una ceja.

-Debo de estar soñando, eso es... la única explicación posible... o a lo mejor, es que realmente morí en el acantilado y esto es...mmm... el infierno? La verdad es que deja mucho que desear... porque claro…

Lara giró los ojos.

-Y encima ahora se pone paranoico... –Dijo la chica con ironía.

- Paranoico no... no tengo ni idea de cómo he llagado hasta aquí, yo ahora debería estar en una playa alemana, huyendo de los nazis... –Dijo poniéndose en pie.

-Nazis?

-Si, esa gente que...

-Para, no necesito una clase de historia.

Lara permaneció dubitativa durante unos instantes mientras observaba con cautela a Jones.

-Bueno, yo toqué la estatua... y apareció una luz de la que te caíste.

Indiana examinó cuidadosamente la estatua a una distancia recomendable, no estaba por la labor de desencadenar otro viajecito y menos si esta vez regresaba Van Helgen.

Lara seguía examinando con inquietud al arqueólogo, hasta que creyó haber hallado una respuesta.

-Dime... en que año estamos? –Dijo al fin, sin perder de vista a Indiana.

-A que viene eso?

-Tú, simplemente responde.

-1940

-Estupendo... –y ella miró hacia el pedestal, leyendo por tercera vez aquella desgastada frase mientras el arqueólogo la seguía.

-Que demonios significa esto?! –Dijo Jones terminando de leer.

-No lo entiendes...?! Estamos en 1998 y tu vienes del 1940... ¡Además dijiste que estabas cayendo por un acantilado!

-Creo que hoy alguien se ha pasado con el whisky...

-No me crees? –Dijo sorprendida de la poca fe de aquel tipo teniendo tantas pruebas delante de sus narices.

-No, pero en caso de que fuese cierto...

Jones se calló de repente, y miró a su alrededor como buscando algo.

-Te ocurre algo? –Preguntó la chica.

-Chsss... –Dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Ambos dirigieron sus miradas a la entrada de aquella habitación...

-Maldita sea, me han seguido! –Dijo ella maldiciendo- Escucha Jones... Jones?! –Miró hacia ambos lados pero no vio ni rastro de él.

Tres figuras entraron en la sala, una de ellas conocida para Lara.

-Vaya, vaya... fijaos quien esta aquí... Señorita Croft, es todo un privilegio volverla a ver.

-Ahórrate los cumplidos, Herman –Dijo Lara al ver que los acompañantes de su conocido enemigo la apuntaban con varios rifles.

-Ahh... veo que has encontrado la estatua... –Dijo dirigiéndose hacia el pedestal –Sabía que sería de utilidad hacer que encontraras ese mapa, el resto era coser y cantar, solo seguir tus pasos...

La tensión estaba aumentando, francamente ella odiaba ser utilizada de esa forma y mucho más por aquel tipo sin escrúpulos. Pero debía refrenar sus impulsos, ahora lo que importaba era evitar a toda costa que Herman llegara a tocar la estatuilla.

-Ni se te ocurra poner un dedo encima a la estatua –Dijo Lara desafiante.

-Y sino que?

-Bueno, sino te metería una bala entre los sesos y luego te haría pedacitos para después hacer...

-Me he cansado de esta conversación sin sentido... adiós Lara. Chicos!

Los dos hombres restantes se acercaron hacia ella sin muy buenas intenciones, y justo cuando iban a disparar...

-No os han enseñado a meteros con alguien de vuestro tamaño?

Uno de ellos se dio la vuelta, solo para recibir un fornido puñetazo por parte de Indiana.

-Me debes una! –Dijo sonriente hacia Lara.

El otro restante fue más hábil y aprovechó la ocasión para asestarle un golpe con la paste posterior del rifle. El arqueólogo quedo aturdido durante unos instantes...

Mientras tanto Lara aprovechaba para impedir que Herman tocara la estatua, por desgracia estaba demasiado lejos y no llegaría a tiempo de impedirlo...

Para cuando Jones se recuperó del golpe, su adversario le había ganado ventaja y estaba fijado en el punto de mira del arma de su enemigo.

Lara no lo dudo y cuando apenas faltaban unos centímetros disparó la mano de Herman, haciendo chillar a este de dolor.

-Maldita! Pagaras por esto!

-Lo dudo... –Dijo dirigiendo sus pistolas hacia él.

Herman dirigió su mirada hacia un punto. Casi inconscientemente Lara siguió su mirada solo para encontrarse con Jones sometido bajo el rifle de uno de los matones de Herman.

Indiana cerró los ojos esperando la detonación... esta llegó, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vió a su adversario tendido en el suelo.

-Y ahora estamos en paz... –Dijo Lara acercándose hacia él.

-Uff... estubo cerca, eh? –Dijo con alivio- Donde esta ese tal Herman?

-Esa sabandija ha huido –Dijo enfundado las pistolas.

Indiana miró hacia el pedestal hasta descubrir que la estatua ya no estaba en su sitio.

-Lo ves! Si me hubieras dejado cogerla antes... -Dijo Indy mirando el vacio pedestal.

Un tortazo resonó en la estancia.

* * *

Biblioteca del Cairo. Horas más tarde. 

El lugar era inmenso, pero a pesar de ello estaba muy bien distribuido. Los innumerables libros se encontraban expuestos alrededor de la sala y las mesas de estudio en el centro. A aquellas horas de la tarde, ya quedaban pocas personas revisando volúmenes y la bibliotecaria encargada rellenaba los últimos préstamos de aquel día. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y siempre que lo hacía no podía evitar observar a una pareja un tanto peculiar que llevaban casi toda la tarde allí, ojeando nerviosamente amplios tomos sobre egiptología, nunca había visto a nadie con tanto interés en los diez años que llevaba trabajando en esa biblioteca. Volvió a bajar la vista al catálogo de préstamos y terminó de rellenarlo.

-Ah... yo me rindo... no encuentro nada y ya nos hemos revisado todos los libros sobre el tema –Dijo Lara cerrando el tomo que hasta entonces había tenido entre las manos.

Jones elevó la vista de su libro. Una mujer se acercó hasta su mesa.

-Disculpenme, pero la biblioteca esta a punto de cerrar y...

-No se preocupe, ya nos ibamos –Respondió el arqueólogo con amabilidad. Tenia una idea.

Apiló todos los libros consultados.

-Escucha, yo voy a devolverlos tu vete arrancando el coche...

Lara le miró con desconfianza viendo como se alejaba hasta el mostrador.

-A mi nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer... –Murmuró para sus adentros.

* * *

-Aquí tiene –Dijo soltando los libros sobre el mostrador. 

-Interesados en el tema de mitología egipcia? –Dijo la bibliotecaria echándolos una ojeada.

-Podría decirse que sí –Dijo sonriendo.

-Supongo que habrán encontrado lo que buscaban

-Me temo que no –Dijo entristecido.

La bibliotecaria le miró sorprendida.

-Bueno... en realidad buscábamos documentación sobre algunas leyendas y mitos egipcios –Dijo poniendo su mejor cara y con el tono de voz más amable que pudo poner.

-Tenemos un libro especializado en el tema, pero me temo que en estos momentos no esta disponible, se encuentra en la sección de restauraciones pendientes... –Dijo clavando su mirada en los ojos verdosos del extraño visitante de aquella tarde, él también la esta mirando.

* * *

-Porque demonios tardará tanto? –Dijo Lara mirando por la ventanilla del coche.

* * *

-Aquí esta... –Dijo la bibliotecaria extendiéndole el tomo. 

-Muchísimas gracias, encanto... –Dijo cogiéndolo y dirigiéndose a la salida, mientras ella le observaba ensimismada con una mirada soñadora.

* * *

-Tengo lo que buscábamos –Dijo entregándola el libro a Lara. 

-Restauraciones pendientes? –Respondió ella observando la etiqueta especial.

-Como lo has conseguido? –Prosiguió sorprendida.

Indiana sonrió.

La chica encendió el motor y se alejaron del lugar, bajo la mirada atenta y escrutadora del último visitante de aquella biblioteca, alguien que había pasado totalmente inadvertido para ellos….

* * *

Reviews? Aqui debajo. 


	3. Investigaciones

Gracias por las reviews!!! Aquí llega el 3 capi. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: Investigaciones_**

Lara paró el coche enfrente de un hotel, no era el más lujoso ni tampoco el más deprimente, pero parecía lo suficientemente acogedor para un par de noches.

Caminaron resueltos hasta el mostrador.

-Disculpe… oiga?! –Dijo Lara dando una y otra vez al pequeño timbre sobre la mesa.

-Si…si… ya va… -Dijo una chica tras el mostrador, mientras rellenaba pasivamente unos impresos.

-Tenemos algo de prisa… -Continuó Lara

-Yo también, así que esperad o marcharos…

-Será grosera?!

-Tu no derrochas simpatía tampoco…

Indy rodó los ojos.

-Perdona… pero mi amiga es algo tosca, solo necesitamos una habitación y no ser molestados, pagaremos adecuadamente.

La chica observó con detenimiento al americano.

-De acuerdo, su nombre por favor?

-Claro… yo soy In…

Lara dio un codazo a Indy.

-Ingencio cargan te, y yo soy Laura Smith –Cortó rápidamente Lara.

-Pero solo necesito un nombre para la habitación.

-No, en realidad queremos dos habitaciones… separadas.

-Muy bien, aquí tienen las llaves, firmad aquí y todo en orden.

-Con que separadas, eh? –Dijo Indy mientras firmaba.

-Por supuesto, señor cargan te…

-No se te podía haber ocurrido otro nombre?!

* * *

Mientras tanto en un bar cercano…

Herman rellenaba su vaso de wiskey por tercera vez aquella noche, era su única manera de relajación, aquella jornada había sido muy dura, pero al menos, había completado su misión y ahora lo único que esperaba era una buena recompensa por parte de su jefe.

Un hombre entró en el bar, por su aspecto parecía europeo, quizás del norte. Su piel era bastante clara y pálida, por la que se dejaba caer una corta melena rubia, ocultando su mirada tras unas gafas de sol, caminaba pausadamente y seguido por un gran perro-lobo blanco como la nieve y ojos penetrantes de color miel. Siempre que Herman veía a aquel animal se quedaba impresionado, su aspecto era tan imponente y salvaje que contrastaba con la docilidad que presentaba junto a su amo.

Sin cavilaciones, aquel hombre se dirigió hacía la mesa que ocupaba Herman y ocupó uno de los asientos. El animal se quedó tras su amo.

-Espero que hayas adquirido lo que te pedí… -Dijo sin rodeos, se notaba que estaba algo impaciente y Herman lo notó enseguida, puesto que aquel tipo era muy hábil a la hora de hablar y esta vez su dialéctica era distinta…

Herman dirigió una mirada al recién llegado.

-Claro, Erwin, ahora la estatuilla esta en lugar seguro… Fue toda una suerte que la señorita Croft nos facilitara el trabajo.

-También supongo que habrás seguido mis indicaciones, la estatua no ha sido tocada por nadie…

-No, llegamos justo a tiempo, la encontramos en su pedestal y a Croft a gran distancia de este.

-Bien, es muy importante que la estatua permanezca intacta. Ahora solo tenemos que encontrar las otras dos piezas.

-Como sabremos donde encontrarlas?

-Eso déjamelo de mi parte, solo necesito algo de tiempo para averiguarlo, ahora entrégame la estatua…

Herman permaneció dubitativo por unos instante, no le gustaba el ambiente de misterio que estaba cobrando el asunto, conoció a ese tipo por casualidad, era rico y pagaba bien, fue por eso que entro a formar parte de sus servicios, pero tenia unas ordenes un poco raras y extrañas… ¿Qué demonios pasaba por tocar una simple estatua¿Y como sabría donde buscar las demás? Y lo mas importante, para que tanto empeño, aunque fuesen de oro no eran de gran tamaño como para ganar mucho dinero vendiéndolas, aunque era verdad que aquel tipo no necesitaba mas dinero del que ya poseía…

-Herman? –Dijo irritado, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Si, si… -El mercenario metió una mano en su chaqueta y cubierta entre paños, dejó sobre la mesa la pequeña estatua. No llegaba a superar los veinte centímetros de longitud, representaba a un antiguo faraón egipcio, llevando entre sus manos un cetro encuñado con un pequeño diamante que fulguraba una misteriosa y diminuta luz.

Erwin esbozó una sonrisa mientras la cogía con sumo cuidado entre sus manos.

-Que pasó con la señorita Croft? –Prosiguió mientras miraba embelesado su preciado tesoro.

-Pues…

Erwin elevó la mirada.

-Que pasó?!

-Consiguió escapar… pensábamos que iba sola, no se como no pudimos ver a su acompañante, pero cuando íbamos a cerrar "ese asunto" salió de no se donde aquel tipo y…

La sonrisa del rubio se desvaneció.

-Que tipo…

* * *

La ducha caliente le había venido bastante bien, las últimas emociones de aquellos días le habían estresado bastante, y no es para menos preciar aquel viaje en el tiempo… Se enrolló una toalla a la cintura y salió del baño aun un poco mojado. 

-Has encontrado algo interesante? –Dijo al ver a Lara echada en un sillón sin dejar de leer el libro.

-Em… aún nada interesante. ¿Qué tal el baño?

-Bastante bien, era justo lo que necesitaba.

Lara pasaba las hojas con agilidad.

-Si estas cansada, puedo buscar yo…

La chica observó con cautela al americano.

-Si… yo buscaré por Internet…

-Internet? –Pensó Indy cogiendo el libro que ella le tendía.

Ojeo rápidamente hasta que encontró algo interesante….muy interesante….

Mientras tanto Lara tecleaba en su ordenador portátil la palabra: Indiana Jones.

-Veamos quien es en realidad el tipo este… -Pensó empezando por leer su biografía donde se encabezaba el siguiente titulo:

Henry Jones, Junior (1899-1940)

Indy quedó inmerso en la lectura, al igual que Lara…

"Corrían los tiempos de la novena dinastía de los grandes faraones del nilo... Los tiempos de Tutankamón, una época de gran esplendor y poder para el pueblo egipcio,

Sus cosechas crecían excelsas y sus fronteras estaban seguras de invasiones… aunque, el poder egipcio pronto se vio puesto en duda por el pueblo griego, que hasta entonces había sido la potencia mas sublime de todo el egeo y mediterráneo, siendo así que entró en guerra con Egipto, por seguir manteniendo el control del mar. Los egipcios buscaron aliados que se unieran con ellos en la batalla, siendo así que una lejana tribu del norte respondió a su llamada, enviando unos emisarios para acordar el pacto. Uno de esos emisarios era un hábil general, que al ver las riquezas y poderío de Egipto sintió envidia, y una noche intentó robar una estatua de diamantes y cristal del templo de Ra, que desde el primer día que llegó allí le había cautivado, la estatua se emplazaba donde estaba enterrado Osiris (Rey de reyes, padre de todos los faraones), irrumpiendo su sagrado sueño eterno. Fueron sorprendidos los emisarios y la ira de Tutankamón se cernió sobre ellos. Quedaron expulsados al desierto donde morirían de calor y hambre. Pero el general del norte fue castigado a algo más…

Cuando fueron sorprendidos en la cripta de Osiris, la estatua resbaló de sus manos, haciéndose añicos contra el suelo… Su condena se implantó de inmediato, vagaría errante hasta la llegada del reinante, cuando los tres ojos del mundo estuviesen fijos en el acantilado del fin del mundo y el guardián despierte, consumando la ira del reinante"

Indy dio un respingo tan busco que por poco se le cae la toalla.

-Lo tengo! Lo tengo!

* * *

Erwin había dado órdenes claras a Herman y sus hombres, tenían que averiguar todo sobre lo que Lara y su nuevo acompañante sabían, y lo más importante de todo, no perderlos de vista. 

Estaba cansado, pero había estado tanto tiempo esperando el momento desde que Herman le entregase la estatua, que apenas quiso saborear el momento. Tomando todas las precauciones posibles, desenvolvió la estatuilla y con guantes en la mano, examinó la figura, con minuciosidad y detalle, lo que buscaba tenía que estar en algún lugar…

Siguió examinando hasta que su pulgar, chocó con una diminuta irregularidad en la base de la estatua.

-Mmm… -Se desplomó sobre su silla, mirando fijamente la estatua, poco tiempo después saco de su cinturón un cuchillo y comenzó a raspar con cuidado, hasta que la base cedió, girando sobre la estatua, y dejando al descubierto unos pequeños jeroglíficos.

-Busca el fuego eterno de Ra –Dijo en voz alta y leyendo con fluidez.

Unos leves golpes inundaron la sala.

El lobo se inquietó poniéndose en pie, el hombre lo tranquilizó acariciándole la cabeza.

-Adelante –Dijo Erwin.

Herman entró en la estancia.

-Señor… no encontramos en la biblioteca el libro que nos pediste, pero hemos descubierto que le tienen ellos.

Erwin sonrió irónico.

-Me pregunto como lo conseguirían sacar de allí… de todas maneras ahora es más fácil, solo tenemos que robárselo.

-Se registraron en un hotel lejano, utilizando seudónimos pero no tuvimos problemas para encontrarlos. Sus ordenes?

-Bien, averigua quien es ese tipo, y consigue el libro.

-Enviaré a alguien especializado en esa clase de "trabajos"

-Perfecto y prepara a los hombres para zarpar, nos dirigimos a Alejandría.

-Alejandría?

-Si, hay un templo que debemos visitar…

-Y ahora que, haciendo ruta turística? –Dijo Herman con sorna.

-Herman, no hagas comentarios absurdos… -Dicho esto, se dirigió hacia la puerta seguido de su peculiar mascota.

* * *

Continuaraaaaaa... Bueno ya sabeis lo que son los reviews no? 


	4. Primer asalto

Buaaaa... cuanto tiempo... espero que me hayais echado en falta jajajaja. New capi... y ademas extralargo, pa que os quejeis... xD

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4: Primer asalto**

Lara se sentó junto a Indy, revisando una y otra vez el texto.

-No lo entiendes? Fue castigado a vagar hasta que el daño que hizo fuese reparado, y solo existe un modo de conseguirlo.

-Soy bastante escéptica, no creo en cuentos de niños, y tu tampoco deberías hacerlo…

Jones hizo una mueca.

-De acuerdo, no crees en que haya por ahí un tipo errante desde los tiempos de Tutankamón… ¿y sin embargo crees que se pueden hacer viajes en el tiempo?…

-No es lo mismo! Además esto es absurdo, por romper una estatua de diamantes no creo que pasara tanto… un momento… de diamantes? –la chica se quedó pensativa mientras Jones sonreía.

-Exacto… de diamantes

-Pero el diamante no se rompe así como así¡Es el material más duro que existe! –Dijo Lara sorprendida a la vez que miraba a Jones.

-Claro que no… a no ser que… -Prosiguió el arqueólogo, haciéndose el interesante.

-Que?

-La estatua estaba en la cripta de Osiris, sobre su tumba y los vasos canopes, según cuenta el relato. Aquella estatua representaba su alma viajando al mas allá, cuando aquel tipo la sacó de allí, su descanso eterno quedó interrumpido, quedando vulnerable, y cuando cayó al suelo, la alma de Osiris quedó frustrada y atrapada, rompiéndose su vía hacia el inframundo, por eso la estatua se rompió. Los egipcios daban mucha importancia a sus muertos y sus almas, por eso el horrendo castigo al que fue sometido.

Lara le miraba asombrada.

-Y todo eso lo has deducido del relato?

-Es mi trabajo, soy arqueólogo.

-Antes dijiste que solo había un modo de reparar el delito.

-Si… tengo una teoría. Para que el errante se libere de su condena, tiene que hacer volver al "reinante", en este caso ese es Osiris, para llevarlo a cabo se deben reunir los "tres ojos" en el "acantilado del fin del mundo" para despertar al guardián, que será el que haga volver a Osiris. Creo que cuando dice ojos se refiere a estatuillas, ya que tengo toda la certeza de que la que tu tocaste es una de ellas, por la inscripción que leímos en su pedestal. El acantilado del fin del mundo, bueno…. Pues no tengo ni idea de a que se refiere, pero probablemente sea el lugar donde haya que colocar las estatuas, y hecho esto, Osiris volverá…

-Y? Que ocurriría?

-Sinceramente, no lo sé… aunque según los cronistas egipcios, su reinado fue el más esplendoroso para Egipto, sin embargo, esto fue gracias a la sobreexplotación, esclavitud y crímenes contra la población. Fue todo un dictador que cometió muchas barbaridades por alcanzar el poder absoluto… No me gustaría imaginar lo que pasaría si alguien como él, volviese de un destierro de casi 3000 años en la sombra del inframundo.

-El regreso de la maldición… ahora lo entiendo! No podemos permitir que eso suceda.

-Eso era justo lo que quería oír –Dijo triunfante el americano.

-Y como explicas tu viaje en el tiempo dentro de esta historia?

Jones se quedó silencioso y a la vez triste.

-Aunque… después de todo, me alegro que sucediese –Dijo Lara con una sonrisa sincera.

Indy hizo una mueca de agradecimiento.

-Y porque crees que querría ese tal Herman la estatua? Opinas que sabe algo del tema? –Continuó.

-Lo dudo mucho, lo único de lo que sabe ese es de dinero, supongo que la querría para venderla en el mercado negro.

-Mmm… si esa pieza llega al mercado negro perderíamos su pista.

-Exacto, debemos impedirlo, pero eso será mañana, ahora deberíamos descansar, el día a sido muuuy largo.

-Ya te vas tan pronto? –Dijo Indy casi alarmado.

-Te da miedo quedarte solo? –Respondió Lara con sorna.

-Oh si… la oscuridad me aterra

-Muy gracioso… si necesitas algo, estaré en la habitación de al lado.

* * *

Un individuo comenzaba a avanzar rápidamente por el vestíbulo del hotel.

* * *

Lara estaba muy cansada, se cambió de ropa y se fue directamente al dormitorio, apenas acababa de meterse en la cama cuando escuchó un ruido. 

-Indy? Eres tu?

Nadie respondió. Solo se oía silencio y pensando que había sido fruto de su imaginación, se durmió.

* * *

El individuo había conseguido entrar en la habitación que buscaba, que para alivio suyo, su ocupante estaba profundamente dormido. Sin hacer ruido se movió ágilmente por la estancia, y sobre la mesa, vio el libro que buscaba… Estaba abierto por una página en concreto, con las anotaciones y conclusiones de Jones escritas a lápiz sobre el margen. Al lado del libro estaba la mochila de Indy, metió el libro y la cogió. Fue entonces cuando oyó un leve chasquido, dirigió su mirada hacia la cama y la encontró vacía… Esto no le gustaba nada. Dio un paso para atrás y algo frío tocó su espalda, rápidamente se dio la vuelta. 

-Creo que te has equivocado de habitación –Dijo Indy, completamente despierto y encañonando con su revólver al invasor.

-Si, pero ya me iba… -Con la rapidez de un relámpago, aquel tipo propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago del americano, este se dobló de dolor y la pistola cayó lejos de allí. El ladrón, iba a repetir la jugada, pero Indy fue más rápido y envistió contra él cayendo ambos al suelo. Jones aprovechando la situación lanzó varios mandobles contra el rostro de su oponente, y este dió un rodillazo en el pecho de Indy, después intentó salir corriendo por la puerta, pero Jones le agarró del tobillo y cayó de nuevo al suelo. Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Lara:

-Indy, Pero que demonios haces, comiéndote los muebles?! … Oh Dios mío! –Dijo observando la situación. El ladrón aprovechó el momento y librándose de Jones, se dirigió a la ventana, haciéndola añicos al traspasarla.

Indy y Lara corrieron a la ventana, solo para observar como el individuo desaparecía a través de las concurridas calles del Cairo.

-Estas bien?

-No! No estoy nada bien, ese tipo se ha llevado el libro…y mi mochila de la suerte! –Dijo sentándose frustrado en su cama.

-Te traeré un poco de hielo para la hinchazón.

-Gracias… -Respondió tumbándose sobre la cama.

* * *

El individuo pronto llegó a la plaza pública, donde un coche esperaba aparcado. Rápidamente se introdujo en él, y se puso en marcha. 

-Te han seguido? – Dijo ansioso Herman en su interior.

-No.

-Pero, lo tienes?

El ladrón abrió la mochila sacando el libro.

-Perfecto. Has averiguado algo sobre su identidad?

-Me temo que no, hubo algún que otro imprevisto, pero traigo su mochila, puede que encontremos algo en ella que nos lo revele.

-Veamos… -Dijo el mercenario comenzado a inspeccionarla. Dentro había algunos utensilios antiguos de arqueología, un block de notas, una carta y el látigo.

Herman sostuvo el látigo riéndose.

-Pero quién es ese tío, un domador de leones?

Después abrió el block de notas, tenía muchas anotaciones en referencia a una excavación al norte de Alemania y al final un mapa dibujado con prisa y poco detalle.

Después examinó la carta, se trataba de un telegrama de Marcus Brody a Indiana Jones, fechado el 13 de septiembre de 1940:

"El museo no puede sufragar la excavación Stop Tienes que salir de ahí enseguida! Stop Van Helgen esta trás tu pista Stop Demasiado arriesgado Stop Abandona la búsqueda Stop Date prisa y ten cuidado Stop"

-Para ser tan antiguo el papel esta como recién impreso –Dijo el ladrón.

El coche se detuvo.

-Escucha, consigue transporte para Alejandría, yo le entregaré esto al jefe –Dijo con decisión Herman.

* * *

Lara apoyó con cuidado la bolsita de hielo en la mandíbula de Jones. 

-Ahh… ten cuidado!

Lara hizo caso omiso a sus quejas y lo siguió apoyando.

-Indy, llevabas algo importante en la mochila?

-Mmm… mis herramientas de trabajo… y… no, nada importante.

-Escucha, quédate aquí descansando, yo voy a averiguar algo sobre el paradero de Herman, creo que está detrás de todo esto.

-Eh! No pensarás irte sin mi, no?

-Pero…

-Estoy perfectamente, esto no ha sido nada. Si de verdad quieren acabar conmigo como poco necesitaran un tanque…. Bueno, ni con eso –Dijo recordando su última aventura del santo grial.

Lara rió a carcajada limpia.

-Esta bien, vístete rápido, mientras haré unas llamadas telefónicas.

* * *

Herman observó con más detenimiento la relación entre el block y los apuntes en el libro, se trataba de la misma letra, pero algo aún mas incomprensible era comprobar que el telegrama estaba firmado ¡Con la misma letra! 

-No puede ser…

* * *

Lara y Jones había dejado atrás el hotel y se encaminaban con resolución hacia un pequeño café próximo. 

-Crees que vendrá? –Preguntó nervioso Jones.

-Ya lo creo, me debe una… pero será mejor que me esperes aquí.

Indy cruzó su mirada con la de la chica.

-No tardes…

* * *

Herman no quiso indagar más en el tema, concluyó pensando que todo se trataba de un error en aquel telegrama, era obvio que si hubiera pasado todo ese tiempo, el papel estaria mas deteriorado. Aparcó el coche y metió todas las cosas de nuevo en la mochila.

* * *

La chica se sentó en la mesa que ocupaba un hombre, era moreno, de pelo rizado y ojos negros, llevaba unos vaqueros y camisa azul oscura. 

-Te has retrasado, Jerry… -Dijo Lara al tomar asiento enfrente suya.

-Vine en cuanto pude, no estoy acostumbrado a llamadas urgentes a estas horas de la madrugada.

-Lo siento, pero esto es importante.

-Debe de serlo

-Se trata de Herman

El chico la miró con una expresión preocupada.

-Lara… otra vez? Ese tipo es peligroso, no deberías entrometerte más…

-Corrección, él se esta entrometiendo. Además, tiene algo que me pertenece…

-Lara… escucha, sea lo que sea no merece la pena arriesgar tanto.

-Jerry, ves aquel tipo que esta en la barra?

-El del sombrero?

-Ese mismo

-¿Qué ocurre con él?

* * *

Erwin observó la mochila que Herman le tendía. Como había hecho antes el mercenario, observó su contenido, cogiendo el látigo entre sus manos y observando sus caprichosas curvas. 

Herman lo observaba con rareza¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo observando aquello con los problemas que tenían ahora?

-Emm…también encontramos un telegrama, aunque debe de haber algún error porque la fecha es errónea –Dijo intentando sacar de sus pensamientos al rubio, este sin embargo dejó su tranquilidad para ponerse algo tenso.

-Eso solo puede significar una cosa… que has fallado!

-Que?

Herman se maldijo por no haber permanecido callado, los cambios de humor de su jefe no eran nada aconsejables. Incluso el lobo notó el ambiente de desasosiego lanzando un esporádico ladrido.

-Lara tocó la estatua… eso lo cambia todo ahora… -Dijo Erwin, empezando a divagar.

-Escucha, no esperaremos a mañana para zarpar hacia Alejandría, partiremos ahora mismo –Prosiguió.

Herman se sorprendió, pero no intentó cuestionar más las órdenes de aquel tipo, y salió de la habitación para avisar a los demás del cambio de planes.

* * *

-Entonces, nos podrías ayudar a encontrar a Herman? 

-No se, esta mañana le vi pululando por el muelle de Giza…

-Giza, eh? Así que piensa abandonar el Cairo.

-No cantes victoria, Lara, una vez allí no sabremos cual es su destino final –Comentó Jones.

-Bueno… -comenzó a decir James- tengo un amigo que trabaja allí, quizás pueda ayudarnos.

-Genial, pues entonces a que esperamos? –Prosiguió el arqueólogo.

-Tengo el coche a la salida del café, os llevaré

-James, eres un encanto –Dijo Lara sonriente.

* * *

Erwin rellenó nuevamente su vaso de coñac, era la tercera vez que lo hacía, mirando fijamente el telegrama que había dejado sobre la mesa, el cual ya había leído un par de veces, sin poderlo aún creer… 

-1940, Indiana Jones. –Musitó para sus adentros, solo de pensar en esas dos cosas le ponía dolor de cabeza, se acomodó en una butaca cercana y acercó el vaso a su sien, tratando de calmarse. ¿Cómo podía Herman ser tan torpe? Ahora las cosas daban un giro radical. Lara y ese tipo se podían convertir en un inconveniente, que sin embargo no impedirían su determinación de llevar a cabo sus planes. Nuevamente trató de calmarse, el lobo se acercó a él, y hundió sus dedos entre el espeso pelaje del animal.

-No podrán pararnos, ragnarok… -El lobo asintió dando un nuevo ladrido.

Cogió el libro, tratando de averiguar que podían haber averiguado del relato.

Apenas se sorprendió al ver como Jones había desvelado casi toda la historia. Ningún gesto de desaprobación apareció en su rostro, es más, una perversa sonrisa emanó de sus labios.

* * *

Jerry apagó el motor del coche, a la vez que las luces, no quería llamar demasiado la atención. 

-Esperadme aquí, yo voy a ver que puedo averiguar.

Poco después desapareció entre las sombras.

-Estas muy tenso, relájate –Dijo Lara tocando el hombro de Jones.

-No me gusta este lugar, todo es tan fácil…

-Tranquilo, no pasará nada.

* * *

El teléfono móvil de Erwin comenzó a sonar, sin dudarlo un segundo respondió de inmediato. Permaneció un tiempo sin decir ninguna palabra, solo antes de colgar dijo: 

-Perfecto, deja huellas para que ellos también se dirijan hacia Alejandría, allí será más fácil "hacerlos desaparecer".

* * *

-Porque tardará tanto Jerry? –Dijo Jones tan tenso como antes. 

En aquel momento un hombre abandonaba el puerto con paso ligero.

-Nunca fue puntual… oohhh! JONES MIRA!!!

-Es el tipo que me robó la mochila!

-Rápido, vamos a por él!

Indy detuvo a Lara justo a tiempo.

-No cometas una estupidez…

-Qué? –Dijo Lara confundida.

-Escucha, esta claro que ese hombre trabaja para Herman, ya que Jerry dijo que el estuvo merodeando por aquí, y el tipo este también, si vamos a por él, y consiguiera escapar, Herman sabría que estamos tras su pista, y no tendríamos de nuestra parte el factor sorpresa, y… solo somos dos, Lara, no tenemos nada mas a nuestro favor… -Dijo el americano mirando fijamente a la chica. Esta pareció pensárselo mejor.

-Supongo… que tienes razón

-Mira aquí viene Jerry…

El chico se metió rápidamente en el vehiculo.

-Alejandría –dijo casi sin aliento- van a Alejandría, he conseguido tres billetes en el mismo barco que ellos.

-Tres? –Dijo Jones.

-Yo os acompaño, necesitareis a alguien más en esto, y yo tengo muchos contactos…

-Genial –Concluyó Lara.

-Solo hay un problema, parten dentro de una hora. Tenían pensado mañana por la mañana, pero se ha adelantado el viaje…

-Mejor, no me gusta esperar –Dijo Indy calándose el sombrero.

-Alejandría, allá vamos.

* * *

Y hasta aqui el capi 4. Deje su review despues de la señal... piiiiii! xD 


	5. Pesadillas

CAPITULO 5: Pesadillas  


El barco zarpó enseguida, cuando los relojes apuntaban cerca de las 4 de la madrugada, aún no habían visto ni rastro de Herman, aunque esperaban no tener un encuentro o lo echarían todo a perder…

Se encontraban en un camarote con dos habitaciones, una de las cuales tenía dos camas, y la otra era individual. James insistió tremendamente en querer la habitación con una sola cama porque decía que era sonámbulo, por lo que Indy y Lara, ocuparon la habitación más grande casi a regañadientes, preferían tirarse entre ellos los tratos a la cabeza a que James merodeara por allí como perico por su casa.

Jones se quitó las botas y la chaqueta, tumbándose directamente en la cama lanzando un suspiro, mientras miraba al techo.

-Jones, que es lo que te preocupa?

-A mi? Nada… es solo que, no se que haremos cuando lleguemos a Alejandría…

-Tranquilo, ya pensaremos en eso, por ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es dormir, por cierto, espero que no ronques!

Jones sonrió.

-Espero que tu tampoco.

-Pero serassss!

Lara echó una carcajada tirándole el almohadón.

-Hasta mañana, Indy… y… pásame la almohada, anda

-Por que no vienes tu a por ella?

-Acaso quieres jugar?

-Creo que soy bastante mayorcito para eso, pero… quien sabe

-Sin vergüenza! –Dijo intentándole arrebatar la almohada, La chica tiró y casi tira también de la cama al arqueólogo.

-Auch!

-Eso te pasa por ser malo conmigo.

-Entonces no quieres jugar mas?

-No, no quiero jugar más, porque… ya lo recuperé –Dijo arrebatándole la almohada y manchándose a su propia cama. Jones sonrió.

-Hasta mañana, juguetón –Dijo la chica, apagando la luz.

El arqueólogo no tardó en dormirse profundamente, aunque Lara estuvo inquieta antes de poder dormir… El arqueólogo tenia razón, llegarían a Alejandría, pero ¿y luego que? Esperaba que James pudiera resolver eso. Al final dejó de darle vueltas, fijó su vista en la estrecha ventana, donde se podía ver la serena luz de la luna llena, que llegó a tranquilizarla, hasta que también quedó dormida. Poco a poco la luna se fue ocultando tras un velo de nubes oscuras… a la vez que la respiración pausada del arqueólogo se fue acelerando y acelerando… su cerebro estaba activo, incapaz de olvidar aquel día…

* * *

15 de septiembre de 1940… 

La lluvia caía fuerte en aquel bosque nórdico pero no podían dejar de correr porque… ya estaban cerca, a lo lejos se oían los ladridos de los perros y de sus despiadados dueños, mientras alguna que otra bala cruzada el gélido aire. Jadeantes pudieron avistar las ruinas de un antiguo monasterio, quizás tuvieran alguna oportunidad de despistarlos dentro…

Uno de los dos hombres se paró, aparentemente sin respiración.

-No te pares Tom, ya estamos cerca.

-Espero que después de esto, me apruebe con matricula de honor, Doctor Jones –Dijo el muchacho reanudando la marcha, siguiendo a toda velocidad a su profesor.

Sus perseguidores estaban mas cerca aún. Las balas se multiplicaban a cada paso que daban. Pero también, profesor y alumno, estaban mas cerca del monasterio abandonado.

Súbitamente, Tom lanzó un grito exasperado mientras parecía tambalearse.

-Estas bien?! Que pasó!

-Aggg… no… no es nada profesor –Dijo Tom intentándose recuperar. Jones no perdió un segundo y abrió los fuertes portones de la iglesia. Entraron apresurados, y los volvió a cerrar, apuntalándolos con un banco para impedir que entraran con facilidad.

-Lo conseguimos! Podremos ganar algo de tiempo… -Dijo Indy, orgulloso de su hazaña, al darse la vuelta se encontró con su compañero tendido en el suelo.

-Tom? Tom!!!

Se postró al lado del muchacho, éste tenía el pecho ensangrentado, una bala le había impactado. Jones quedó devastado al verlo. En apenas unos segundos todo se había convertido en negro pero ya nada le importó. Permaneció unos segundos mirando con angustia y tristeza a su compañero, tenía la sensación de que todo había sido por su culpa pero ni en aquel oscuro momento sus perseguidores le daban tregua. Desde fuera los nazis aporreaban la puerta intentando echarla abajo. Indy reaccionó, cerró los ojos del muchacho y se puso de pie enfrente de la puerta, sus ojos escupían sed de venganza a la vez que sus puños se cerraban, tensos. Pero la razón pudo más que su ira, estaba claro que no lograría nada enfrentándose a los alemanes de manera directa, ahora era él era el único superviviente de la expedición, ya que el resto del equipo o habían muerto o estaban bajo arresto, su sacrificio sería en vano si no lograba conseguir sacar aquel manuscrito del país, o por lo menos, que no cayera en manos equivocadas.

Una fugaz idea pasó por su cabeza, rápidamente se dirigió hacia el altar examinando rápidamente el lugar, dando vueltas nervioso a su alrededor, tanto que a su paso, una baldosa pareció suelta, justamente lo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos.

Literalmente arrancó la baldosa y sacó de su mochila el preciado manuscrito, poniéndolo en el hueco y después volvió a colocar la baldosa, pero esta vez, sobre él puso un largo candelabro para saber el lugar exacto donde lo acababa de esconder.

En aquellos momentos los nazis irrumpían en el lugar. Jones se escabulló como pudo, pero no le fue de gran utilidad, aquel lugar se había convertido en una trampa ya que no existía ninguna otra salida, pero en cambio, para su alegría vio unas escaleras que conducían a un segundo piso.

Los alemanes comenzaron a dispersarse, tan solo uno de ellos, una persona resuelta a hacerse obedecer fue la que permaneció impasible en el centro de la iglesia:

-Vamos, moveos! Hay que cogerle.

Van Helgen observó el cadáver de Tom.

-Hasta donde estas dispuesto a llegar Jones… -Dijo con ironía, entonces, entre el sonido de la lluvia y los rayos se pudo escuchar el crujido de las vigas de madera que soportaban el segundo piso.

-Ahí estas… -Dijo desenfundando su pistola a la vez que alcanzaba las escaleras.

Jones se movía presuroso, sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo para encontrar alguna salida, el suelo de madera carcomida que formaba el segundo piso hacia demasiado ruido y las gruesas columnas que cruzaban la estancia impedían ver gran cosa, pero un súbito relámpago iluminó una pequeña trampilla que conducían al campanario del monasterio. No perdió un solo instante y corrió hacia allí aunque no lo vio venir…

De una de aquellas columnas salió de las sombras un fornido brazo chocándose con tal brutalidad que el arqueólogo cayó aparatosamente al piso, una figura cobraba forma enfrente de él, dispuesto a echarse sobre él como un tigre sobre su presa.

-Van Helgen, Miserable! –Bramó Jones desde el suelo, dando una fuerte patada al alemán, echándolo a una distancia razonable, se incorporó con la misma velocidad que los rayos sesgaban aquella fría noche y salió al campanario, detrás suya el alemán le perseguía implacable. Jones por poco se desmaya al contemplar como aquello era una ratonera sin salida, la lluvia empapaba su rostro, el cual reflejaba angustia y temores inexplicables. Entonces recordó a su fiel amigo y compañero, que yacía muerto en aquel lugar de nadie.

Van Helgen no tardó en hacer su aparición fue entonces cuando Jones se llenó de coraje, si le iban a matar de todas formas, no lo conseguirían con facilidad. Apenas hubo aparecido el alemán unos fuertes puños fueron lanzados contra él de tal forma que parecían no cesar, Van Helgen se sorprendió de la resistencia de su oponente, aunque para desesperación del arqueólogo, sus puñetazos parecían no hacer mella en el alemán, éste cogió con fuerza las muñecas de Jones, impidiendo que pudiera lanzarle un solo golpe más, y le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago que le hizo doblarse de dolor.

Indy aún con la mano sobre su abdomen, se reincorporó para volver a hacer frente a aquel tipo.

-Me asombra tu testarudez Jones, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es rendirte –Dijo con perspicacia el militar mientras tramaba un plan con el que terminar esa tensa situación.

-Rendirme? Jamás!

El arqueólogo se abalanzó sobre Van Helgen, pero este tiró de una cuerda conectada a la vieja campana de aquel lugar, que retumbó al dar de llenó en el costado del arqueólogo el cual perdió la balanza y se precipitó por el hueco de la campana, intentó parar su caída aferrándose a la cuerda de la campana, pero en su descenso la cuerda quemaba sus manos como el fuego a la madera e instintivamente se despendió de la cuerda, cayendo por las escaleras por las que había venido, siguió su trepidante caída rodando por ellas, hasta que al final se empotró contra el suelo del segundo piso.

El sonido de las campanadas habían alertado al resto de los soldados, que ahora se dirigían hacia allí.

Van Helgen bajó a paso lento las escaleras y esto fue lo último que pudo advertir Jones, hizo esfuerzos por moverse, pero le fue realmente imposible ya que su cuerpo no quería reaccionar, por un espacio de tiempo incalculable cerró los ojos y las tinieblas le rodearon… después un silencio absoluto que tan solo una espesa oscuridad supo rellenar…

* * *

Indy abrió los ojos cuando su rostro aún se encontraba empapado por un sudor frío, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que seguía en el camarote. Había sido un sueño tan real que parecía como si hubiera vuelto a vivir aquella terrible escena. Se reincorporó tratando de no hacer ruido puesto que Lara aún dormía plácidamente en la cama continua.

* * *

Las primeras luces del alba se colaron por la ventana del camarote. La chica se mostró remolona a levantarse y con su miranda aún nublada, la dirigió hacia la cama del arqueólogo sorprendiéndose al verla vacía. Dio un respingo en su lecho y se vistió todo lo rápido que pudo.

* * *

Al instante en que Lara salía a todo correr del camarote, James hacía su aparición en él. Se cercioró de que no había nadie más y echó un vistazo a las pertenencias de Lara, si iba a participar junto con ella, al menos quería saber de que trataba todo aquel asunto. 

Pese a su intento no encontró nada interesante, tan solo un pliego de papel llamaba su atención era una especie de mapa egipcio, donde se señalaba un lugar que parecía esconder una estatua de oro…

-Interesante… -Se dijo a si mismo.

* * *

Lara estaba un tanto angustiada, Indy no aparecía por ninguna parte, le había buscado por todos lados y ni rastro. Temió por que Herman le hubiese encontrado, y fue entonces cuando subió a cubierta, en aquellos momentos la daba igual que la pudiesen ver los secuaces del mercenario. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a Indy, apoyado sobre la barandilla del barco mirando como si tal cosa al sol que comenzaba a destellear. 

En aquel momento, Jones se dio cuenta de una presencia rara, a su izquierda a tan solo unos pasos de distancia, se encontraba un gran perro lobo blanco mirándole fijamente.

-Indy? –Dijo Lara

Jones dirigió su atención a la chica y cuando quiso darse cuenta el extraño animal había desaparecido.

-Que demonios haces aquí?! Me tenías preocupada.

-Quería… estar solo.

Ella le miró con rareza.

-Lara… tengo algo que contarte con respecto al mapa que guardas… ¿De donde lo sacaste?

-Será mejor que volvamos al camarote, Herman podría aparecer en cualquier momento…

* * *

Mientras tanto, Erwin y el mercenario se encontraban en otro camarote mas alejado de allí. 

-No creo que sea tan buena idea dejar que nos sigan, no veo el propósito de todo esto –Dijo Herman un tanto contrariado.

-Escucha, está todo bajo control, nada puede fallar. Además, la señorita Croft, aún conserva el mapa, por lo que sabe cual es nuestro próximo destino…

-Y… ese mapa… de donde procede?

Erwin sonrió.

* * *

Lara estaba estupefacta por la historia que le acababa de contar el arqueólogo. 

-Indy… me estas tomando el pelo, verdad? -la mirada del americano permaneció helada- ah… ya veo que lo dices enserio…

-Se que es difícil de creer, pero es cierto… -Dijo con gravedad.

Así que hace casi 50 años encontrasteis un yacimiento arqueológico de suma importancia en Alemania y aún el mundo no lo sabe.

-La única prueba era… ese mapa –Dijo señalando al papiro que Lara había robado a Herman para poder conseguir la estatuilla que oro.

-Pero es que aún no puedo creerlo, como puede haber un yacimiento egipcio en plena Alemania? Siempre creí que el antiguo Egipto nunca había cruzado el mediterráneo más allá de Grecia.

-No era exactamente egipcio, parecía más bien una mezcla con otro pueblo normando… Este mapa le encontramos en lo que parecía ser una tumba vikinga. Aunque… lo que encontramos en esa tumba fue algo más… raro.

-Raro? En que sentido?

-Bueno… en el interior encontramos un esqueleto momificado guardando este mapa. Parecía humano, pero era… diferente. Sus huesos estaban ligeramente deformados y sus manos, eran mas bien unas garras que sorprendentemente aún permanecían afiladas, sus colmillos eran más grandes de lo normal… francamente, era horrible parecía un autentico demonio venido del abismo. Nunca había visto nada semejante.

Lara no daba crédito a lo que oia, era como si de repente a aquel hombre hubiera perdido la razón.

-Emm… A pesar de eso, realmente crees que los vikingos conocían la existencia de Egipto en aquella época?

-Esa era mi hipótesis. Lamentablemente, cuando aún estábamos en plena excavación, estalló la guerra, los nazis se hicieron con el poder alemán y a pesar de que teníamos las licencias que validaban nuestro yacimiento, prácticamente, se adueñaron de él. Hubo muchas represiones y… al final usaron la fuerza, solo Tom y yo conseguimos evadir el control nazi, cuando ellos llegaron nosotros aún estábamos tomando apuntes dentro de la tumba vikinga, fue una suerte que todos sus cimientos se basaran en un gran laberinto porque gracias a ello conseguimos perderlos y huir del campamento a tiempo.

-Y…que pasó después? Por lo que me has contado, ese tal Van helgen estaba muy interesando en conseguir ese mapa.

-Preferiría no hablar de ello, solo decir que Tom murió y yo pude esconder el mapa antes de ser apresado.

Lara no quiso hacer ningún comentario al respecto ya que veía a Jones bastante afectado.

Indy se levantó silencioso y se dirigió hacia la mesita donde se encontraba el mapa.

-Aunque no sirvió para nada… -Prosiguió frunciendo el ceño.

Lara se acercó hacia él.

-Fíjate… -dijo señalando a una esquina del mapa, donde se podía ver unas líneas a boli y escritas en alemán- Van Helgen debió encontrarlo después.

-Que raro, no me había fijado antes en eso. Que pone? No sé alemán.

-Mmm… El triangulo de las estatuas despertara al guardián por el sendero que Ra proveerá.

-Ra? Ra! La clave está en el oráculo de Ra.

-En Alejandría, bingo!

En aquello momentos aparecía James en la habitación…

-Que ocurre? Solo son las diez de la mañana… -Dijo bostezando.

Pero antes de que le pudieran contestar, sonó a través de potentes altavoces lo siguiente:

-Señores pasajeros, hemos anclado en el puerto de kashik, Alejandría. Bienvenidos y gracias por viajar en ferrys "Queen".

Los tres se miraron satisfechos.

* * *

Nos vemos en el próximo capiii! xD 


	6. El oraculo de Ra I

-

* * *

CAPITULO 6: El Oráculo de Ra (1º Parte)  


0

0 

El oráculo de Ra era un lugar apartado y solitario que se situaba a las afueras de la gran ciudad, donde el desierto se imponía como paisaje. Las ruinas del gran templo aún se mantenían majestuosas, demostrando una vez más la gloria perdida del antiguo pueblo egipcio y sus impresionantes obras arquitectónicas.

Entraron de uno en uno hacia el interior. El oráculo interno se basaba en un altar redondo y tras el una gran estatua representando al dios Ra, toda la estructura, con forma hexagonal, se sustentaba en numerosas columnas alrededor del oráculo, que a su vez se recortaban en dos por poseer un segundo piso. En el segundo nivel, y situada tras la cabeza de Ra, se hallaba una ventana también con forma hexagonal.

Erwin expiró con energía y se dirigió hacia el altar decidido, donde la estatua de Ra se hacía más suprema a cada paso que daba. Llegó al altar, y sobre este había una hendidura con tan solo unos palmos de anchura, caviló unos segundos puesto que era un momento que había esperado demasiado tiempo, y sin demorarse más, sacó la estatua y la colocó en la hendidura.

-(Silbido) Que pajarraco mas grande… -Dijo Herman con tono de sorna mirando a la estatua.

Erwin se volvió hacia él dirigiéndole una mirada fría, a través de los cristales de sus gafas de sol.

-¡No despiertes la ira de los dioses!

-Crees en eso? –Dijo sorprendido Herman.

-Observa y aprende… -Dijo Erwin, muy seguro de sí mismo. Hundió la estatua y sonó un click. Acto seguido, uno de los ojos de la estatua se abrió, dejando al descubierto un cristal por el que pasaba la luz proveniente de la ventana hasta incidir como un rayo sobre el diamante de la estatuilla.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, la estatua fue girando hasta que el diamante desvió el haz de luz hacia el suelo, y lentamente, la luz se colocó sobre uno de los dibujos del suelo.

-Ingenioso… muy ingenioso… -Dijo Herman, completamente sorprendido- Pero… ¿y ahora que?

Erwin se dirigió hacia la baldosa iluminada, y poniéndose en cuclillas examinó el dibujo. Con un gran colorido estaba dibujado el símbolo de Ra, el rubio lo palpó suavemente y poco después echó mano a su cinturón, sacando un cuchillo de caza que siempre llevaba con él. Lo clavó en la gran baldosa y con la hoja afilada fue surcando las líneas del símbolo.

-Ahí esta nuestro camino… -Dijo una vez que terminó.

Herman le miro extrañado. Entonces el rubio dio un golpe seco contra la baldosa y esta se hizo añicos cayendo.

-Mirad! Debajo hay un pasadizo! –Dijo uno.

Con linternas en mano se internaron en la pequeña oquedad descubierta y caminaron por el angosto pasillo al que daba lugar.

No les llevó mucho tiempo llegar al final del pasillo, iban guiados por una luz azulada que provenía del final, su intensidad fue aumentando cuanto mas se acercaban. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al llegar al final.

* * *

-Oh maldita sea! Nos hemos metido de lleno en un atasco! –Dijo Lara dando un golpe contra el volante y viendo la gran fila de coches que se extendía incluso con el semáforo en verde. 

-Eh… esto no es problema, déjame conducir… –Dijo sonriendo James.

-De eso nada, la última vez destrozaste el coche, por poco te tragas un camión, y ¡Te falto poco para atropellar a alguien!

-De verdad, esta vez pienso ser prudente, por favor!

Indy miró a Lara.

-Tenemos que llegar al oráculo antes que Herman… -Dijo al fin.

-Oh… esta bien. –Dijo pasando el volante a James.

* * *

Erwin y el resto del equipo entraron en la nueva estancia, se trataba de una especie de catacumba antiquísima, una gran telaraña impedía la entrada abierta. El rubio, que aun tenía el cuchillo en la mano la cortó con habilidad y al fin entraron en la habitación. 

Herman la iluminó con su linterna. Se trataba de una sala parecida a la del templo, pero mucho más pequeña y con nichos en las paredes.

-Cuanto montón de carroña… -Comentó a la vez que cogía la calavera de una de las momias que yacían en los nichos.

Erwin iluminó el resto de la estancia.

-Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión… -Dijo el mercenario jugando con la calavera.

-Eh… no te pongas filosófico y ayúdame a buscar la estatua. Y el resto, vigilad la entrada –Dijo Erwin en tono dictatorial.

Herman observó con detenimiento la calavera que tenía entre las manos, y se dio cuenta de que estaba deforme, unos pequeños cuernos salían de ella, y los dientes eran puntiagudos además de unos colmillos muy desarrollados.

-Dios mío… ¿Qué es esto? –Pensó mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Soltó el hueso y enseguida se dirigió hacia su jefe.

-Has encontrado algo? –Dijo

-No, aún no…espera… -Erwin señaló una inscripción cerca de uno de los nichos, donde aguardaba un sarcófago cerrado.

-Que Ra guíe la búsqueda –Tradujo- Lo mismo que ponía en la estatuilla, es este sin duda.

-Pues no perdamos el tiempo –Dijo Herman comenzando a empujar la tapa de la tumba.

* * *

James tenía pisado el acelerador al máximo mientras la adrenalina fluía por sus venas. 

-Vas en dirección contraria al tráfico! –Dijo Lara histérica.

-Tranquila, es un atajo

-Un atajo?!

En aquel momento el semáforo se puso en rojo y un hombre comenzó a cruzar por el paso de cebra que se tendía frente a ellos.

-Dios mío! James, JAMES! Frena, vas a atropellar a ese hombre! –Dijo alterado el arqueólogo.

El chico dio un volantazo y agarró el freno de mano, el coche giró bruscamente dejando las marcas de los neumáticos en la calzada y dando la vuelta a tan solo unos pocos metros del paso se peatones. El hombre se echó hacia atrás asustado.

-YIIIIIHAAAAA! –Gritó James eufórico volviendo a tomar el control sobre la calzada.

En el asiento de atrás, Lara e Indy se miraban aliviados y cayendo en la cuenta de que aún seguían agarrados. Lara le soltó enseguida, un tanto avergonzada y Jones hizo lo mismo.

-Por poco nos matas!!! –Dijo Jones aún con la piel de gallina.

-No ha sido para tanto… además, hemos salido del atasco –Dijo James, acelerando aún mas.

Jones miró al frente cayendo en la cuenta de que aquel tipo tenía razón, habían dejado atrás el tráfico y ahora tenían vía libre.

* * *

El rubio salió junto con el resto del equipo de las catacumbas, volviendo a la sala principal del oráculo. 

-Señores… nuestro trabajo aquí ha finalizado, recoged el equipo porque nos marchamos todos, menos vosotros tres… -Dijo señalando al azar a tres del grupo –Vosotros os vais a quedar aquí, en posiciones, y en caso de que apareciera la señorita Croft o su nuevo amigo… no los dejéis salir de aquí con vida.

-Si, señor…

* * *

-Falta mucho para llegar? –Preguntó Lara. 

-No, solo 2 o 3 kilómetros mas y estaremos allí

* * *

Los tres mercenarios se subieron al segundo piso del templo y tomaron posiciones entre las columnas de la estructura. 

-Crees que vendrán?

-Seguro… esa chica nunca se rinde, pero hoy se la va a acabar la suerte –Dijo uno de ellos, colocando la mira telescópica en su rifle de precisión.

Jones y Lara no perdieron un solo segundo y se internaron en el oráculo de Ra, llegando rápidamente a la sala hexagonal con la estatua en el centro, donde apenas hacia una hora habían estado Erwin y Herman.

Los matones que permanecían ocultos en el piso de arriba los vieron entrar y se colocaron en posición.

-Maldita sea… hemos llegado tarde… -Dijo Jones mirando la obertura en el suelo.

El mercenario estaba listo para disparar, tenia justo en la punta de mira la cabeza del arqueólogo y comenzó a apretar el gatillo…

* * *

CONTINUARA... 


	7. El oraculo de Ra II

Y aquí el segundo capitulo del capitulo anterior de la parte contratante de la primera parte xDDDD

* * *

**Capítulo 7: El oráculo de Ra (2º Parte)**

0

0

0

-Crees que ahí dentro encontraremos algo? –Dijo Lara.

-Seguro que más que aquí fuera, o prefieres quedarte con tu amigo Ra? –Dijo Jones señalando la estatua.

De repente empezó a sonar por todo el complejo la quinta sinfonía de Mozart.

Lara agarró a Jones y le tiró al suelo, pasando la bala apenas unos centímetros de su sombrero.

-Maldita sea, Arnold! Porque no apagaste tu móvil?!

Jones sacó su revólver, al igual que Lara sus pistolas y corrieron a ponerse a cubierto tras unas columnas del piso inferior.

Los mercenarios no dejaban de disparar sobre las columnas donde Lara y Jones permanecían resguardados. De vez en cuando ellos les devolvían algún que otro tiro, aunque sin hacer ninguna diana.

-Así no conseguiremos nada… -Dijo Jones volviendo a disparar.

-Tienes razón, escucha, tú entretenles todo lo que puedas, yo me encargo de ellos…

-Que?! Lara espera…!

La chica se detuvo sobre sus pasos y miró al arqueólogo.

-Confía en mí.

Indy asintió.

-Ten cuidado…

Una bala pasó silbando y se estrelló sobre la columna de Jones.

-El que tienes que tener cuidado eres tu –Sonrió y poco después desapareció entre las sombras.

Indy no se entretuvo y recargó de balas su revólver. Pareció cesar el tiroteo y salió de su escondite disparando nuevas ráfagas de balas.

Mientras tanto, en el segundo piso, le respondieron con mas disparos.

-Hacedle salir de su escondite y será mío… -Dijo el que poseía el rifle de precisión –Aha…ahí estas… te voy a llenar de plomo -Prosiguió apuntándole con la mira telescópica.

-Porque no empiezas por ti primero?! –Lara hizo su irrupción en el lugar golpeando al del rifle que cayó sobre el pavimento. Otro de ellos iba a disparar a la chica, cuando una bala de Jones le impactó de lleno en el pecho, cayendo muerto al suelo.

-Ahora estamos en paz! –Gritó Indy desde abajo.

Lara sonrió, pero entonces el del rifle le lanzó un puñetazo que hizo tambalearse a la chica, perdiendo sus pistolas, que se precipitaron al primer piso.

La saqueadora de tumbas reaccionó rápido y también lanzó golpes contra su oponente pero fueron rechazados por este.

-Tu te lo has buscado…! –Dijo lanzándole una fuerte patada a la entrepierna, el hombre se dobló de dolor, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. El tercer mercenario dejó de disparar a Jones para encargarse de Lara. Con la rapidez de un rayo le dio con la culata de su arma, la chica perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó al vacío, consiguiendo agarrarse a la barandilla en el último instante, quedando colgada por la única sujeción de sus manos.

-Uh… que peliaguda situación, señorita Croft… -Dijo comenzando a pisar las manos de Lara, quien gritó desesperada y dolorida.

-Más peliaguda será la tuya!

El mercenario se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con el arqueólogo, quien le propinó una fuerte patada lanzándolo al vacío, gritando al verse caer hacia su horrible final.

-Vaya… que pena… ahí va todo un tenor! –Dijo Jones poco antes de escuchar el golpe del mercenario contra el suelo.

-Indy!!!! SOCORROO!!!

-Lara!

Fue a echarla una mano, pero algo le agarró por el hombro. Era el del rifle, que al parecer se había recuperado del golpe bajo de Lara. Apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar y su oponente le lanzó una lluvia de golpes que dejaron aturdido al americano, que terminó con su espalda en la pared, y bastante aturdido. Con un último golpe, el mercenario le tiró al suelo, Jones intentó levantarse pero no pudo, quedo tumbado casi sin respiración mientras de su nariz escapaban hilillos de sangre. El del rifle contempló a su presa, y sonriendo desenfundó su pistola, queriendo poner fin al arqueólogo.

Lara comenzó a resbalarse aún más, ya solo la quedaba una mano para sujetarse!

Desde el suelo, Jones lanzó una patada al mercenario. Quien cayó junto a él, al igual que su pistola.

El hombre no perdió el tiempo y se echó encima de Jones, con ambas manos sobre su cuello, dejando bastante claras sus intenciones.

El aire empezaba a escasear en los pulmones del arqueólogo, intentó coger el arma que yacía a su lado pero no le llegaba el brazo.

Las fuerzas se extinguían y Lara cerró los ojos, intuyó que su final estaba cerca.

-Di adios! –Dijo el mercenario, estrangulando con más fuerza a Indy.

El americano colocó su pie sobre el estómago de su agresor y estiro por encima de él su pierna, lanzándole al vacío, como había hecho antes con su compañero de marras. Pero algo sucedió, no cayó al vacío, sino que quedo prendido de las piernas de Lara.

-AAAAHHHH!!!! INDYYYY!!!!!!!! –Lara no aguantó tanto peso y su mano cedió, comenzando a caer. Pero en el último instante, Jones la cogió de los brazos.

-Aguanta!!! –Dijo intentando subirla hacia arriba. Lara dio una patada al hombre que se mantenía aferrado a sus piernas.

-Suéltame!

Jones tiró todo lo que pudo y haciendo un gran esfuerzo consiguió empezar a elevar tanto a su amiga como al mercenario. Lara se aferró a los brazos del arqueólogo y este consiguió poner a ambos en suelo firme.

La chica miraba extenuada a su salvador mientras intentaba recuperarse de la mala experiencia vivida. Pero Jones fue más práctico y cogió el arma que seguía en el suelo, apuntando sin compasión al mercenario.

-Dime, que deberíamos hacer con él? –Dijo Indy con sarcasmo.

-Yo voto por matarle… -Prosiguió Lara, siguiéndole el juego.

-NO! No dispares por favor! –Grito el hombre desesperado.

-Y por que no? Acaso tu no me estabas estrangulando hace un rato? –Dijo engatillando el arma.

El hombre comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso y miraba suplicante al arqueólogo. Se produjo un silencio incomodo y entonces, volvió a irrumpir la quinta sinfonía de Mozart.

Lara observó el móvil, que yacía al lado del cadáver. Y sin pensárselo se lo pasó al mercenario.

-Es Herman… contéstale.

El hombre le miró temeroso y respondió a la llamada.

-Si?

-Están ya muertos?

El mercenario miró a Jones, quien le hacía un gesto afirmativo sin dejar de apuntarle.

-Emm… sí, aunque no fue fácil.

-Perfecto, coged el primer vuelo que encontréis hacia Noruega, nos reuniremos allí.

-De acuerdo. –Acto seguido colgó el teléfono.

-Noruega? –Dijo Lara –Y que hacen allí?

-Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo –Le respondió el arqueólogo –Tu, ponte en pie y camina delante de nosotros. No intentes ninguna tontería.

El hombre hizo lo que le ordenaba y Lara siguió a Jones.

-Que piensas hacer? –Preguntó la chica.

Indy sonrió.

* * *

El avión despegó de inmediato y pronto pudieron quitarse los cinturones de seguridad. Erwin parecía distraído mirando por la diminuta ventanilla.

-Traigo buenas noticias… -Dijo Herman, sentándose al lado del rubio –Ni Lara ni su amiguito nos causarán más problemas.

-Yaaa…. –Dijo Erwin con ironía.

Herman le miró extrañado.

* * *

Los tres se internaron por el agujero llegando a la pequeña sala de los nichos donde pocas horas antes habían permanecido Erwin y Herman.

-Pero que andaban buscando esos engreídos entre tanto hueso y polvo? –Dijo Lara observando con asco el lugar.

-La estatua sin duda, y parece que la encontraron –Sentenció el arqueólogo señalando a uno de los sarcófagos, que permanecía abierto.

Pasó su mano sobre la tapa y leyó la inscripción.

-Que Ra guíe la búsqueda…

* * *

-¿Estas seguro de ello? –Prosiguió Erwin con la misma irónia que antes.

-Mis hombres son los mejores que puedas encontrar –Dijo Herman con fantochería.

-Para ello les pago –Dijo el rubio sin remilgos.

* * *

-El sarcófago esta vacío, debió contener la estatua.

-Pero fíjate… tallado en su base hay un mapa.

-Es un mapa completo de las costas mediterráneas! No sabía que los egipcios hubieran llegado tan lejos…

Jones quedó realmente sorprendido

-Y no solo eso… dijo señalando hacia el norte…

-Las costas escandinavas! Fíjate… hay una extraña inscripción sobre noruega.

-Pero… no son jeroglíficos, que clase de escritura es esta?!

Jones dio un silbido de sorpresa y alzó su sombrero con el dedo índice.

-En el nombre de la arqueología, que hacen runas vikingas en un sarcófago egipcio?! –Dijo risueño acariciando el sarcófago, como si hubiera descubierto un preciado tesoro.

-Bien, tú eres el experto, que pone?

Pasó sus dedos sobre la inscripción y comenzó a leer.

-"Donde las eternas nieves moran y guardado por los que nunca perecieron, se encuentra la última reliquia del condenado siempre vigilada por la impávida mirada del guerrero de anubis y la espesa niebla ancestral, en la cual Ra guiará tu búsqueda a la redención"

-Emm…. Indy, no me he enterado de nada.

Indy permaneció pensativo por unos instantes como si no hubiera escuchado a su compañera.

-Los que nunca perecieron… espesa niebla ancestral… eternas nieves… -Murmuró.

-Indy?

-Los que nunca perecieron…

-Indy!!

El arqueólogo pareció salir de sus pensamientos.

-Bergen! –Dijo victorioso.

-Bergen? Que es eso?

-No es que, sino donde. Bergen es un pueblo de las costas noruegas, que por su proximidad al mar y su posición montañosa es famoso por sus intensas nieblas, al estar en esas latitudes y en terreno alto las nieves nunca se funden, cerca de allí, según los historiadores se encuentran unas ruinas de un antiguo pueblo nórdico y este pueblo fue el último vestigio vikingo que quedó en pié tras la devastación que acabó con el resto de su civilización… los que se salvaron y no perecieron. Demasiadas cosas coinciden.

-Muy bien, Doctor Jones. –Dijo con sorna, ya que nunca le había llamado por su título académico. –Y a que esperamos para partir?

-Pues no perdamos más el tiempo y vayamos rumbo a Noruega –Dijo el arqueólogo risueño como un niño al que le dan una piruleta, aunque su gesto desapareció en un instante.

-No puede ser…

-Que ocurre?

El arqueólogo se puso realmente pálido mientras su dedo señalaba hacia otro sarcófago, en cuyo interior, descansaba un esqueleto. No era uno cualquiera, su cráneo era alargado y de él salían varios cuernos, su dentadura tampoco era normal, los colmillos estaban muy desarrollados y sus manos parecían mas bien un par de zarpas.

-Dios mío… es igual que el que encontramos en Alemania… deforme, con cuernos y zarpas en las manos –Dijo Indy, mientras le temblaba la voz.

-Puede que eso se lo hubieran hecho posteriormente, ya sabes, para dar miedo a los saqueadores de tumbas y parece que lo han conseguido, alegra esa cara hombre que parece que hayas visto a un muerto, jejeje

-Que chiste mas malo… -Dijo el mercenario que hasta entonces había permanecido sumiso.

-Eh, tampoco tanto… tu a callar! –Dijo Lara un poco chafada.

-Salgamos de aquí, este sitio empieza a no gustarme –Concluyó Indy mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Indy, que vamos a hacer con él? –Dijo señalando al mercenario, que al escucharla contuvo la respiración.

El arqueólogo sonrió.

* * *

Minutos después comenzaron a salir del templo mientras a lo lejos oían una voz:

-Malditos!!! Volved aquí y desatadme!!!

La tarde comenzaba a decaer y una pequeña brisa les dio de lleno en sus rostros. Jones se quitó el sombrero y se echó el cabello hacia atrás para después volverse a colocar su preciada prenda.

-Mira… allí esta James –Dijo señalando al lugar donde había dejado el jeep. Se dirigieron hacía allí, y se introdujeron en el vehículo.

-Habéis averiguado algo? Tardabais demasiado –Dijo el muchacho nada más verlos.

-Oh… si, es que nos hemos encontrado con unos amigos, pero no importa, escucha, debemos ir sin demora hacia Noruega.

-Noruega?! –Dijo James, realmente asombrado.

* * *

Continuaraaaaa... si recibo reviews xDDD 


	8. Leyendas

_**Capítulo 8: Leyendas  
**_

0

0

0

* * *

Un avión de carga surcaba ruidosamente la frontera entre Finlandia y Noruega. Sus ocupantes era tan solo un pequeño grupo de cinco personas y numerosas toneladas de mercancías. 

James sostenía una animada conversación en la cabina, junto con los dos pilotos, mientras tanto, en la bodega ocurrían otras cosas…

Lara Croft aún permanecía despierta, calculando sobre un mapa la posición exacta de Bergen y la ruta que debían tomar al llegar a Noruega. Sus pensamientos giraban sin rumbo preciso. No sabía cual era la finalidad de las estatuas y ni siquiera sabía el porque arriesgaban tanto por pararle los pies a Herman, intuía que era algo más que venganza lo que perseguía pero no llegaba a alcanzar el verdadero significado de su propia búsqueda.

En ese mismo instante, Jones despertó sobresaltado con toda la frente empapada en sudor y con la respiración acelerada.

-Déjame que lo adivine…otra pesadilla con el nazi Van Helgen? La próxima vez bébete diez Red bulls ha ver si así nos evitamos esto eh? –Dijo la chica con sorna.

-Perdon si te molestan tanto mis traumas nocturnos -Respondió Jones con sarcasmo.

El aventurero trató de incorporarse, tendiendo su espalda sobre una de las cajas de mercancías, permaneciendo sentado y pensativo. Lara suspiró.

-Indy, tranquilízate, solo es un sueño, no es lógico que te obsesiones porque ese hombre ya no volverá… pertenece al pasado, es mejor que lo olvides.

-Pero es que no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza… es como si aún me persiguiera. ¿Crees que… bueno… que tal vez también estuviera aquí? Porque yo también pertenezco al pasado, y sin embargo estoy aquí.

Lara rodó los ojos y soltó el boli sobre la mesa.

-Recuérdame que la próxima vez que provoque un viaje en el tiempo pida uno sin paranoias incluidas, vale?

Jones sonrió.

-Y sin "metomentodo que odia que la quiten la razón y que termina hablando de cosas que solo entiende ella siempre y cuando no te da un puñetazo antes" por favor.

Lara frunció el entrecejo.

En ese momento la puerta de la cabina se abrió y apareció James risueño.

-Ey chicos, preparaos, ya casi hemos llegado.

* * *

Unos minutos después, el avión aterrizaba en el aeropuerto de Oslo, la capital Noruega. 

Y varias horas después llegaban al pequeño pueblo de Bergen, al mismo tiempo que empezaban a caer espesos copos de nieve.

El camino hasta allí había sido arduo debido a los numerosos puertos de montaña y la necesidad de usar cadenas en el coche, tardaron más de lo previsto pero allí estaban.

El pueblo dejaba mucho que desear, era bastante pequeño y sus gentes eran escasas y poco amistosas, no obstante aun quedaban vestigios vikingos tallados en piedras cercanas, eran los indicios necesarios para saber que no se habían equivocado de lugar.

La tormenta de nieve no parecía amainar y el frío se internaba dentro de la piel de los aventureros, a pesar de ir con ropas de abrigo grueso.

-Entremos en la taberna, el mal tiempo no nos permitirá avanzar y podremos comer caliente… -Propuso James.

El interior tenía una temperatura agradable comparada con la tempestad que se acababa de desatar en el exterior. El local era bastante rudimentario, pero gozaba de un buen ambiente, los lugareños intercambiaban palabras entre risas y copas mientras los recién llegados avanzaban con paso despacio hacia la barra. Algunos callaron observando a los forasteros.

Jones lanzó una mirada a su alrededor, observando con desdeño como era vigilado por los lugareños de la estancia. Sin pensarlo se sentó en la barra, junto a sus compañeros.

-No solemos ver forasteros por estos parajes –Dijo una voz amistosa tras la barra.

Se trataba de una anciana menuda, con rostro risueño y muy hábil en su tarea de tabernera. Rápidamente limpió el trozo de barra que ocupaban los recién llegados.

-Que les pongo?

-Tres wiskys, gracias.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la mujer les sirvió sus bebidas.

Lara sacó un mapa y lo puso en medio de sus compañeros.

-Fijaos, he calculado la ruta –Dijo señalando una marca de boli- Y lo que buscamos esta tan solo esta a 8 km de aquí.

-Vienen de viaje? –Intuyó la anciana mientras les servia unas tapitas.

-Si –Respondió Jones sonriendo -Emm… si es tan amable nos gustaría saber donde podríamos conseguir caballos nórdicos.

Lara miró sorprendida a Indy.

-Caballos? Existen motos de nieve… sabes?

-Me lo imaginaba, pero en la cumbre de la montaña los motores de las motos se congelarían por las bajas temperaturas y quedarían inutilizables, mientras que un caballo nórdico esta adaptado a las inclemencias de este tiempo.

-Lo haces por llevarme la contraria, no? -Susurró Lara.

-Pues mira, pensandolo... si

Al final, Lara sonrió, tenía que reconocer la lógica y el sentido común de su compañero.

-Si, cerca de aquí hay una granja, preguntad por Sröll… sino es mucha indiscreción me gustaría saber vuestra ruta, es pura curiosidad.

-Nos dirigimos al antiguo poblado vikingo de la montaña de Braghum.

La taberna entera sucumbió en el silecio, nadie se atrevió a pronunciar nada.

-Eso es malo? –Dijo James sorprendido, rompiendo el silencio.

-No debéis ir a ese lugar… -Dijo la tabernera sobresaltada.

-Y eso porque? –Prosiguió Lara.

-…Esta maldito.

Jones se inclinó sobre la barra.

-Que se cuenta sobre ese lugar? –Dijo con interés.

Las leyendas cuenta sobre él como el paraje del demonio, ninguno que se haya aventurado a ir a regresado para contarlo, tan solo uno volvió y se volvió loco por lo que había visto, repetía constantemente dos nombres y al final se suicidó sumido en la demencia.

-Dos nombres? Que nombres? –Preguntó el arqueólogo con interés.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio, nadie quería hablar.

-Ya veo… historias para no dormir… -Dijo Indy bebiéndose de un solo trago el vaso de alcohol sin dar ningún crédito a lo que acababa de oír, solo son leyendas como las de tantos otros lugares que él mismo se había atrevido a profanar años atrás.

Sin más preámbulos se sintió algo espeso y dejando atrás a sus compañeros se dirigió a los baños. Mientras aumentaban los murmullos de las gentes a su alrededor.

Se miró en los espejos, no sabía porque pero comenzó a sentirse algo aturdido, abrió el grifo del lavabo y se echó agua en la cara, volvió a levantar la cabeza y entonces en el espejo vio reflejada una segunda figura, asustado se dio la vuelta rápidamente para descubrir a una joven mujer, no tendría algo mas de veinte años su tez era clara y redonda por la que caían mechones de cabello pelirrojo dejando ver un par de ojos marrón caramelo.

-No debes ir allí –Dijo.

Sus miradas se juntaron y por un momento pareció que sobraban las palabras.

-No tengo elección –Respondió Indy.

-Siempre hay elección –Prosiguió la chica, acercándose más al arqueólogo –Si continúas, tu viaje acabará mal.

Jones observó la mirada preocupada de la mujer.

-Tu sabes algo, que es lo que decía ese hombre que consiguió regresar?

-Era mi abuelo, sus deseos de fortuna y gloria le llevaron a ese trágico final, marchó hacia allí con el deseo de encontrar los grandes tesoros que los vikingos solían acumular, para volver pocos días después con el rostro desencajado y completamente senil y loco, pronunciando dos nombres sin cesar…

-Que nombres?

-Erick el rojo y demonio

Aquellos nombres debían tener una relación lógica que en ese momento Indiana no alcazaba a comprender, la mujer se llevó las manos a su cuello.

-Si no hay manera de cambiarte de opinión, al menos quiero que lleves esto –Ella se quitó el medallón que llevaba puesto y rodeando con sus brazos al arqueólogo se lo colocó en su cuello.

Jones le observó, se trataba de un pequeño círculo incompleto en cuyo interior estaba representada la cabeza y el torso del dios egipcio Anubis, el círculo no acababa, aquella pieza estaba incompleta y faltaba la otra mitad para completar la figura.

-Anubis? Por que? –Respondió sorprendido.

Ella sonrió.

-Trae buena suerte.

-Gracias…

* * *

Horas más tarde, Lara terminaba de preparar su caballo, Jones había tenido una decisión acertada respecto a aquellos animales, poseían un pelaje muy espeso y sus patas eran más fuertes y capaces de moverse a gran velocidad por la nieve. 

James se subió de un salto a su caballo.

-Nos vamos? –Dijo

Lara e Indy siguieron su mismo ejemplo y comenzaron a galopar siguiendo el mapa que la chica había trazado.

El viaje duró un par de horas y en aquel tiempo Jones no paraba de dar vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con la joven de la taberna, preguntándose a que se referiría con:

"Si continúas, tu viaje acabará mal"

Era extraño, pero tenía la certeza de que ella, de alguna manera, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

-Porque diría eso la mujer pelirroja? -Dijo pensando en voz alta.

-Quien?

-Si, la chica pelirroja que había en la taberna

-Jones… no había ninguna chica pelirroja en el bar.

-Claro que si, yo he hablado con ella.

James y Lara se miraron preocupados.

* * *

Según avanzaban la niebla comenzaba a hacerse más espesa y blanca, formando un manto que impedía ver más allá de tres o cuatro metros. 

La chica consultó con su brújula electrónica.

-No os separéis demasiado, con esta niebla podríamos perdernos… sigamos de frente.

Pocos minutos después vieron el primer vestigio vikingo en su camino, se trataba de una piedra con runas inscritas.

-El día de Ragnarök se iniciará con el advenimiento de "El Guerrero" –Tradujo el arqueólogo.

-Que es Ragnarök? –Preguntó confuso James.

-El día del juicio final

-Eso no me gusta nada…

-Fijaos, ya estamos llegando… será mejor que continuemos andando –Dijo Lara desmontándose del animal, los demás la siguieron y poco a poco se introdujeron en la niebla…

* * *

Continuará... 


	9. Fin del viaje

Os presento el capitulo mas largo que jamas he escrito :D

* * *

CAPITULO 9: Fin del viaje

0

0

0

La eterna nieve se hallaba fuertemente acumulada en el desolador paisaje. Donde en tiempos pasados había sido la cuna de la civilización vikinga, ahora solo unas pocas ruinas quedaban allí como únicas testigos del paso del tiempo.

-De verdad crees que aquí encontraremos algo? Entre cuatro piedras mohosas… por cierto, donde estamos? –Dijo James, sacudiéndose las manos del frío.

EL arqueólogo quitó la nieve acumulada que había en una laja de piedra cercana…

-Arsuk "barba rubia" 1045-1076…. Emm… que significa? –Dijo Lara leyendo la inscripción.

Jones miró a su alrededor…

-Un cementerio vikingo! –Exclamó sorprendido.

-Creía que los vikingos quemaban a sus muertos, no los enterraban…

-Pues al parecer no.

Rápidamente limpió más lajas pedrosas…

-Kayif "hacha sangrienta" 1024-1054

-Y este, Tarik "el tramposo" 1079-1105 –Dijo Lara ayudándole.

Jones limpiaba el resto afanosamente.

-Se puede saber que demonios buscáis? Solo son viejas y podridas tumbas… -Dijo James algo molesto.

-Bingo! –Gritó el arqueólogo orgulloso.

-Que es? –Dijo Lara corriendo a su lado.

Indy señaló a una de las lápidas.

-Erick "El rojo" 1032-1069

-Que tiene de especial?

-El tipo que consiguió regresar de este lugar solo repetía dos nombres… Erick el rojo y Demonio.

-Que original… -Dijo con sarcasmo e indiferencia James.

-Os importaría ayudarme?

-Que vas a hacer? –Dijeron al unísono la chica y James.

Jones sonrió.

-Que pensáis? –Prosiguió mientras intentaba correr la tapa de la tumba.

-No seas absurdo… -Dijo James bufándose.

-Tan seguro estas? –Dijo Jones terminando de correr la lápida descubriendo una sonrisa en su rostro cuando vio que aquello no era una tumba sino una entrada a un lugar subterráneo.

-Wow! Menudo lugar mas… mas… em… -Comenzó a decir James una vez que descendieron.

-Si, no llamare nunca a este decorador –Dijo Lara un tanto espantada.

-Es horrible –Prosiguió James.

-No os dejéis llevar por las apariencias, las entradas a los templos vikingos sirven para espantar a los saqueadores de tumbas… -Concluyó Indy.

-Y te sientes espantado? –Dijo Lara con sarcasmo a Jones.

-Eh! Estas insinuando que yo sea un saqueador?

-Bueno, venimos a robar una estatua no creo que haya diferencia

-Claro que hay diferencia, lo hacemos por el bien, la gente debería ver el patrimonio de otras culturas en los museos, así no se pierde la memoria de los pueblos que un día forjaron el mundo y…

-Jones?

-Vale, somos saqueadores… pero por una buena causa.

-Ey! Que demonios es esa cosa? –Dijo James señalando a un mural e iluminándolo con una antorcha.

-"El advenimiento del gran guerrero traerá consigo el día de ragnarok" Lo mismo que ponía en aquella roca cuando llegamos a este lugar.

-Jones fíjate…

Debajo de aquella frase, había una escena representada, era un hombre en una armadura negra luchando contra… una mujer o eso parecía… tenía el mismo aspecto que aquellos esqueletos que ya habían visto, deforme, con cuernos, colmillos y afiladas garras, sin embargo era bella y hermosísima, el joven guerrero en armadura portaba una espada negra muy peculiar y sobre su pecho brillaba un resplandeciente medallón de bronce con la imagen de Anubis impreso en él. La mujer tenía clavada su espada en el pecho del guerrero, habiendo traspasado el medallón, partiéndolo en dos.

Jones se llevó la mano a su pecho, palpando el medio medallón que la muchacha de la taberna le había entregado. ¿Era posible que fuera el mismo medallón? Solo pensarlo le daba escalofríos, por que si estaba en lo cierto, al igual que existía el medallón, también tendrían que existir aquellas criaturas…

Siguieron caminando por el pasadizo subterráneo hasta que se internaron en una especie de gran caverna que parecía que no tenía fin. Era una gran entrada, con figuras talladas directamente en la piedra y al fondo un pequeño manantial corria hasta una gran cascada de agua que extendía hasta un abismo que parecía no tener fondo.

-fiuuu Una gran caída…! –Dijo James señalándolo.

Una extraña sensación comenzó a adueñarse de Indy a la vez que avanzaba… finalmente llegaron al final de esa caverna, una estancia decorada con pinturas vikingas, y una gran puerta sellada en el centro. La puerta estaba decorada con ribetes de oro con formas de caballos nórdicos y un gran agujero en el centro. A cada lado de la puerta había espadas y lanzas decorando las paredes.

Jones sintió que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, provocándole nauseas.

La chica examinó la puerta, buscando alguna palanca o mecanismo para abrirla.

-Lara! Rápido ven aquí! –Grito James.

De repente todo dejó de dar vueltas en la mente de Indy, a su alrededor todo parecía distinto y se percató de que Lara y James habían desaparecido de la habitación.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al oír pisadas detrás de él, rápidamente se ocultó detrás de unos pilares, justo a tiempo para no ser visto.

Una misteriosa figura surgió en la estancia, intentó ver su rostro pero le fue imposible ya que iba encapuchado con una gran capa negra que le cubría gran parte de su faz y cuerpo. Aquella misteriosa figura se dirigía directamente a la puerta y ante el asombro de Jones, aquel hombre cogió una de las lanzas que colgaban de la pared, clavándola justo en el agujero excéntrico de la puerta, comenzó a girar la lanza y a medida que lo hacia las bisagras de la puerta comenzaron a ceder. Jones no podía creerlo. La puerta se abrió por completo y el hombre desapareció a través de ella. El arqueólogo quiso seguirle pero de repente todo volvió a dar vueltas hasta que oyó una voz en la lejanía.

-Jones! Jones! Estas bien? Puedes oírme? –Dijo Lara sujetándole entre sus brazos con la ayuda de James.

Indy abrió los ojos.

-Que ha pasado? Y el hombre?

-Que… que hombre? De que hablas? Intentábamos abrir la puerta cuando de repente te desmayaste!

-Que? No vosotros desaparecisteis… yo…

Lara y James se miraron preocupados.

-Creo que he tenido alguna especie de visión –Dijo el arqueólogo meditando.

-Jones… emm… creo que debes descansar.

-No, noo… es cierto! Se como abrir la puerta! Mirad…

Indy se dirigió hacia la pared de las lanzas y cogió la misma que había utilizado el encapuchado en su visión.

-Oh… esto es absurdo… -Dijo James –Es que has perdido el juicio?

Indy hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y encajó la lanza en el agujero de la puerta, girándola.

-Oh Dios… -Dijo James al ver la puerta abrirse.

Lara se acercó al arqueólogo.

-Me estas asustando…

-El que se esta asustando soy yo…

Siguieron caminando a través de la nueva puerta abierta, hasta que llegaron a un pasillo final, al fondo se pudo vislumbrar la ultima y flamante estatuilla sobre un pedestal entallado en la piedra, en las paredes del angosto pasillo furiosas gárgolas colgaban sobre el techo también talladas en la piedra.

James sonrió y Lara se dirigió presta hacia allí.

-Quieta! –Gritó Jones

-Que ocurre?

-No puede ser tan fácil… -Dijo el arqueólogo

-Otra vez con las paranoias! –Exclamó James con ironía

Jones cogió una piedra y la lanzo a la mitad del pasillo, la piedra entró en contacto con el suelo y de repente de las bocas de aquellas gárgolas salieron flechas que impactaron con toda su fuerza contra la piedra, moliéndola y rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

-Pues mi paranoia te podría haber costado cara… -Dijo Indy examinando las posibilidades.

-Y como vamos a pasar? Si al pisar el suelo del pasillo nos lanzaran las flechas? –Dijo Lara entristecida.

Jones se acarició la barbilla con gesto pensativo mientras miraba con interés a las gárgolas.

-Pues a no ser que seas superman y pases volando… -Dijo James

-Volar? … Buena idea… -Dijo Jones

-Que?

-Esperadme aquí… -Dijo desenrollando su látigo.

-Ten cuidado… -Dijo Lara agarrándole con suavidad del brazo.

Sin decir una palabra lanzó con la maestría que le caracteriza su látigo hacia la primera gárgola del techo, enrollándose a la perfección alrededor de su cabeza.

Jones se lanzó y sus pies se despegaron del suelo pasando por encima del entrampado suelo, comenzó a trepar por el látigo hasta llegar a la cabeza de la gárgola, donde con todo su esfuerzo se agarró con un brazo a ella, y con el otro lanzó de nuevo el látigo hacia la segunda gárgola, la operación se repitió con éxito, ya solo quedaba una gárgola más para llegar al ansiado premio. A pesar de que sus brazos comenzaban a estar cansados del esfuerzo, se agarró de nuevo a la cabeza de la gárgola para evitar caer al suelo, y con el otro lazó su látigo, pero al enrollarse en la siguiente cabeza la piedra cedió y la cabeza de la siguiente gárgola cayó al suelo. Rápidamente se apartó de la boca de la gárgola en la que se sostenía, y esta comenzó a lanzar sus flechas. Con tanto ajetreo sus brazos comenzaron a flaquear empezando a perder la fuerza.

-Dios mío! Indy no te sueltes!!! –Gritó Lara al otro lado del pasillo.

Las manos de Jones empezaron a resbalar pero antes de caer balanceó sus piernas hacia delante y se soltó, saltando el último tramo de aquel mortífero pasillo, poniéndose a salvo.

James y Lara respiraron aliviados.

Pero cuando Jones se aproximó al pedestal donde posaba la estatua el suelo se desvaneció a sus pies transformándose en una rampa, lanzándolo violentamente hacia abajo, a los niveles inferiores.

-Indyyy!!!!

-Auch!... tranquila, estoy bien, escuchadme… vosotros coged la estatua y volved a la entrada, intentaré encontrar otro camino que me lleve hasta allí, de acuerdo?

-Esta bien, nos veremos allí pero… no tardes. –Respondió Lara Croft.

-Emm… Lara… como demonios vamos a pasar por ahí para conseguir la estatua? –Dijo James.

La chica y James se miraron.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Herman, Erwin y el resto de mercenarios llegaban a las ruinas de aquel vestigio vikingo. 

-Herman… prepara el equipo de excavación… -Dijo el rubio a su subordinado.

* * *

Jones se incorporó, tenía los huesos molidos y cualquier esfuerzo le suponía una gran tortura, pero aún así consiguió incorporarse. Se encontraba en una nueva habitación, parecía una especie de mausoleo sagrado, se dividía en dos niveles, al superior se accedía por un pequeño tramo de escaleras y en lo mas alto parecía brillar un objeto, atraído por él, se dirigió hacia allí, subiendo con precaución los escalones. Con curiosidad y olvidandose de la precaucion, llegó a la cima, y sobre un pequeño altar, vió el objeto en cuestión. 

Se trataba de una pequeña pieza de bronce, q le resultaba tremendamente familiar, la cogió entre sus manos para examinarla mejor, era una semiesfera con medio anubis tallado en su interior.

La sangre del arqueólogo se congeló en ese instante, no por el frío del lugar, sino que confundido sacó el medio medallón que llevaba al cuello y lo colocó con la pieza que acababa de encontrar uniendo las dos partes

-Encaja…! –Exclamó sorprendido

De repente, cuando las dos mitades del medallón entraron en contacto un brillo inmenso cegó por momentos al arqueólogo que por instinto se tapó los ojos con sus manos.

Bueno, ya tenemos la estatuilla –dijo Lara guardándola entre paños para no tocarla directamente.

-Fantástico! Ahora solo tenemos que regresar a la entrada, seguro que Jones nos esta esperando ya allí –Dijo James ilusionado.

El medallón seguía prendido de su cuello y cada vez brillaba más y más. Apenas unos segundos después una extraña sensación recorrió todo el cuerpo de Indy que continuó con un temblor que poco a poco se convirtió en dolor. Jones comenzó a gritar asustado e incapaz de soportar aquella tortura. Trato de quitarse el medallón pero fue entonces cuando observó que no podía moverse, sus músculos no le respondían. El cuerpo del arqueólogo no pudo soportar aquella situación y finalmente cayó inconsciente sobre la nieve.

* * *

Erwin observaba impaciente como se llevaban a cabo las tareas de excavación. 

-No pueden ir tus hombres mas deprisa?! –Dijo exasperado el rubio.

-Señor, hacen lo que pueden, son muy pocos y no pueden ir mas rápido –Contestó Herman, tratando de disculparse.

El rubio le miró.

-Pues haz algo útil! –Dijo dándole una pala y señalando el lugar donde los demás excavaban sin descanso.

* * *

Abrió los ojos muy lentamente, a la vez que se incorporaba. El dolor había desaparecido e incluso se sentía lleno de vitalidad, mejor que nunca. 

Instintivamente se llevó las manos al pecho y cogió el medallón. Observando que las dos mitades estaban completamente unidas formando una sola pieza, ni siquiera se notaba el lugar de unión!

Estaba tan maravillado que no se dio cuenta de lo que se acercaba tras él.

-Es fantástico… la prueba definitiva de que los vikingos viajaron a Egipto! Seguro que por esto me darían el titulo de director del museo!!! –Dijo emocionado observando el medallón que prendaba de su cuello.

Se giró para regresar hacia la entrada pero lo que vio ante sus ojos le heló la sangre….

* * *

James y Lara permanecían sentados cerca de uno de los pilares de la entrada. 

-Por que tardará tanto Indy? –Dijo Lara con tono preocupado.

-Seguro que se ha perdido, pero no creo que tarde mas en regresar, cuestión de esperar… -Dijo James intentando tranquilizar a Lara mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-No sé, no es normal, no es un sitio muy grande para perderse… temo que le haya pasado algo malo… -Dijo Lara

El chico la miró y asintió.

-Lo que yo opino es que….

De repente un grito desgarrado se oyó a lo lejos…

-Que… que ha sido eso?

El grito se escuchó mas fuerte, fuera lo que fuera se estaba acercando y deprisa…

Lara desenfundó sus pistolas apuntando a la oscuridad, entonces vio una figura correr a toda velocidad hacia allí, y Lara comenzó a apretar el gatillo.

Pero aquella figura pronto tomó forma.

-Jones?! –Dijo Lara bajando el arma.

-COOOOORRREEEDDDD!!!! –grito el arqueólogo.

-Pero que… Cielo santo…!

Detrás de Jones se vislumbró una segunda figura que también tomo forma.

* * *

-Señor hemos tocado piedra… 

-Bien… bien! Vamos, seguid así! Ya falta poco… –Dijo Erwin entusiasmado.

Herman se acercó a Erwin.

-Que esperas encontrar ahí dentro?

-La última estatuilla… y algún que otro… souvenir… -Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

* * *

De entre las sombras, salió un hombre de unos dos metros de altura, unos cuernos sobresalían de su cráneo y sus manos terminaban en afiladas garras, además sus colmillos eran fieros y más largos de lo normal. 

Lara relacionó enseguida lo que estaba viendo con los esqueletos deformes que habían visto y con el cuadro de la entrada al templo en el que se hallaban.

-Dios mío…existen esas cosas! –Dijo la chica maravillada.

La bestia humanoide estaba dando alcance a Jones.

-Lara, haz algo! –Dijo James desesperado.

La chica salió de su embobamiento justo cuando aquella abominable criatura empujo a Indy, lanzándolo contra el suelo, su látigo cayó lejos, cerca de la cascada del manantial.

-Eh tu! No te han enseñado modales?! –Dijo Lara apuntándole.

Pero la bestia la ignoró por completo y se dirigió hacia Jones.

Lara disparó pero fallo.

La bestia agarró del cuello de la camisa a Indy, comenzando a levantarlo, el arqueólogo lanzo una fuerte patada al rostro de su oponente que le soltó y rápidamente se levantó lanzando un puñetazo a la bestia.

Lara apuntó de nuevo pero Jones y aquella criatura estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que tuvo miedo de dar por error al arqueólogo.

Jones lanzó un nuevo puñetazo pero la bestia le esquivó devolviéndole un zarpazo que le dio de lleno en el costado.

-Arg…!

Indy se llevó las manos al costado, que comenzó a sangrar.

-Ey… eso ha dolido! –Dijo lanzándole rápidos y contundentes puñetazos… La criatura se balanceó hacia atrás, justo hacia el abismo de la cascada. Jones pensó que si seguía así podía acabar con su oponente tirándolo por la cascada.

La chica miraba angustiada la escena.

Jones volvió a lanzar un puñetazo, pero la criatura le agarró de la muñeca con fuerza deteniéndole. Con la otra mano le agarró del cuello. Jones forcejeaba intentando liberarse.

Lara cogió una de las lanzas de la pared.

-Eh tu grandullón! Suéltale o no te gustara verme cabreada!

-Eso es cierto... -Dijo James.

La bestia siguió estrangulando al arqueólogo, momentáneamente miró a la chica:

-Arkanum tesale ir a vaku…

-Esa cosa habla?! –Dijo James asombrado.

-Si, pero que ha dicho? –Dijo Lara tan asombrada como su amigo.

Jones aprovechó la distracción y lanzo unas patadas fuertes a su oponente quien le soltó enseguida, la bestia perdió el equilibrio y cayó por el abismo, se agarró al borde pero sus garras resbalaron, pesé a todo nada pudo salvarle de su fatal destino…

Jones sonrió.

Lara respiró aliviada.

-Que era esa cosa? –Dijo James.

-Indy cuidado!!!

El arqueólogo notó como algo se enrollaba en su pierna, era la mano de la criatura! No pudo soportar el peso y cayó junto al borde del abismo, comenzando a resbalar, era demasiado su peso mas el de la bestia al otro lado.

-INDYYYY! AGUANTAAA!!!

El arqueólogo resbalaba más y más.

Lara se lanzó al lado de Jones pero cuando sus manos estaban a punto de agarrar las de Jones, este dio un resbalón y se precipitó por el oscuro abismo.

La chica gritó desesperada:

-NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

El arqueólogo pronto desapareció en la negrura del interminable abismo, a la vez que su aterrado grito se dejó de escuchar…

* * *

En aquel mismo instante Herman y su equipo de excavación terminaron el trabajo y consiguieron entrar en el templo, justamente a un lugar que parecía el fondo de un acantilado, una especie de lago-geiser… lo que vieron allí, les heló la sangre, sin que nada tuviera que ver las bajas temperaturas del lugar con ello. 

Entraron rápidamente por el boquete que sus hombres habían terminado de abrir, se trataba de una estancia con un gran estanque en el fondo y una gran cascada, tan larga que no vieron su principio perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la altura…

Herman miró sorprendido hacia arriba, y aunque trato de buscar alguna salida de esa habitación, observo que no existía ninguna. Erwin buscaba lo mismo pero no lo encontró.

-Necesitaremos el equipo de escalada.

Herman asintió decepcionado. Justo en aquel momento el gran lobo blanco apareció parándose en frente de su amo intentando llamar su atención.

-Que me traes chico? –Dijo Erwin.

El lobo se posó sobre sus patas traseras mientras dejaba caer el objeto que llevaba prendido en su mandíbula…. Un sombrero de fieltro.

-Jones… -Musitó el rubio.

* * *

Continuará... Esperemos, no:D 


	10. El pasado siempre llama dos veces

**Capitulo 10: El pasado siempre llama dos veces **

0

0

0

* * *

El lobo ladró y comenzó a correr hacia una dirección. Erwin y Herman lo siguieron hasta llegar a las orillas del lago.

-Es Jones… -Dijo señalándolo.

Erwin dio la vuelta al cuerpo del arqueólogo, poniéndolo boca arriba.

-Esta muy pálido… esta muerto?

El rubio colocó sus dedos sobre el cuello del americano.

-No… aunque tiene el pulso muy débil.

Herman sacó su pistola y apuntó al americano.

-Que haces?! –Dijo Erwin cogiendo de la muñeca a su compañero y desviando el tiro.

-Acabar con él de una vez por todas, ya nos ha causado demasiados problemas.

-No seas estúpido, sino encontramos la estatua eso supondrá que se la habrá llevado Lara y entonces nuestra única salida sería negociar con ella.

-Seria imposible "negociar" con esa chica, es terca como una mula.

-Lo sé, y ahí es donde entra nuestro "amigo", tal vez Lara este dispuesta a negociar por salvar su vida –dijo señalando al arqueólogo.

* * *

Siguió mirando la cascada y las marcas que habían quedado sobre la nieve, no podía creer lo que había pasado en tan solo un instante. Apoyó su mano sobre la marca de las manos de Indy que instantes antes habían estado ahí y cogió la nieve entre los dedos.

James se acercó por detrás.

-Lara, lo siento mucho…

Se produjo un silencio sobrecogedor.

-Debemos irnos.

* * *

Tenía el cuerpo molido y no era por quejarse, pero le dolía todo. Poco a poco fue levantando los párpados, aunque para su sorpresa lo que alcanzo a ver no era ni mucho menos lo que se esperaba. Se encontraba tendido en lo parecía una habitación de hotel. ¿Lara le había encontrado? Intentó echar una ojeada a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos se toparon con un gran lobo tendido sobre una alfombra, demasiado cerca de el para su gusto…

-Pero que…

No le cabía ninguna duda, era el mismo que había visto en el barco. Inmediatamente el animal se levantó sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, a pesar de que le dolía todo el cuerpo trato de levantarse, no le agradaba la idea de estar en el mismo sitio con semejante animal. Apenas se había incorporado unos pocos centímetros cuando una mano se apoyó sobre su hombro, echándolo de nuevo hacia la cama.

-No corras tanto.

Conocía aquella voz.

-Herman?! -Dijo sorprendido el arqueólogo.

-Veo que te acuerdas de mí.

-Claro que si, como olvidarme de semejante rata de alcantarilla?

El mercenario hizo una mueca, pero terminó sonriendo.

-Vaya… que pronto aprendes de la señorita Croft.

-Tranquilo, eso es de cosecha propia.

-Ya veo… déjame que te enseñe la mía

* * *

Hacia un par de minutos que habían regresado. James no paraba de mirar a Lara, desde el incidente apenas había hablado nada.

-Lara… no pudiste hacer nada.

La aventurera hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, miraba con recelo la estatuilla que observaba entre sus manos.

¿Realmente merecía la pena?

* * *

-Muy bien, ahora dime… ¿Encontrasteis la última estatuilla? 

-No la tienes, eh? Jajaja

Aquello le reveló muchas cosas. Primero que no tenían la estatua, segundo que ni siquiera sabían donde estaba Lara, y tercero, que Herman no debía ser tan lumbreras como aparentaba. Al menos algo positivo había en todo aquello. El arqueólogo sonrió hasta terminar con una carcajada sarcástica.

El mercenario no pudo resistirse y propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula del americano.

-Auch!

-Escúchame mal nacido sino fuera porque mi jefe te quiere vivo créeme que te hubieras llevado un tiro en el mismo lago donde te encontramos.

-Tu jefe? Ya sabía yo que alguien como tú no podía estar detrás de todo esto.

Herman miró con odio a Indy y justo cuando estaba a punto de sacar su pistola el lobo comenzó a ladrar en dirección al mercenario. Herman se lo pensó dos veces.

-Esta vez te has librado, pero la próxima vez no será así.

Indy se mordió la lengua, sabia que no era el momento, pero le hubiera dicho un par de cosas mas a ese engreído. Oyó como la puerta se cerraba y se tendió sobre la almohada mirando al techo. Tenía que salir de allí pero estaba un poco complicado. Era evidente que la puerta estaría vigilada, por no hablar de que apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse…

Dio un suspiro cansado mientras giraba la cabeza en dirección a la bola de pelo con colmillos que estaba a tan solo un metro él y que además no le quitaba ojo de encima.

-Estupendo… -Musitó el americano.

* * *

-Quieres un poco de café caliente?

-Gracias James… Pero en este momento no puedo.

-La lo siento, de verdad. Se que ha sido duro, pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que hay que seguir adelante. Porque no te das un baño caliente y te relajas un poco?

Lara suspiro.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor... -Dijo dejando la estatuilla en la mesa para poco después dirigirse hacia el baño.

* * *

Desistió enseguida de intentar escapar. Al menos no en esas condiciones. Debía tener al menos una costilla rota, y su muñeca derecha no había corrido mejor suerte. Aunque después de todo no se explicaba como había podido sobrevivir a aquella caída, pero lo mas importante de todo¿Qué demonios era aquella cosa? Estaba claro que por los esqueletos deformes que habían visto antes no era un caso aislado, pero aún así imaginarse mas de esas cosas le ponía los pelos de punta.

De repente el lobo se irguió y empezó a mover el rabo. Acto seguido la puerta se abrió.

-Genial… aquí vamos con otra sesión de modales.-Pensó

Ante él hizo aparición el hombre rubio parándose justo enfrente suya. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero aquel rostro le resultaba tremendamente familiar.

-Al parecer nos volvemos ha encontrar, Dr. Jones.

Aquella voz… No podía ser! Por un momento se le olvidó como se volvía a respirar. ¿Como era posible?

-Erwin Van Helgen!!!

El rubio sonrió.

* * *

oooohhhh... sorpreson al canto xDDD Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! y... reviews please? 


	11. Verdaderas intenciones

**Capítulo 11: Verdaderas intenciones**

0

0

0

* * *

El agua le recorría el cuerpo, pero aunque estaba casi ardiendo, sus manos seguían heladas. Aun podía sentir la nieve del acantilado entre sus dedos. No era la primera vez que perdía a alguien en uno de sus viajes, pero sin duda, era muy dificil poder quitárselo de la cabeza…. 

El teléfono de la habitación comenzó a sonar.

-James cógelo, yo aun estoy en la ducha!

El aparato siguió sonando.

-James?

Apagó la ducha, y envolviéndose con una toalla salió enseguida del baño no sin antes coger una de sus pistolas, por si acaso se encontraba con una sorpresa indeseada.

Recorrió silenciosamente todas las estancias, pero tras comprobar que no había nadie bajó el arma suspirando.

-Debe haber ido al bar ha ahogar sus penas… no le culpo -Se dijo a si misma.

Acto seguido levantó el teléfono.

-Quien es?

-Oooh, señorita croft.¿Cuánto tiempo, verdad?

-Herman! Cómo te atreves? Y como has conseguido mi numero?!

-Ohhh… déjate de modales británicos. Ambos sabemos que no estas hecha de esa pasta. Además, solo quiero hablar contigo de negocios.

Lara rió duramente.

-Vamos Herman…. Ya sabes que ninguna oferta tuya me va a desprender de la estatua!

No se lo pensó dos veces, estaba a punto de colgarle. Ahora era Herman quien reía. Lara cerró momentáneamente los ojos mientras volvía a colocarse el auricular, sabia que había algo detrás de todo esto y la única forma de averiguarlo era darle cuartelillo.

-Ni por todo el oro del mundo, me oyes?

-En realidad yo tenía una oferta mejor…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Una oferta llamada Jones.

-…

-¿No dices nada?

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. No ha tenido ninguna gracia Herman.

-Claro que no.

Hubo silencio en ambos lados de la línea. Mientras un espeso nudo se formaba en la garganta de la chica.

-Yo… le vi morir.

-¿Segura?

Lara recapituló los hechos mentalmente, es cierto que le había visto caer, morir tal vez no… pero aquella caída… era imposible que hubiera sobrevivido!

-Necesito pruebas.

-Lo esperaba. Se q eres una escéptica, pero ya me he encargado de eso… Tu prueba esta en la oficina de correos. Y… como no me gusta perder el tiempo… El intercambio será a medianoche en el hangar 46.

La señal se cortó con una Lara estupefacta.

Lara se vistió rápidamente. Tal vez aun quedara alguna mínima esperanza a pesar de saber que podía ser una trampa, pero aun así tenía que comprobarlo. Decidida, se encaminó a salir de la habitación rumbo a la estación de correos pero algo atrajo su atención...algo que no encajaba.

* * *

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.¿Cómo era posible¿Estaría de nuevo soñando? Si, eso debía ser, solo otra pesadilla…

Erwin avanzó hasta el arqueólogo.

-No se si debería sorprenderme que aun sigas de una pieza…

-Ya me conoces, llevarte la contraria es algo que se me da muy bien.

El rubio le miró.

-No has cambiado nada Doctor Jones.

* * *

La chica dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa y lo que vio la dejo boquiabierta… La estatua había desaparecido y en su lugar había una nota.

_"Lara, lo siento, pero los negocios siempre van primero. James Ruthland."_

-Mierda… mierda!!!

* * *

-Si vas a preguntarme por la estatua… ya lo ha hecho Herman sin ningún resultado, así que ahórratelo. 

-No, eso ya lo tengo bajo control.

Los ojos de Indy se abrieron como platos, y pese a que su cuerpo le estaba gritando, se incorporó todo lo que pudo a la velocidad de un rayo.

-Como hayas hecho algo a Lara yo… arg!

Su propio cuerpo le falló y cayó desplomado sobre el lecho mientras se llevó las manos a su costado. Odiaba estar en aquella situación, y mucho mas enfrente de alguien como Van Helgen.

-Tienes suerte. Muy pocos se enfrentan a un Tardek y sobreviven para contarlo.

-A un… que?

-La criatura con cuernos con la que encontraste.

-¿Cómo sabes…!

-Es la forma de la herida lo que te delata.

Indy quedó silencioso unos instantes, trataba de encajar las cosas.

-Así que fue por eso, no? Tu quisiste llevarte el merito del descubrimiento! En la excavación, encontramos la momia de un Tar…. Como se llame… y tu que aparentemente sabias del tema quisiste aprovecharte para hacer tu mismo… espera…. Hay algo que no encaja en todo esto… ¿Por qué querrías entonces el mapa si lo único que pretendías era el control de la excavación?

Erwin se puso cómodo en un sillón cercano y permaneció silencioso dándole tiempo a pensar. Jones podía ser un entrometido persistente, pero de algo estaba seguro y es que de idiota no tenia nada. Finalmente el arqueólogo retomó la palabra.

-Tu no estabas interesado en la excavación… sino en el mapa que yo tenía! Por eso tanto empeño en perseguirme…pero aunque el mapa lo encontraras después por las anotaciones que he visto en él…

En aquel momento Jones elevó la vista mirando fijamente a Van Helgen.

-No puede ser… El mapa tiene anotaciones tuyas que cuando lo oculté no existían, pero si viajaste en el tiempo conmigo ¿Cómo ibas a encontrar el mapa después? Seria imposible.

El rubio sonrió.

-Jones… ¿Recuerdas que ocurrió la noche que te arrestamos?

Por momentos el arqueólogo pareció sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que finalmente dirigió una mirada de sorpresa y temor hacia Erwin.

-No… NO! Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí… Es imposible!

* * *

Por fin había llegado a la oficina de correos, aun no tenía demasiadas esperanzas de que Indy estuviera vivo, pero ya no la quedaba más por perder… 

-Disculpe, tiene algún paquete para Lara Croft.

-Un momento… Si, llegó esta mañana. Firme aquí por favor.

La chica no espero demasiado y abrió el paquete allí mismo. Y alli estaba... totalmente intacto, no podía creerlo!

-Indy… -Musitó sonriendo, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por el viejo sombrero del arqueólogo. Tenia que reconocerlo, aquel era el mejor correo que le habian mandado nunca... Pero no podia perder el tiempo embelesada. Rápidamente miró su reloj. Apenas quedaban 6 horas para recuperar la estatua si quería hacer el intercambio.

-Estupendo… -Dijo con sarcasmo.

* * *

**Continuará!!! (Si a Indy no le da un infarto antes, claro… xD) Espero que os siga gustando la historia, y preparaos, que en el próximo viene una nueva parte de 1940 que ya se yo que os gustan jeje, AH! muy importante… ¿reviews?)**


	12. Acorralado

**Capitulo 12: Acorralado**

0

0

0

_En aquel momento Jones elevó la vista mirando fijamente a Van Helgen._

_-No puede ser… El mapa tiene anotaciones tuyas que cuando lo oculté no existían, pero si viajaste en el tiempo conmigo ¿Cómo ibas a encontrar el mapa después? Seria imposible._

_El rubio sonrió._

_-Jones… ¿Recuerdas que ocurrió la noche que te arrestamos?_

_Por momentos el arqueólogo pareció sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que finalmente dirigió una mirada de sorpresa y temor hacia Erwin..._

* * *

.

**Norte de Alemania, 15 de septiembre de 1940…**

Unos pasos presurosos se abrían paso a través de una gruta excavada en la piedra, la visibilidad era casi nula pero eso no impedía a la pequeña comitiva seguir avanzando entre la espesura de aquellos muros.

-Profesor, esta seguro de que era por aquí?

-Tranquilo Tom, el siguiente pasillo a la derecha y ya habremos llegado.

La estancia era única, perfectamente excavada con motivos nórdicos que la decoraban casi todos haciendo referencia a batallas pasadas donde los vikingos eran los protagonistas. La humedad era bastante alta y se podía observar como sobre sus cabezas todo el techo estaba revestido con fuertes estalactitas. En el centro de la cavidad se encontraba una losa de piedra perfectamente pulida, aunque menos decorada que las paredes, pero con una desgastada inscripción en su tapa:

-Aquí yace el guerrero de los guerreros, que guiará hacia los tres destinos a los elegidos. –Leyó con soltura el arqueólogo.

-¿Qué significa?

-Pues…no lo sé. Pero solo hay un modo de averiguarlo. Ayúdame con la tapa.

El chico lo miró asustado.

-Que?! No! Estas loco?

Indy le miró contrariado.

-Es que no has escuchado el aviso de los alemanes? Tenemos que dejarlo todo en su lugar, sabes que de lo contrario seria ilegal, ahora la excavación es suya. No… no es una buena idea profesor.

-Son nazis! Acaso crees que van a cumplir lo que dicen? Ellos quieren la excavación para así quedarse con la gloria. No deberías ser tan crédulo Tom.

De repente comenzaron a escucharse ecos de detonaciones lejanas por toda aquella caverna. Sin duda no era un buen presagio de lo que ocurría en el exterior.

-Que… ha sido eso?

-Aun sigues pensando que los alemanes cumplirán con su acuerdo? Vamos, ayúdame, tenemos que darnos prisa.

El joven parecía dudoso, pero finalmente apoyo sus manos sobre la fría losa y juntos comenzaron a empujarla. Era pesada y se movía lentamente…

-Vamos, un poco mas Tom, ya casi esta abierta.

-Arg… espero que esto valga la pena como para incumplir un acuerdo diplomático.

Finalmente la losa se desprendió y comenzó a deslizarse hasta dejar al descubierto el interior de aquella tumba.

-Wow! Nunca había visto nada igual… que demonios es esto? –Exhaló Tom.

Jones estaba atónito, en su larga carrera como arqueólogo nunca había visto nada semejante. Enterrado allí, se encontraba un esqueleto de gran tamaño. Tenía una anatomía prácticamente humana, pero a la vez diferente… en aquel momento no sabia exactamente que aquellos huesos pertenecían a un Tardek, claro que tampoco intuía lo que descubriría en un futuro no muy lejano… prosiguió examinando el nicho hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre las desgastadas garras del esqueleto, donde el cadáver custodiaba celosamente un trozo de lo que parecía un…

-Papiro?!

Profesor y alumno se miraron entusiasmados. Creían haber hecho el descubrimiento del siglo. No solo por aquel cadáver tan raro, sino por haber encontrado la prueba de vinculación entre el antiguo Egipto y los pueblos nórdicos.

Con sumo cuidado, Jones cogió el papiro desenrollándolo con precaución para evitar dañarlo.

-Parece una especie de mapa… pero que indicara? -Dijo Tom observándolo.

-No estoy muy seguro. Que extraño, parece… el camino hacia tres lugares distintos.

-Chsss…

Estaban tan sumidos en su descubrimiento que no se habían percatado del sonido de pasos en el interior de la caverna. Profesor y alumno se miraron sorprendidos.

Tan solo unos segundos después hacia aparición en aquella tumba un pequeño grupo de soldados alemanes. Van Helgen se abrió paso entre los demás. Miró la tumba abierta y la inscripción de la tapa.

-Por que ese americano nunca escucha lo que se le dice?

Observó con detenimiento la estancia hasta que vio huellas dirigidas a uno de los túneles de la estancia.

* * *

.

Indy y Tom seguían corriendo por los enrevesados pasadizos de aquella angosta excavación subterránea, el ambiente era tan húmedo y frió, que hacia mas difícil moverse con rapidez con el cuerpo entumecido.

-¿Cree que valdrá mucho ese mapa profesor?

-Tom… el valor no importa. Lo que realmente es importante, es que hemos recuperado un trozo de nuestro pasado.

-Claro… -Dijo el chico con ironía-De todas formas no creo que los alemanes estén muy contentos.

-Será difícil que nos sigan, este complejo de túneles es un autentico laberinto en el que es difícil perderse.

-Pues espero que tengas un mapa para saber como salir.

-Tranquilo, lo tengo todo aquí… -Dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba su cabeza, de la cual paso silbando una bala a tan solo unos centímetros.

-Dijiste que era imposible que nos siguieran!!! –Dijo el alumno realmente aterrado.

-Jones!!! Mas vale que nos devuelvas lo que nos pertenece! –Bramo Van Helgen en la lejanía.

-Debería estar en un museo!

-No te daré más oportunidades diplomáticas Doctor… Devuélvalo ahora y no habrá consecuencias.

En aquel momento, el arqueólogo sacó su revolver y disparo un par de balas de forma aleatoria hacia la posición de los nazis, quienes intentaron cubrirse instantáneamente.

-Nunca fui un buen diplomático… Vamos Tom, CORRE!!!

Erwin vio como los americanos huían por una de las bifurcaciones de aquellos túneles.

-Muy bien Jones, si quieres jugar… jugaremos –Se dijo a si mismo.

-Cogedlos! Vamos! Vosotros dos seguidme…

* * *

.

Siguieron corriendo por aquellos oscuros túneles, el ejercicio mas el ambiente helado hacia de la respiración casi un logro. Finalmente llegaron a una nueva bifurcación con tres túneles ante ellos.

-Y ahora por donde? –Dijo Tom, intentando coger aire.

-No… no lo se!

Rápidamente giraron sobre sus talones al oír a los soldados alemanes acercándose a toda velocidad.

-Lo que esta claro es que no podemos volver atrás.

-Y tampoco avanzar. –Dijo una voz al frente.

Jones miró sorprendido como a través de uno de los túneles se acercaba Erwin junto a dos soldados más.

-Pero que?! Como…como has llegado antes?!

El resto de la tropa estaba a punto de llegar, se les oía acercarse.

-Profesor, son demasiados y estamos atrapados… deberías darles lo que quieren –Dijo en voz baja Tom, que en aquellos momentos estaba realmente atemorizado.

El arqueólogo observó con rapidez el lugar en el que se encontraban… tenia que haber alguna manera de evadir a los alemanes.

-Tom, pase lo que pase, corre por el túnel de la izquierda. Yo iré por el del centro… si nos separamos tal vez podemos hacerles frente. –Dijo Jones en voz baja.

-Que… que vas ha hacer?

Ya casi los tenían encima pero Indy permaneció quieto.

-Profesor?!

El primer grupo de alemanes estaban ya llegando al umbral de aquella bifurcación. Sin cavilar más, levantó su brazo en dirección hacia el techo disparando con puntería a una enorme estalactita que colgaba del techo.

-Atrás, atrás!!! –Vociferó Van Helgen poco antes de que la roca colisionara con el suelo, formando una leve humareda…

Los exploradores aprovecharon la confusión para adentrarse por los túneles. El polvo comenzó a disiparse. Erwin solo pudo alcanzar a ver como una sombra con sombrero se escabullía por el túnel central.

-Muy listo, veamos a ver como sales de esta. –Pensó el alemán.

* * *

.

Jones siguió corriendo hasta desembocar en una nueva estancia. Se trataba de otra tumba aunque esta vez estaba mucho mas ornamentada que la anterior. Toda la pared se encontraba excavada dando forma a sendas estatuas de piedra, casi todas ellas representando guerreros con armas antiguas sobre sus manos, tenia que reconocer que eran muy realistas, sin duda estaba seguro de que aquella tumba debía pertenecer a un antiguo rey nórdico. Sin embargo, no todo era tan perfecto… no había ninguna salida… Estaba acorralado! Rápidamente y con revólver en mano, se giró hacia la galería por la que había entrado, no le quedaba mas remedio que hacerlos frente, y el ataque a bocajarro era lo mejor en aquellas ocasiones.

El primer soldado que entró se llevó un disparo certero, instantáneamente cayó desplomado. El segundo no estaba dispuesto a jugársela y comenzó a disparar incluso antes de entrar, momento idóneo para refugiarse tras las estatuas ornamentales de piedra… quien lo iba a decir, después de todo si que iban a tener alguna utilidad. Finalmente los disparos cesaron y el soldado se adentró en la gran tumba. Jones extrajo el tambor del revólver. Solo había una bala.

-Genial… -Musitó volviéndolo a colocar.

Unos pasos se pararon cerca de el. Ahora o nunca. Jones salió tras la estatua. El alemán se paro en seco sorprendido cogiendo su metralleta, pero fue demasiado tarde. Una ultima bala impactó de lleno contra el.

El arqueólogo se secó el sudor frío que corría bajo su sombrero. Había estado muy cerca.

-Jones… todos los americanos sois tan persistentes o solo tu? –Dijo Erwin tras él, mientras se acercaba lentamente, aunque muy seguro de si mismo. El arqueólogo le miró con crudeza. ¿Había algo mas que podía salir mal? Lo único que tenia a favor es que ahora era uno contra uno.

-Se acabó el juego –Dijo el rubio apuntándolo con su máuser.

-Yo creo que todavía no –Le respondió apuntándolo con su revólver.

Erwin sonrió, lo cual puso bastante nervioso al americano.

-Buen intento… pero te crees que no se contar? Ya has disparado seis veces.

Indy bajo el arma aturdido, tal vez había juzgado a aquel tipo muy a la ligera…

-Dame el mapa.

El arqueólogo caviló durante unos instantes pero finalmente fue a abrir la bolsa donde lo guardaba, solo que en su lugar se topó con otra cosa…

Con un fuerte chasquido el látigo se enrolló en la muñeca del alemán, lanzando la pistola por los aires.

-Maldito americano.

Ahora era Indy el que sonreía, pero le duro poco tiempo. El alemán enrolló parte del látigo en su brazo y tiró con fuerza. Jones cayó pesadamente al suelo, pero al menos vio relucir la máuser cerca de él. Estiró su brazo en un intento desesperado por alcanzarla, pero a mitad de su objetivo notó como algo se le enrollaba alrededor del cuello y empezaba a tirar con fuerza de él, alejándole del arma a la vez que le levantaba del suelo. Era su látigo. Erwin lo acercó hacia él tirando del cuero mientras los signos de asfixia eran evidentes en el rostro del americano, quien intentaba desenrollársele casi en vano, sin embargo, estaba tan tirante que no funcionaba. Tenía que actuar rápido y se decidió por el plan b: Si no podía con el látigo, por muy irónico que pareciese…, tenia que cargar contra Erwin para que soltara la presión. Decidido dio varios pasos hacia atrás, cargando de espaldas contra el alemán hasta que chocaron contra la pared con un brusco golpe. El látigo se soltó de su garganta casi instantáneamente. Jones se sorprendió de la efectividad, rápidamente se giró para encarar a su enemigo pero lo que vio no era lo que se imaginaba…

Se topo con la estatua de un guerrero vikingo de la pared. La lanza que sostenía estaba ensangrentada, rápidamente bajo la mirada para encontrarse con Erwin tendido en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre que cada vez era mayor.

El arqueólogo desvió la mirada enseguida, no era una muerte de la que se sintiera culpable, pero tampoco orgulloso. Recogió la máuser y el látigo, y salio corriendo en busca de Tom, que no debía andar muy lejos.

* * *

.

No tardo en encontrarse con su alumno, que a duras penas había conseguido esquivar a sus perseguidores. Al menos ya estaban cerca de la salida de esa caverna, el cambio en el ambiente se notaba.

Al cruzar la salida, el gélido aire de las montañas les dio de lleno en la cara.

-Y ahora que?

-Debemos ir al bosque, es el único lugar donde podemos intentar perderlos de vista –Dijo el arqueólogo apresurado.

-No creo que ese Van Helgen se rinda por unos cuantos árboles.

-No te preocupes mas por el.

Tom le miró desconcertado, pero en aquel momento las balas volvieron a surcar el aire.

-Démonos prisa.

Jones se giró para calcular la distancia que los separaban de los alemanes pero vió algo… que le paralizó por completo. A la cabeza del grupo se encontraba el propio Van Helgen y… no parecía muy contento.

-No puede ser… -Musitó Jones.

**Continuará...**

Bueno… ya esta casi a desvelar el pastel de la trama. Si no lo habeis entendido muy bien no os preocupeis, que Indy os lo explicara en el proximo capitulo… (sino le termina de dar el infarto que tiene pendiente… jejeje) Mientras tanto… ¿os he dicho que me encantan los **reviews**?


	13. Jugando con fuego

**Capitulo 13: Jugando con fuego**

0

0

0

_Jones se giró para calcular la distancia que los separaban de los alemanes pero vió algo… que le paralizó por completo. A la cabeza del grupo se encontraba el propio Van Helgen y… no parecía muy contento._

_-No puede ser… -Musitó Jones._

* * *

Era el cuarto café que se tomaba, llevaba horas esperando en aquel taller y no es que la sobrara el tiempo, pero sin saber donde estaba la rata de James… aquello era mejor que nada. Finalmente un hombre emergió con un paquete entre las manos.

-Señorita Croft? Creo que ya esta terminado.

Lara examinó con curiosidad el paquete.

-Vaya, ha quedado muy bien. De acuerdo… aquí tienes tus ochocientos dollares.

-Verá… por las molestias y la urgencia, ascienden a mil.

-Tengo prisa. Pero no soy tonta.

-Esta diciendo que no piensa pagarme? –Dijo el hombre no muy contento.

-Estoy diciendo que como no cojas los ochocientos llamo a la policía, estoy segura que les encantara ver a que te dedicas.

El hombre caviló unos momentos pero finalmente aceptó de mala gana.

* * *

Indy miró con escrutinio a Erwin.

-Así que… para eso quieres las tres estatuas, no? Desde cuando llevas buscándolas?

-Dejémoslo en hace… mucho tiempo.

El arqueólogo se incorporó mientras sonreía irónicamente. Realmente aquello no tenía gracia pero la situación era superior a él.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Como por ejemplo, como fuiste capaz de recorrer aquellos túneles antes que yo. Tu ya sabias el recorrido!

-Creo que te estas centrando en lo que no importa.

Indy miró al suelo para después volver a encarar al rubio.

-De verdad crees que Lara te va a dar la estatua?

-Por tu bien, espero que lo haga.

* * *

Era una noche casi sin estrellas, pero se podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad gracias a la luna llena sobre el cielo.

La chica miró con detenimiento su reloj: 11.50pm. Alzó la vista para contemplar el solitario hangar que Herman la había señalado por teléfono. Detrás de unas pequeñas avionetas había un edificio con el número 46 pintado en su fachada. Estaba claro que era un gran almacén de cargas por las numerosas cajas que se encontraban apiladas en el exterior.

Lara se encaminó hacia él, intentado pensar en algún plan. Justo en aquel momento un aullido se escuchó en el aire. La chica se giró justo para ver un gran lobo blanco en lo alto de uno de los montones de cajas. El animal la miró momentáneamente y poco después desapareció entre las cargas.

-Pero que demonios…

Pensó que era un hecho aislado y continuó su marcha. Poco después se introdujo en el almacén. Parecía uno como otro cualquiera, muchas cajas de utensilios, herramientas etc… con una vieja grúa sobre ellas para ayudar su colocación. No iba a ser fácil a partir de aquí…

Lara se adentró con precaución, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, ya se habían percatado de su presencia.

-Ahh… señorita Croft, creía que ya no vendrías.

La chica vio a un grupito al fondo, perfectamente iluminado con Herman a la cabeza. También observó como un par de mercenarios la cortaba el camino a sus espaldas.

-Que poco hospitalario eres Herman.

-No es nada personal. Esto son negocios, yo tengo algo que tu quieres y tu tienes algo que yo quiero, ambos ganamos con el cambio.

Lara miró a su alrededor. Indy no estaba en ningún lado… sabia desde el principio que iba a ser una trampa, pero nunca creyó que fuese algo tan sumamente descarado.

-Te lo voy a decir claramente Herman: Donde-esta-Jones.

-Primero la estatua.

-No sin Jones.

-Esto no es una negociación… nunca lo fue.

Se impacientaban… eso era evidente porque los matones a su espalda se estaban acercando. Había llegado la hora de jugar bien su papel. Abrió su mochila, sacando un pequeño paquete. En el interior estaba la codiciada figura de cristal.

-Ves, no era tan complicado… -Dijo Herman triunfante.

Lara observó la cristalina estatua entre sus manos… rápidamente alzo su brazo con la figura en su mano.

-Dile a tus gorilas que se aparten… o te juro que la hago añicos contra el suelo. ¿Dónde esta Jones!!!

El silencio fue sepulcral a la vez que todos contenían sus respiraciones.

-Herman… yo me encargo.

Lara se giró en dirección a aquella voz. Entonces fue cuando vio a un tipo rubio llevando consigo a Jones. Por la manera de dirigirse al mercenario… debía ser el que movía los hilos… muy propio de Herman el obedecer órdenes.

-Indy?

El arqueólogo la miró.

-Lara por que has venido?!

-Como que para que he venido? Para rescatarte idiota!

-Pero ahora ellos tendrán la estatua!

-Dios Indy, solo es un trozo de cristal!

-Pero es que no lo entiendes?! Cuando tengan las tres…

El alemán rodó los ojos.

-Basta! Esto es muy simple, tú nos das la estatua en perfecto estado, y yo hago lo mismo con Jones. –Dijo colocando el cañón de su pistola sobre la sien del arqueólogo. Lara miró la estatua entre sus manos y después a Jones produciéndose un silencio muy incómodo.

-Claro… me parece justo. ¡Cógela! –Dijo lanzando la estatua al aire…

Erwin contuvo la respiración mientras veía a carama lenta como se volteaba por los aires.

-**Noooo!!!!** –Dijo soltando al arqueólogo y saliendo corriendo a intentar cogerla antes de que se hiciera añicos.

La distracción fue total. Indy aprovechó para correr y reunirse con Lara.

-Bien jugado… pero es una pena.

Lara volvió a echar mano a su mochila. Sacó el sombrero y se lo extendió.

-Indy… eso ahora no importa.

El arqueólogo sonrió mientras se colocaba la solapa caída.

-Supongo que ahora ya no tendrán motivos para estar cabreados.

Se comenzaron a oír a sus perseguidores acercándose.

-Oh si?

-Rápido, sé un atajo para salir de aquí.

-Ooohhh… tranquilo, he aprendido de tus planes B.

Con esto, sacó una de sus pistolas y con un disparó certero accionó una de las palancas de la grúa, haciendo dirigir su potente gancho directamente hacia Herman y los demás…

* * *

Había faltado realmente poco, esa mujer debería aprender modales… Pero poco le importaba ya, ahora tenia la estatua en perfectas condiciones entre sus manos. Aunque había algo raro en ella…

-Mierda! –Dijo furioso lanzándola él mismo contra el suelo, convirtiéndola en mil pedacitos de vidrio.

Levantó la vista para ver como Herman y el resto trataban de evitar el contrapeso de la grúa.

-Menudos incompetentes, al final tengo yo que encargarme de todo…

* * *

Indy y Lara siguieron corriendo, tenían que encontrar una forma de salir de allí y no iba a ser fácil… De repente, salido de la nada, el lobo se abalanzó sobre la espalda del arqueólogo, derribándolo al suelo.

-Indy! –Dijo la chica girándose. Pero cuando iba a volver para ayudarle alguien la cogió del brazo.

Con la mano que tenia libre, desenfundó una de sus pistolas, dirigiéndola directamente a Erwin, quien no perdió un momento y la cogió de la muñeca, desviando el tiro.

* * *

Indy intentaba quitarse de encima al feroz animal. Interpuso su antebrazo entre el lobo y su cuerpo tratando de separar las furiosas fauces que no paraban de acercarse peligrosamente.

* * *

-Deberías admitir que no se te dan bien los negocios.

-No te ha gustado la estatua? -Dijo con sorna.

-Creía que los ingleses erais gente con palabra de honor.

Jones observó la escena que tenia lugar a su lado.

-Lara no! No te enfrentes a él… intenta huir!

-Deberías hacer caso a tu amigo y decirme donde esta la estatua… la auténtica.

La chica intentó soltarse pero el rubio la tenía bien sujeta.

-Lara! –Indy trató de incorporarse para ayudarla. Aquella distracción fue fatal. En ese preciso momento el lobo clavó sus mandíbulas en su hombro, volviéndolo a echar abajo. El arqueólogo lanzó un fuerte alarido de dolor mientras los colmillos desgarraban su piel.

El grito fue tan violento que ambos miraron al americano tendido en el suelo.

Lara aprovechó y disparó el arma. La bala dio a bocajarro en el costado de Erwin, que salió desplazado hacia la pared. Intentó con gran esfuerzo mantenerse sobre ella, pero poco a poco se fue escurriendo hacia el pavimento… el pecho le ardía agonizantemente. Lara se acercó no sin dejar de apuntarle.

-Dile a tu saco de pulgas que suelte a Indy!

Erwin la miró mientras respiraba con dificultad. Después se miró el pecho.

-Y porque iba a hacer algo así?

Van Helgen se llevó las manos a su herida que enseguida se cubrieron de sangre, y sin más remilgos se extrajo la bala allí mismo.

-Pero que…?!

Ante los atónitos ojos de Lara la herida se cerró casi instantáneamente a la vez de Van Helgen comenzaba a levantarse de nuevo.

-Jo-der… -Dijo Lara bajando el arma completamente sobrecogida…

* * *

**Continuaraaaa… **

**Bueno... final de capi... ¿reviews? xDDD**


	14. El alma de la Bestia I

**Capitulo 14: El alma de la bestia (I parte)**

O

O

O

O

_Ante los atónitos ojos de Lara la herida se cerró casi instantáneamente a la vez de Van Helgen comenzaba a levantarse de nuevo._

_-Jo-der… -Dijo Lara bajando el arma completamente sobrecogida…_

* * *

Indy sujetó con fuerza el hocico del lobo, tal vez por puro instinto, e intentó separar las fauces que aprisionaban su hombro. Tras varios intentos, consiguió que el animal desprendiera las mandíbulas de su presa. En aquel momento Jones no supo que era peor, si el dolor de los colmillos desgarrándole el músculo, o la sensación de ver como empezaba a salir sangre a borbotones de la herida. No hubo mucho tiempo para pensar mas, el animal se coloco sobre sus patas traseras, dispuesto a volver a cargar contra el.

-No!

La bestia se lanzó de nuevo encima suya, pero esta vez Indy descargó un contundente puñetazo contra su hocico que le hizo retroceder sorprendido.

* * *

Ya había tenido suficiente. Lara intentó apuntar al animal, pronto le tuvo a tiró, empezó a apretar el gatillo pero la pistola salió volando de sus manos. La chica se giró para ver a Erwin completamente recuperado y con una pistola humeante en sus manos.

-Tienes que decirle que le suelte! –Dijo Lara tragándose su orgullo.

-Antes quiero la estatua –Respondió el rubio avanzando hacia ella.

Lara le miró con temor. ¿Qué le iba a decir si ni siquiera ella lo sabía? No podía andarse con rodeos, aquel tipo se impacientaba e Indy no parecía estar en mejor situación…

-No creo que vayas a disparar.

-Técnicamente me habéis matado… ¿Por qué no iba a devolveros ese favor?

-Porque soy la única que sabe donde esta, y no voy a decirte nada hasta que ese saco de pulgas suelte a Jones.

Aquel comentario no surtió gran efecto en el hombre, que seguía impasible frente a ella. Al parecer era un pulso entre ambos¿Quien seria capaz de aguantar mas?

-Lo va a matar! –Gritó la chica.

En aquel momento llegaron los mercenarios, con Herman a la cabeza quien parecía estar disfrutando con la escena.

* * *

Jones trataba de taponarse la herida como fuera, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y se empezaba a sentir mareado. Sin embargo aquel inesperado contraataque desencadenó autentica rabia contenida en el animal, el cual no dudó en cargar con toda su furia una ultima vez. Esta vez el lobo no se ando con rodeos y sus fauces se dirigieron peligrosamente hacia su cuello.

* * *

-Van Helgen, Ruthland ha llamado. Tiene la estatuilla. –Dijo Herman.

Erwin miró a Lara satisfecho, y después al americano. Un brillo le llamó la atención… un detalle que había pasado por alto… Soltó a la chica y se encaminó hacia Jones.

* * *

El americano sintió el aliento de la bestia directamente sobre su yugular.

-Ragnarok! Quieto.

El lobo quedó congelado justo cuando sus colmillos estaban ya rozando la piel de Indy. La bestia pareció cavilar durante unos instantes pero finalmente se alejó del arqueólogo postrándose dócilmente sobre sus patas traseras, cerca de su amo. Jones respiró aliviado.

-Mierda! Justo cuando empezaba a ser divertido! –Dijo Herman mofándose.

Lara suspiró, pero después permaneció dubitativa.

-Un momento… James te ha llamado???

El mercenario sonrió.

-Si querida. Deberías escoger mejor a tus amigos, uno siempre fue un topo, y el otro un cretino engreído.

-James siempre estuvo de vuestro lado¿Pero que…! No! … Ahora entiendo porque parecía saber siempre a donde os dirigíais… Hijo de perra.

El americano intentó reincorporarse pero estaba completamente mareado por la perdida de sangre y no lo logró con éxito. Erwin se puso en cuclillas a su lado y allí fue cuando lo vio.

-No puede ser…

Entre sus manos sostuvo el medallón que el arqueólogo llevaba colgado, palpando entre sus dedos la figura de Anubis completa.

-Las dos partes están unidas… -Musitó para si.

Por primera vez miró al americano con respeto, a la vez que sorprendido.

-¿De donde lo has sacado?

Indy no pudo responderle, se había quedado inconsciente.

-Jones?!

* * *

Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el hangar, estaba en… ¿El desierto? Enseguida alcanzó a ver una figura frente a él. Una mujer.

-Tu otra vez? Estoy alucinando. Es la única explicación!

La mujer pelirroja se acercó a él.

-Te dije que si continuabas tu viaje… acabaría mal.

-Pero que¿Quién eres¿Y como he llegado hasta a…!

La mujer poso sus dedos en los labios del arqueólogo, impidiendo que dijera algo más.

-Eso ahora no importa. Lo que estas a punto de presenciar si.

Acto seguido escuchó los cascos de varios caballos tras él. Se giró para descubrir a dos jinetes que se acercaban a galope pero… ¿Hacia donde? Volvió a mirar al frente solo para toparse con interminables dunas de arena. Intentó en vano buscar a la chica pero su vista terminó centrándose en algo que se alzaba tras la arena. Algo que como arqueólogo le dejó totalmente sobrecogido…

-Tebas…!

………

………

………

* * *

**Tebas, año 341 a.C**

0

0

Una brisa de aire les dio de lleno en la cara, era algo de agradecer, aun no estaban acostumbrados al calor y la aridez de aquellas tierras tan inhóspitas. Estaban aminorando la marcha, el viaje había sido muy largo y los caballos estaban cansados. Aun no podía entender porque les habían mandado a aquellas lejanas tierras. Y sin embargo, allí estaban, a las afueras de la ciudad sagrada de los egipcios.

Según avanzaban, las gentes se paraba en sus quehaceres para observar el paso de los extranjeros.

Un niño los señalo gritando eufórico.

-Que es lo que ha dicho? –Dijo uno de los jinetes.

Su compañero se giró.

-Dice que los hombres de los cabellos dorados han vuelto… Quien sabe, tal vez nos esperasen con un gran recibimiento ¿Qué menos?

El otro jinete sonrió.

-Jajaja… Por Odin que nos lo merecemos! Pero espero que no te olvides de cual es nuestra verdadera misión aquí, Erwin.

* * *

**C****ONTINUARA. ¿Esto cada vez se lía mas, no? Jejeje, bueno, os prometo que tiene lógica eh? Asi que no desesperéis… aun. xD Y ya sabéis, dejad review para cualquier cosa que queráis comentar de la historia y/o amenazas de muerte :D**


	15. El alma de la Bestia II

Perdon, perdon, perdon por el retraso, es que este era un capi muy largo, y bueno ya sabeis que en febrero yo no puedo escribir nada... y... valeeee me dejare de excusas y pongo el capi... xDDDD

* * *

**Capitulo 15: El alma de la Bestia (II parte)**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**0 **

* * *

_**Tebas, año 341 a.C**_

Una brisa de aire les dio de lleno en la cara, era algo de agradecer, aun no estaban acostumbrados al calor y la aridez de aquellas tierras tan inhóspitas. Estaban aminorando la marcha, el viaje había sido muy largo y los caballos estaban cansados. Aun no podía entender porque les habían mandado a aquellas lejanas tierras. Y sin embargo, allí estaban, a las afueras de la ciudad sagrada de los egipcios.

Según avanzaban, las gentes se paraba en sus quehaceres para observar el paso de los extranjeros.

Un niño los señalo gritando eufórico.

-Que es lo que ha dicho? –Dijo uno de los jinetes.

Su compañero se giró.

-Dice que los hombres de los cabellos dorados han vuelto… Quien sabe, tal vez nos esperasen con un gran recibimiento ¿Qué menos?

El otro jinete sonrió.

-Jajaja… Por Odin que nos lo merecemos! Pero espero que no te olvides de cual es nuestra verdadera misión aquí, Erwin.

…...

Los cascos de los caballos fueron aminorando la marcha, ya casi estaban en el corazón de la inmensa ciudad, el cual permanecía rodeado de grandes monumentos de piedra que representaban a viejos reyes, cuya gloria quedaría indemne al paso del tiempo en aquellas figuras. El más joven de los jinetes estaba sorprendido, no conocía demasiado a aquel pueblo llamado Egipto, pero era evidente que eran unos constructores formidables, jamás había visto edificios tan majestuosos, cada cual mas perfecto y trabajado que el anterior.

-No te dejes impresionar tan pronto Erwin. Los egipcios tienen tanto de presuntuosidad como de hipocresía.

-Y entonces que demonios hacemos aquí?

-Eso me gustaría saber a mi, pero el rey así lo ordenó.

El rubio desvió la vista momentáneamente para entrever algo que no encajaba en aquel lugar… entre tanta majestuosidad se encontraba un viejo templo en una situación muy deplorable, reducido a meras ruinas.

-Vaya… creía que los egipcios eran muy temerosos de sus dioses.

-¿Qué te dije? Pura apariencia…

Erwin avistó entre aquellas ruinas como varios guardias vigilaban la entrada al templo.

-Tal vez.

Poco después los caballos se pararon. Ya había llegado. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo alzó la vista hacia el gran palacio que se levantaba frente a él.

Como era de suponer, era un recinto muy amplio con numerosos jardines en su interior. Su señor estaba en lo cierto, los egipcios eran tal vez demasiado presuntuosos y… porque no decirlo? Algo estúpidos al enseñar de esa forma la riqueza que poseía, a los ojos de cualquier enemigo que se tercie…

Finalmente, se encaminaron hacia el majestuoso trono donde les aguardaban. Sabía que el hombre frente a ellos debía de ser el susodicho Faraón, soberano de aquel pueblo, y aún así su apariencia no destacaba demasiado sobre los demás, el único símbolo de riqueza y poder era el medallón de bronce que colgaba de su cuello, no alcanzó a verlo con detalle, pero parecía la representación de un hombre con cabeza de chacal. Estos egipcios tenían unas creencias extrañas…

-Ahh, Karksak… que agradable sorpresa. –Dijo el Faraón.

El germano sonrió ácidamente.

-No mientas Nactanebo, ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto.

-Tengo que admitir, que después de lo que ocurrió la última vez, creí que el gran rey germano enviaría a otro Jarl en tu lugar.

-Que cosas… y yo que pensaba que tal vez el Faraón sería otro. Ya sabes, uno que sepa tratar los asuntos como corresponde. –Respondió Karksak con la mirada clavada en el egipcio.

-¿Cómo osas emplear ese tono con el soberano del Nilo?

Los guardas egipcios se acercaron a los nórdicos.

-Te lo advierto Nactanebo, como un soldado tuyo vuelva a alzar su espada contra mi… esta vez no le perdonaré la vida.

Erwin miró a su señor mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la empuñadura de su arma. El faraón observó atento mientras la tensión aumentaba.

-Vamos Karksak no hay razón para desconfianzas, todo fue un terrible malentendido. Pero por favor, estaréis cansados de vuestro largo viaje, seguidme…

Los germanos siguieron al Faraón hasta una sala de recreo, donde había grandes bandejas con bebida y fruta en abundancia acompañadas de melodías muy relajantes.

-Sentaros y comed. Los músicos os deleitaran con la melodía que queráis.

Karksak cogió una manzana y la miró.

-Agradezco la comida, pero no hemos recorrido medio mundo para que ahora te andes con rodeos.

El Faraón suspiró. Dio una palmada y enseguida los músicos abandonaron la sala.

-Olvidaba que a los vikingos os gusta ir al grano. Esta bien…

El faraón los guió hasta una mesa cercana. En ella había un mapa estratégico con aquellas tierras dibujadas a la perfección.

-Como sabrás, hace algún tiempo que los Persas se están movilizando…

-Nactanebo, ahórranos la introducción.

-Bien, de acuerdo… Nuestros informadores mas leales, nos han informado de que un innumerable ejercito persa se acerca por esta zona –Dijo señalando el mapa. –Al parecer el emperador persa pretende anexionarse las tierras de mis antepasados en un momento tan inoportuno e inesperado como este.

-Es que hay algún momento que fuese oportuno cuando se habla de una conquista? –Pensó Erwin, comprendiendo por que su amo odiaba tanta pedantería.

-Hace ya algún tiempo que nuestras cosechas no dan grandes frutos, Osiris nos vuelve la espalda, y mi pueblo se resiente. No podemos hacer frente contra los persas solos, por eso, por la antigua alianza que une nuestros pueblos, os pido humildemente vuestra ayuda para el combate.

Karksak miró el mapa de nuevo. La zona del avance persa era muy difícil de defender, sin duda comprendía la desesperación del egipcio… quien aguardaba pacientemente a una respuesta, aunque conociendo al germano, sabía que no sería inmediata.

-Necesitaré tiempo para revisar el mapa y sus posibilidades. Tal vez mañana podamos hablar más sobre… esa ayuda.

-Muy bien, supongo que estaréis cansados. Mi sirviente os conducirá a vuestros aposentos.

…. ….

La noche cayó pronto, era luna nueva y tan solo las antorchas iluminaban la habitación. A pesar de todo Karksak seguía apoyado en el gran balcón de la estancia, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. Erwin pronto se unió a su señor. No quería romper su silencio pero tras respirar el frío aire de la noche encaró al gran Jarl.

-Piensas en ayudarlos?

-Por supuesto que no. Esto es una misión suicida y el propio Nactanebo lo sabe por eso acude a nosotros, valiente despreciable.

-Por la ley sagrada de Odin, no podemos decir **no** a la batalla.

-Nunca podemos decir no a **nuestras** batallas, esta no nos concierne en absoluto y no pienso enviar a nuestro ejercito a una muerte segura para nada.

-Una batalla es una batalla, y además, tal vez nos recompensen por nuestra ayuda.

-Lo dudo, si nos ha dicho la verdad y llevan años de hambruna, dudo mucho que puedan ofrecernos gran cosa.

Erwin permaneció dubitativo.

-Tal vez eso no sea cierto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Recuerdo que cuando entrábamos en la ciudad, vi unas viejas ruinas… con varios soldados a sus alrededores.

-Y? Que tiene eso de especial?

-Porque iban a custodiar unas ruinas sino es por que guardan algo… valioso? –Concluyó Erwin mirando a su señor a lo que Karksak finalmente sonrió.

-Sabes chico, eres listo, puede que algún día llegues a ser un gran Jarl.

…. ….

La ciudad dormía y el silencio tan solo era roto por los gruñidos intermitentes de algún que otro chacal nocturno. Pronto llegaron al lugar, donde efectivamente pudieron observar un par de vigías apostados en la entrada a las ruinas, sumidos en una animada conversación.

-¿Cómo haremos para entrar?

-No se… solo son dos, pero lo mejor es no tener ningún incidente.

El Jarl miró a su alrededor, y cogió una pequeña piedra, observó unos momentos a los guardias y después la lanzó en dirección opuesta. El ruido alertó a los egipcios quienes enseguida fueron a inspeccionar el origen.

-Vamos… -Murmuró Karksak.

Aprovechando aquella distracción, pronto cruzaron el umbral de aquellas ruinas, sumiéndose en la mas completa oscuridad. Al principio fueron guiándose por el tacto sobre las paredes, pero cuando consideraron que la distancia era la suficiente encendieron un par de antorchas que habían llevado con ellos.

-Que extraño lugar –Dijo al ver los angostos pasillos que se extendían frente a ellos.

-Sigamos por aquí, estos corredores deben llevar a alguna parte.

Varias horas después…

-Fíjate, creo que he visto algo por allí.

Enseguida llegaron a una gran estancia. Estaba sustentada por grandes columnas en forma del dios egipcio Seth y en cuyas paredes se narraba una historia que los nórdicos no llegaron a comprender. No obstante, en el centro de aquel lugar se encontraba lo que parecía ser un antiguo sepulcro en forma de altar. Sin embargo, sobre sus alrededores permanecían todo tipo de bienes preciosos. Esmeraldas y rubíes, junto con toda clase de objetos dorados.

-Has visto esto? –Dijo Karksak examinando los cristales.

-Jamás había visto joyas de este tamaño…

Erwin miró la tumba, sobre ella permanecían un viejo vaso cánope y junto a él una extraña vasija dorada. Su forma era extraordinaria… Sin embargo, apenas tuvo tiempo para poner sus dedos sobre ella.

-Quienes son los que se atreven a perturbar el descanso de los dioses? –Dijo la voz de una mujer.

Los vikingos se giraron sorprendidos, pero la luz era tan deficiente que solo alcanzaron a ver varias figuras al otro lado de la habitación.

-Si sois valientes, porque no os acercáis para que podamos ver vuestros rostros?! –Dijo desafiante el vikingo.

Y así lo hicieron, pero no eran ni mucho menos lo que esperaban encontrar. A primera vista podían pasar por humanos, pero no tras observarlos detenidamente. Su piel era pálida casi grisácea, y su estatura era también algo a tener en cuenta, pero lo mas destacable era su aspecto fiero y descarnado. Sus manos terminaban en garras y de su cabeza sobresalían pequeños cuernos que los asemejaban mas con animales que con humanos. No obstante eran sus grandes colmillos lo mas desconcertante.

-Por Thor! Que… sois?!

-Somos Tardeks, los descendientes de Seth, guardianes de la tumba de Osiris –Dijo la mujer, quien parecía ser el líder de aquel grupo de extrañas criaturas.

Karksak asió con fuerza su escudo y con la otra mano la lanza mientras encaraba a aquellas bestias.

-Habéis intentado profanar este lugar y por ello no saldréis de aquí con vida…

Las bestias se acercaron rugiendo hacia los germanos que permanecían espalda contra espalda observando cada movimiento de aquellas abominables criaturas.

* * *

-Me ha parecido volver a oír algo –Dijo uno de los guardianes egipcios. 

-Aquí están pasando cosas extrañas.

* * *

Sus ataques eran incesantes, cada vez era mas difícil contenerlos. La bestia frente a él se impacientaba y lanzó un rugido. Erwin no se achantó ante esto y le clavó la espada en una rápida estocada. El humanoide se echó hacia atrás mientras el Germano sonrió.

-¿Por qué no vienes a por mas?

La bestia le enseñó los descomunales colmillos… pero eso no era lo mas aterrador para el vikingo. La herida del Tardek comenzó a cerrarse para no dejar rastro. Imposible… La sonrisa se borró de su rostro instantáneamente¿Qué clase de criaturas eran aquellas? No tuvo tiempo para buscar una respuesta, en ese momento aquel engendro cargó contra él lanzándolo por los aires. Erwin se estrelló contra el suelo.

Alzó la vista en el mismo instante en que escuchó el grito de guerra vikingo. A unos metros mas allá Karksak empuñó la lanza clavándola con furia en el estómago de un Tardek, quien para su asombró casi ni se inmutó, por el contrario la bestia agarró la lanza y la hundió mas sobre él, acercando con ella al Jarl vikingo.

Erwin observó impotente los acontecimientos…

La criatura se abalanzó sobre Karksak inmovilizándolo por completo impidiéndole defenderse. Despiadadamente le clavó sus colmillos en el cuello.

-**Noooo**!!! –Gritó Erwin al ver la sangre de su señor caer sin cesar. Se levantó asiendo con fuerza su espada en dirección hacia Kaksak. Varios Tardek intentaron cortarle el paso pero la rabia en su interior era tal que cargó contra todo sin detenerse en su paso, pero cuando llegó era demasiado tarde. El tardek soltó a Karksak quien se desplomó pesadamente sobre el suelo. En aquel preciso momento sintió una fuerte respiración a sus espaldas, se giró rápidamente para ver a un Tardek a punto de clavarle un hacha…

Casi no pudo reaccionar, sin embargo, la bestia soltó el arma a la vez que la punta de una espada salía de su pecho.

-Que?!

La espada salió y la bestia cayó muerta para revelar una figura tras ella. Erwin pudo ver entonces a su salvador…

-Nactanebo?

En efecto, era el propio faraón quien portaba aquella espada entre sus manos. Se trataba de una hoja de color negro brillante. Un extraño metal sin duda. Su empuñadura estaba muy trabajada con motivos egipcios incluido uno con forma de chacal. Sin embargo, todos esos detalles no le importaban en absoluto, lo importante era que… podía acabar con aquellos abominables engendros.

-Rápido! Tienes que salir de aquí ahora…

La mujer se dirigió hacia el faraón.

-Vaya… al final el guerrero de Anubis se atreve a enfrentarse a su destino.

El egipcio levantó la espada desafiante.

-Los antiguos os desterraron y así debéis permanecer!

* * *

Erwin se arrodilló al lado del cadáver de Karsak. Era demasiado tarde, tenía la yugular completamente seccionada. ¿Qué clase de bestias eran aquellas?!

-Que Odin te acoja en el Valhalla amigo mío… -Dijo cerrándole los ojos.

* * *

El último Tardek cayó a los pies del faraón al mismo tiempo que este levantaba la vista recuperando la respiración. La chica cogió una espada y se acercó a él. Acto seguido lanzó con furia la espada que chocó contra la del faraón, permaneciendo metal contra metal. 

-Nadie, ni siquiera el guerrero de Anubis puede hacer frente a los siervos de Seth.

El metal siguió chirriando hasta que ambos se separaron para descargar un nuevo ataque. Estaba claro que sus habilidades con las armas eran similares puesto que el combate no avanzaba hacia ningún lado, tan pronto como uno lanzaba un ataque el otro era capaz de repelerlo, sin embargo, había que tener en cuenta que aquellas criaturas tenían un arma natural…

En cuanto tuvo la menor ocasión, sus garras desgarraron parte del costado del hombre, haciéndole girar hacia un lado. Enseguida lanzó un ataque lateral que hizo que el egipcio tuviera que desviar el escudo para repelerlo, un error, puesto que dejo expuesto su cuerpo sin protección…

La Tardek tras su ataque cogió al faraón por el cuello, levantándolo a varios palmos del suelo y con fuerza lo lanzó por los aires. El egipcio golpeó la pared con violencia y se escurrió hasta el suelo dolorido.

La mujer aprovechó para golpear con violencia el arma del Faraón, que salió disparada de sus manos…

El humano intentó esquivar los consecutivos ataques de la bestia, pero cada vez fue mas complicado.

* * *

La espada cayó a los pies de Erwin. Rápidamente la cogió aunque le temblaba en las manos al ver la escena ante él. No iba a llegar a tiempo… la sujetó por la hoja y miró a la mujer buscando la precisión que necesitaba para lanzarla.

* * *

El faraón yacía agonizante…

-¿No es esto lo que tenias en mente verdad? Mas vale que vayas rezando a Anubis.

La mujer levantó el arma y justo en ese momento sintió como algo se le clavaba en la espalda… era la espada azabache. Se giró y vió a Erwin a pocos metros de distancia sonriendo.

-Es hora de que te reúnas con tus amigos.

La Tardek cogió la espada a la vez que la herida desaparecía de nuevo.

-Siento decepcionarte de nuevo.

-Nooo!

La mujer clavó con odio el arma en el pecho del egipcio, rompiendo así el medallón de bronce, quebrándolo en dos partes. El faraón murió casi en el acto.

Erwin estaba contrariado. ¿Por que la espada no la había matado?.¿Es que aquel arma solo funcionaba con las otras bestias?.¿Que había salido mal? Ya solo quedaba él y al parecer no tenía la mas mínima posibilidad.

Ahora ella avanzaba en su dirección, a la vez que el nórdico daba pasos hacía atrás. El terror era evidente en sus ojos. La bestia hacia rato que había perdido la paciencia y no se ando con rodeos. Cargó contra el vikingo hasta golpearlo contra la pared.

Estaba arrinconado y las escapatorias eran nulas. Pese a todo aún le quedaba una esperanza y era poder desenvainar una daga que llevaba al cinto. Forcejeó intentando cogerla pero ella le tenía bien sujeto por los hombros. No obstante, siguió en su empeño de liberarse sin éxito. Ella apretó sus puños, hundiendo sus garras sobre los hombros del Vikingo, haciéndole parar en seco por el dolor.

-Argg!!!

-Has sido muy osado y ahora debes pagar por ello.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

-Tu no aprendes, verdad?

Le levantó ligeramente la barbilla. El resto simplemente no lo vio venir….

Sintió como los afilados colmillos se hundieron poco a poco en su cuello, era una situación extraña, puesto que en un principio no sintió ningún dolor, tan solo una sensación mareante que parecía no cesar.

No obstante el pecho comenzó a arderle a la vez que sus palpitaciones aumentaban, perdía sangre… Giró la vista y vio una vez mas el cadáver de su amo. El no acabaría así… con rapidez sacó la daba y la clavó en el estómago de la mujer, quien sorprendida desprendió sus mandíbulas a la vez que daba varios pasos hacía atrás. El vikingo aprovechó para separarse de ella todo lo que pudiera pero no fue una tarea fácil… Instintivamente se llevó la mano al cuello, la sangre no paraba de correr, resbalaba entre sus dedos y por primera vez el dolor hizo mella.

Sintió como las piernas le fallaban, intentó mantenerse erguido pero al final cayó de rodillas al suelo.

La mujer avanzaba de nuevo hacía él, sin duda para terminar lo empezado. El germano era consciente de que en aquella situación su destino estaba cerca, pero aún así, no estaba dispuesto a morir sin oponer resistencia, eso era algo indigno para cualquiera que se considerara vikingo… Miró desafiante a la mujer y después a la lanza de Karksak, que yacía a su lado.

La mujer se detuvo observando con recelo a su presa.

Con firmeza apoyó la lanza sobre el suelo y sujetándose sobre ella logró levantarse de nuevo.

-Los hombres del norte sois asombrosos, incluso al borde de la muerte seguís siendo desafiantes.

-Un… hijo de Odin…jamás… se rinde –Dijo con la respiración entrecortada a la vez que se le nublaba la vista.

-Que así sea. –Se encaminó de nuevo hacia él.

Erwin cogió la lanza y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban la lanzó contra ella. El arma surcó el aire a cámara lenta ante los ojos de ambos. El vikingo se sintió defraudado al ver como su trayectoria pasaba de largo a la mujer, sin embargo esta última observó completamente aterrada su verdadero objetivo…

-Nooo!!! –gritó al ver como la lanza chocaba contra la gran vasija dorada que permanecía sobre la tumba, la cual se precipitó hacia el suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.dejando tan solo una nube de polvo y cenizas…

La mujer dio varios pasos hacia atrás asustada.

Erwin observó como parte de las cenizas se evaporaron sin mas pero el resto de aquella nube pronto comenzó a tornarse de un color negro denso que rápidamente comenzó a tomar una forma terroríficamente dantesca. Casi al mismo tiempo un temblor sacudió el lugar.

-Maldito… No sabes lo que has hecho…

Aquella macabra forma se lanzó furibunda sobre el germano quien salió impulsado hacia atrás para caer al pavimento. Aquel denso humo rodeó el cuerpo de Erwin por completo y comenzó a desaparecer dentro de su cuerpo…

**-NOOOO!!!!**

El dolor era insoportable tanto que empezó a retorcerse mientras gritaba desesperadamente hasta que finalmente el dolor ya no le permitió emitir ningún sonido más…

* * *

La terrorífica imagen se desvaneció ante sus ojos pero aún así aquella terrorifica escena se habia quedado grabada en sus retinas. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro. El arqueólogo se sobresaltó al instante.

-Es tu turno –Dijo la misteriosa chica pelirroja.

-¿Mi turno? No comprendo.

La chica sonrió mientras le masajeaba el hombro.

-Lo entenderás pronto… ahora debes volver.

-No espera! Tengo que saberlo!

-Indy despiera!

-Que?!

…...

Abrió los ojos.

-Indy despierta! –Dijeron unos ojos cercanos a él.

-Que…Lara?

La chica suspiró aliviada.

-Estabas delirando! Trate de despertarte.

-Que? Que ha pasado –Dijo observando a su alrededor pero sin reconocer donde se encontraban.

-No… no te muevas. No creo que a tu hombro le guste mucho eso.

-Mi hombro? –Se miró para encontrarlo tapado en vendas con sangre reseca –Ah si, ya me acuerdo de ese saco de pulgas con patas…

-Creo que es hora de cambiarte el vendaje –Prosiguió la chica abriendo un botiquín.

-¿De donde has sacado eso¿Y donde demonios estamos?

-No… la pregunta es¿Cómo sabias que ese tipo era… era… inmune?

-Van Helgen? Porque juraría que ya le habia matado antes…

-Espera… Van Helgen… el nazi del que me hablaste? Te estas quedando conmigo?!

Indy la miró.

-Ese tio… Es el?!

El silencio del americano lo confirmó. Lara empezó a retirarle los vendajes con cuidado.

-Espero que a James le vaya mejor que a nosotros.

-Créeme le va mucho mejor.

-Em… creo que me he perdido algo?

-No, solo que James siempre estuvo del lado de ellos. Y les ha dado la última estatua, pero nada mas... -Dijo con sarcasmo y resentimiento.

-Que?! … Recuérdame que tengo que matar a alguien -Dijo con sarcasmo.

Lara terminó de quitarle las vendas…

-Dios mío no…

Jones se miró el hombro para descubrir que la herida había desaparecido, no quedaba ni el mas mínimo rasguño.

La chica le miró asustada mientras se alejaba de su lado.

-Eres… eres como EL?!

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Bueno que, ya se os han despejado algunas dudas o aún seguir queriendo matarme? Jajaja. Nos vemos en el próximo, y ya sabéis... reviews? **

* * *


	16. Amistades peligrosas

Por favor... antes de leer apaguen sus teléfonos móviles y las antorchas, de acuerdo? xDDD Pues ahora a leer!

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Amistades peligrosas**

0

0

0

Lara terminó de quitarle las vendas…

-Dios mío no…

Jones se miró el hombro para descubrir que la herida había desaparecido, no quedaba ni el mas mínimo rasguño.

La chica le miró asustada mientras se alejaba de su lado.

-Eres… eres como EL?!

-Pues claro que no… debe de haber sido ella cuando me tocó el hombro.

-Ella?! De que hablas Jones?

-No lo se ni yo…

Lara hizo una mueca mientras siguió quitando los vendajes, esta vez los del costado, la herida del Tardek estaba casi cerrada, pero no obstante seguía presente. La británica la examinó posando su mano sobre ella.

-Ah! Cuidado!

-Lo siento.

-No importa, suelen decir que mientras duela queda esperanza.

El rostro de Lara mostró una expresión dolida.

-He dicho algo malo?

La chica lo negó con la cabeza mientras cogía vendajes nuevos.

-Mmm… hay algo mas que me quieras contar?

-No… es solo que… bueno yo… Creí que habías muerto. –Dijo terminando de colocar los nuevos vendajes lo más suavemente posible. Aún no podía creer que hubiera dicho eso.

Indy sonrió picaronamente. Conocía a Lara, y esa era su forma de decir, a su manera, que le importaba, aunque también sabía que nunca lo reconocería.

-Soy como un penique falso, siempre reaparezco. Además, el mundo aún necesita de mi paciencia para poder soportarte mejor. –Dijo con voz exagerada.

Lara le miró sorprendida pero al final soltó una buena carcajada. Era la primera vez que la veía reír así.

-Jones… tu siempre tan oportuno.

Estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro, casi rozándose. Indy la miró expectante pero Lara bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que querrá ese tal Van Helgen de nosotros?

Jones cerró los ojos apesadumbrado al oír ese nombre.

-Supongo que lo de siempre, las malditas figuras y fastidiar en general.

La chica le observó confundida.

-Indy no lo entiendes… él YA tiene las tres estatuillas.

-Pero entonces, ¿Por qué…

Dos figuras emergieron frente a ellos. Lara frunció el entrecejo cuando las reconoció.

-Parece que os divertís… -Dijo James, entrando junto con Herman.

-Oh si... estábamos apostando cuanto tardaríamos en ver a alguna alimaña… suerte que habéis venido. –Dijo la chica con los ojos clavados en el inglés. Si las miradas pudieran matar, James Ruthland habría caído fulminado a bocajarro.

Herman ignoró a la chica y señaló al arqueólogo.

-Tú, en pie.

Ruthland vigilaba arma en mano a Lara mientras que Herman comenzaba a atar las manos del arqueólogo tras su espalda. La británica miró nerviosa la escena… Tenía que hacer algo, así que se levantó con furia.

-Ey! No te muevas! –Dijo James encañonándola.

Lara le dirigió una mirada desafiante, y se acercó al americano pese a las advertencias hasta finalmente pararse frente a él, mirándole a los ojos.

-No te preocupes –Dijo Indy.

Ella se acercó aún más hasta conectar sus labios con los suyos, lo cual sorprendió al propio Jones, quién sin embargo, devolvió el beso saboreando el momento, aunque duró demasiado poco para su gusto…

-Ya esta bien Romeo. –Dijo Herman cogiendo del brazo a Jones echándole hacia atrás, James hizo lo mismo con Lara.

-Jones!

Indy la guiñó un ojo.

-Vuelvo en cinco minutos –Dijo casi al mismo tiempo en que desaparecía de la habitación junto con Herman.

* * *

-Camina delante.

Indy sonrió mientras comenzaba a andar.

-No sabia que me tuvieras tanto miedo.

-Es que tu no puedes estarte callado durante dos segundos?!

-Podría, pero no voy a darte el gusto.

Herman rodó los ojos.

-Tendrás menos ganas de reírte cuando sepas lo que os espera.

-Es posible, aunque a veces me cuesta distinguir quien es el perrito faldero de Erwin, si el lobo o tu.

Acto seguido sintió el frío acero de un cañón sobre su nuca que le hizo parar en seco.

-Estoy harto de ti Jones! –Dijo el mercenario fuera de si.

-De veras? Y que vas ha hacer? Matarme? -Dijo el arqueólogo con sorna.

La respuesta de Herman fue amartillar el revólver.

-Vamos, dispara… Aunque dudo que tengas lo que hay que tener para hacerle frente a Van Helgen después, no creo que le haga ninguna gracia que desacates sus ordenes.

Tras una pausa demasiado larga, Indy notó como finalmente el mercenario bajaba el arma a sus espaldas.

-Ya te llegará tu hora.

-Si… a todos nos llega, pero a unos antes que a otros. –Dijo en un tono desafiante.

-Considérate hombre muerto. Ten por seguro que en cuento tenga la menor oportunidad la aprovecharé.

-No lo dudo. Es lo que hacen los cobardes.

Aunque era de esperar, no lo vio venir hasta que el puño del mercenario conectó con su mandíbula.

-Auch….! Un hombre de verdad jamás golpearía a alguien que no puede defenderse…

-Tu no aprendes, verdad? –Dijo Herman volviendo a cerrar el puño…

* * *

Lara estaba sola con James. ¿Qué iban ha hacer con Indy? Ya habían pasado los cinco minutos que él había predicho…

-Te importaría dejar de mirarme así? –Dijo el británico molesto.

-Perdona, es que no se mirar de otra manera a los "traidores". Como has podido…

-Lo siento, pero los negocios son así.

-Comprendo…pero dime… en cuanto has valorado mi vida y la de Jones? –Respondió mordaz.

-Intentas incomodarme? No lo vas a conseguir.

-No, solo quiero que sepas que toda acción tiene una consecuencia. Lo decía Newton, es cultura general.

-Pues ahórrate las lecciones.

-Parece mentira. Después de las veces que te he salvado el pellejo…

James comenzó a titubear pero se mantuvo firme pensando que aquello era una estrategia psicológica de Lara. Pues bien, la daría de la misma medicina…

-Déjate de preocuparte por mi pellejo y mira mas por el de Jones.

-¿Qué le van ha hacer?!

El inglés sonrió.

* * *

Herman le condujo hasta una nueva habitación, sin embargo, en cuanto dejó al arqueólogo situado dentro, abandonó la estancia dejándolo solo. Indy aprovechó esos instantes para intentar desatarse las muñecas, aunque las cuerdas no parecían ceder mucho. Mientras tiraba de ellas echó una ojeada al lugar, realmente parecía que aquellos tipos no reparaban demasiado en gastos. Lo primero que advirtió fue el gran lobo blanco. El animal, que hasta entonces había permanecido echado, se levantó en cuanto le vio, comenzando a gruñir.

-Genial… tu otra vez –Dijo con sarcasmo.

El lobo comenzó a ladrar, como si supiera que se lo había dicho a él.

-Chsss chico… -Dijo una voz.

Jones giró su mirada para ver la procedencia, aunque no se sorprendió de ver aparecer a Van Helgen.

-Por qué las desgracias nunca vienen solas? –Pensó.

El alemán se acercó y apaciguó a su mascota acariciándola la cabeza.

-Tranquilo Ragnarok, el doctor Jones ya habrá aprendido la lección...

Aunque a primera vista pareciera que hablaba con la bestia, el americano sabía que eso iba por él.

-La verdad es que nunca fui un buen estudiante –Dijo a la vez que lanzaba una mirada desafiante. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Erwin… y los cuatro se cayeron fatal.

-¿Crees que no he captado la idea?. Estas muy cabreado conmigo. No te caigo bien, y eso me parte el corazón. Pero todo esto no viene al caso. Si quieres buscarme las cosquillas, Jones, lo mejor es que sepas cuanto va a costarte.

-No me digas…

Siempre se ha dicho que la mejor defensa que se puede tener es poder preveer los movimientos de tu enemigo. Con los años, Jones había aprendido a poner esta teoría en practica pero en esos momentos todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Van Helgen no mostraba ningún signo de anticipo y mucho menos de debilidad.

De repente y casi sin pestañear, el alemán sacó un cuchillo militar.

-Ey! –Exclamó nervioso al ver como Erwin avanzaba hacia él. Indy se echó varios pasos hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. No es que tuviera miedo por el gesto amenazante de la situación, sino por sentirse tan vulnerable al no poder defenderse.

Erwin sonrió ante la reacción del arqueólogo. Acto seguido cogió una muñeca del americano y ante el asombro de éste, le cortó las cuerdas. Jones miró atónito al nórdico mientras se masajeaba las manos, que ahora le ardían mientras se restauraba el riego sanguíneo. Desde luego estaba claro que Herman le odiaba para haber apretando tanto las cuerdas…

-Es hora de que hablemos, Doctor Jones.

-No hay nada de que hablar, tu ya tienes todo lo que querías, el mapa, todas las estatuillas… e incluso a mi y a Lara! ¿Qué mas puedes querer de mi?!

Van Helguen le miró expectante como mira un felino antes de cazar a su presa. Finalmente extendió su brazo y abriendo la palma de su mano, dejó suspendido entre sus dedos el preciado medallón de bronce, como si de un péndulo se tratara.

Indy instintivamente se llevó la mano al pecho para encontrarlo vacío.

-Eh! Eso es mío.

-Quiero saber de donde lo has sacado.

Indy se quedó pensativo. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿La verdad? Nunca le creería… ¿Una mentira? No, Van Helgen le conocía demasiado bien y enseguida sabría que estaba mintiendo, solo lograría empeorar las cosas… estaba claro que hiciera lo que hiciera saldría mal parado.

-Jones?

-Soy arqueólogo, suelo encontrar esta clase de cosas en excavaciones. Vivo de eso.

Erwin permaneció estoico.

-Mientes…

-Como odio tener siempre razón… -Pensó Jones.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Que esperas que te cuente? ¿Alguna historia fantástica e increíble? Esto no es una película ni yo soy Humprey Bogard… Solo es un medallón cualquiera. ¿Qué esperabas?

-No, no lo es. Y sé lo que intentas, así que deja de dar rodeos a la pregunta y respóndela.

-Si tu ya sabes lo que es entonces para que me preguntas?

Erwin, totalmente impaciente, dirigió una mirada fulminante al arqueólogo mientras jugueteaba con el cuchillo que aún tenia en las manos. Jones tenía claro que el tiempo se le agotaba, no podía seguir jugando demasiado más o aquello sería un choque de trenes… Decidió que lo mejor sería claudicar. Suspiró…

-La verdad es que es un regalo…

No supo muy bien que ocurrió…. Porque lo que vio instantes después fue el cuchillo clavado a tan solo un centímetro de distancia de su cabeza. La hoja aún vibraba sobre la pared.

-Joder!! Casi me matas!

-No. Tengo muy buena puntería, en cambio lo que me falta es paciencia…

-Espera, espera! Es cierto! Me lo dio una chica en Noruega, justo antes de llegar al antiguo pueblo de Bergen.

El gesto de Erwin cambió al instante.

-Una mujer pelirroja tal vez?

-La conoces?!

Erwin ignoró su pregunta.

-Y… el medallón… te lo dio incompleto?

Jones asintió.

-Maldita sea… entonces es cierto –Murmuró el rubio ensimismado, con la mirada perdida y… al parecer abatido.

Jones, con disimulo, aprovechó aquellos momentos para hacerse con el cuchillo que aun seguía clavado en la pared.

-Tu… sabes quien es ella?

-Me sorprende que tu no. –Dijo el alemán saliendo del trance.

¿Debía saberlo? ¿Cómo era que Van Helgen también la conocía? Intentó recapitular rápidamente. Recordó el extraño sueño que había tenido… Ella se lo había mostrado por alguna razón… para terminar con la enigmática frase: "Es tu turno" ¿Su turno para que?… También le había dado el medallón por alguna otra…. El medallón que había sido del faraón y que fue partido en dos tras su muerte… De repente todas las pieza del puzzle encajaban. Cielos santo, lo vio todo claro… sin embargo no podía aceptarlo!

El americano miró pálido a Van Helgen.

-Te equivocas! Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto!

-Tu uniste las dos partes.

-Esto es una locura!

Erwin era consciente de que Indy acababa de descubrir toda la trama y de que además haberlo descubierto le estaba sobrepasando… sin embargo, era mejor que lo aceptase cuanto antes.

-Una locura? Piénsatelo dos veces…. O mejor aún… piensa por que razón fuiste trasladado en el tiempo para estar precisamente aquí y ahora.

**-NO! **

La presión era demasiada y no la pudo soportar mas. Indy, con arma en mano, se abalanzó contra el alemán, pero sin embargo, no logró cogerle desprevenido.

Erwin sujetó la muñeca de Jones. Su prioridad no era que soltara el arma, poco le importaba eso, sino mantener al americano bajo control. Con gran eficacia le dobló el brazo hasta colocarlo tras su espalda, con tirantez extrema. Aquello debía de doler, pero con la adrenalina aún fluyendo por sus venas, el arqueólogo solo se limitó a apretar los dientes. Erwin le arrebató el arma con la otra mano. Prácticamente le tenia inmovilizado, no obstante sabía que Indiana era tozudo y no se rendiría sin lucha… intentó soltarse con todas sus fuerzas. El alemán no estaba dispuesto a tolerar perder un segundo más y aprovechó su ventaja. Jones notó como le estaba rodeando rápidamente con el brazo hasta finalmente sentir el tacto de la afilada hoja sobre su cuello.

-Te estarás quieto de una vez?!

-No puedes hacerlo.

-Eso crees?

-Si… porque me necesitas!

Aunque no podía verle, Jones tenía la certeza de que el alemán estaba sonriendo picaronamente.

-Vale Jones. Esto es lo que hay. Te lo diré una sola vez porque se que no eres idiota. Has dado en el clavo. No obstante, yo voy por delante de ti y por eso me he permitido reservarme un as en la manga…

El arqueólogo cerró los ojos. Sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería…

-Lara…

-Exacto.

-Maldito cabrón! Ni se te ocurra tocarla! –Dijo forcejeando.

-Escúchame bien. No tienes alternativa. En el supuesto de que consiguieras escapar, lo cual no tienes nada fácil, ¿de que te serviría? Tengo toda la eternidad para volverte a encontrar y tu no puedes hacer nada porque no puedes matarme. Sin embargo, eso solo es un supuesto. La realidad es que te tengo aquí y ahora, sujeto y con tu vida en mis manos, literalmente, pero… Soy un hombre razonable Jones, y por eso te haré una proposición muy generosa. Si tu me ayudas, dejaré en paz a la chica.

Erwin Van Helgen podía ser un cabrón integral pero desde luego sabía usar la lógica. Indy trató de asimilar todo lo que acababa de escuchar…

-Si acepto… ¿La dejarás marchar?

-Desde luego.

Indy cesó en su empeño de soltarse y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del alemán.

-Jones, "creo que este es el comienzo de una gran amistad…" -Dijo con ironía, emulando al ya mencionado Bogard.

El arqueólogo cerró los ojos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer…

**CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

Chaaaanaaaaaannn! Sorprendidos eh? Bueno, seguro que no jajaja. Espero que os haya gustado. Y ya sabeis lo que digo siempre... reviews? :D

* * *


	17. El mejor amigo del hombre

**Anteriormente en este fanfic... (Para que no se os olvide en mis largas tardanzas en escribir xDDD)**

-Jones, creo que este es el comienzo de una gran amistad… -Dijo Van Helgen con ironía, emulando al ya mencionado Bogard.

El arqueólogo cerró los ojos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer…

* * *

**Capitulo 17: El mejor amigo del hombre **

0

0

0

0

0

Indy colgaba de una roca helada con la única sujeción de un par de arneses y una firme cuerda. El gélido aire entró de lleno en sus pulmones, hiriéndole hasta en los huesos. Les habían llevado un par de días llegar hasta aquel lugar de nadie en mitad de una lejana cordillera escandinava, el camino había sido muy duro y demasiado largo, aunque tampoco podía quejarse, al fin y al cabo había sido… entretenido. Herman no le había quitado la vista de encima ni un momento, no hacía falta adivinar por qué… sabía que estaba intentando matarle con la mirada, a lo que no dudaba en responderle con una gran sonrisa, algo que le sacaba de sus casillas, ¿Qué mejor diversión que aquella?

Tuvo cuidado de aferrarse bien a la cuerda, aquellas rocas llenas de hielo amenazaban con mandarlo de vuelta a la base de la montaña a una velocidad absurdamente peligrosa. El arqueólogo suspiró, formando instantáneamente una diminuta columna de vaho que rápidamente comenzó a ascender. La siguió con la mirada elevando su vista al cielo. Apenas se distinguía el sol tras un horizonte completamente encapotado.

-Vamos! Seguid avanzando, todos! pronto empezará a nevar y no creo que os guste quedaros aquí para verlo! –Gritó Van Helgen con brío, quien iba cerrando la comitiva, dejando claro que solo había un camino por el que avanzar…

Indy siguió su descenso jadeando. Al menos el blanquecino ambiente invitaba a la serenidad…

-Ahhh!! LEVANTA EL PIE DE MI MANO!!

Vale, no tanta serenidad.

Indy bajó la vista y vio a Lara sacudiéndose los dedos con cuidado mientras se sujetaba con la otra mano.

-Ops! Perdona, no me he dado cuenta.

-La próxima vez mira donde pones tu estúpido y engreído pie, quieres?!

El arqueólogo volvió a suspirar. Creía que a la chica se le había pasado el enfado pero al parecer no. Aún no comprendía como podía haberse enfadado tanto por pactar su liberación y ya de paso haberla salvado la vida.

-Idiota… -Murmuró ella volviéndose a centrar en su tarea. Seguía enfadada, ya lo creía que seguía enfadada! Quien se creía que era él? Su príncipe azul en un blanco corcel? No necesitaba que nadie la salvara y menos que pretendiera dejara atrás! Espera espera… Y MUCHO MENOS que tome decisiones por ella. Tenía sus principios y uno de ellos era acabar lo que empezaba, lo que incluía todo aquello… aunque aún no tuviese muy claro el lío en el que estaban implicados. Pero al menos, de algo si que estaba segura: su odio al Doctor Henry Indiana Jones Junior!

Uno de los mercenarios que iban mas adelantados no tardó en dar la señal de alarma.

-Aquí esta la entrada a la cueva! –Gritó.

Uno a uno fueron bajando con precaución hasta la obertura de la montaña. Herman echó un vistazo al interior de la cueva hasta que notó una especie de crujido bajo sus pies. Miró sorprendido y vio que estaba encima de una placa de hielo que podía hacer las veces de suelo. Un río debía de discurrir cerca de allí, la humedad y el hielo lo aseguraban.

-Tened cuidado y pisad sobre roca, las placas podrían romperse fácilmente.

Finalmente todos estaban en la boca de la gruta, Herman y James siguieron inspeccionando el lugar, mientras otros se dedicaban a asegurar el equipo de escalada. Erwin sacó el antiguo mapa que les había conducido hasta allí, notando enseguida como el lobo aguardaba pacientemente tras él.

-Que pasa? –Dijo el rubio acariciando la cabeza de su mascota. Pero el lobo dio un paso hacia atrás y gruñó. Eso solo podía significar una cosa… no estaban solos.

Un ensordecedor rugido se propagó por toda la cueva y antes de que nadie pudiera dirigir un solo arma hacia su origen un gran oso emergió de la oscuridad cargando contra varios de ellos. Varios mercenarios, incluidos Herman y Lara cayeron al suelo tras la embestida del animal.

La chica trató de reincorporarse rápidamente a la vez que un crujido se hacía eco. Miró hacia abajo para ver su reflejo sobre una superficie vidriosa.

-Ahhh!! –Gritó justo cuando la placa de hielo cedió bajo su peso.

* * *

-Lara! –Exclamó el arqueólogo corriendo en su auxilio, sin tener en cuenta que el oso iba en la misma dirección. El animal le empujó con la cabeza y el americano saltó por los aires hasta caer rodando al suelo. El oso volvió a rugir, esta vez poniéndose de pie sobre sus patas traseras y mirando furiosamente hacia cierto británico, su próximo objetivo. James dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. Aterrado miró como el enorme mamífero avanzaba hacía él con pocas intenciones de hacer nuevos amigos. El animal levantó una de sus zarpas a la vez que el inglés se protegía con sus brazos… pero entonces la bestia se desplomó sobre el suelo.

-Pero que…

Levantó la vista y vio a Herman con una escopeta humeante en las manos.

* * *

Se agarró al borde antes de caerse del todo, aunque no pudo evitar un violento balanceo de su cuerpo. Su brújula digital se cayó hacia el fondo.

-No! –Dijo siguiendo su trayectoria con la vista.

-NO NO!! –Esta vez fue al comprobar donde había caído. No era muy profundo, podía ver perfectamente el fondo, sin embargo el problema era que… estaba lleno de puntiagudas estalagmitas! Apoyó firmemente sus manos mientras inspiraba aire buscando concentración. Acto seguido apoyó con fuerza las botas sobre la pared y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir se impulsó hacia arriba, consiguiendo apoyarse sobre el borde, con una expresión triunfante en su rostro, pero justo en aquel instante las gomas de sus suelas se deslizaron sin control por la superficie helada, haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

-Ahhh!!

Cuando creyó que nada iba a impedir su nueva caída, una mano la sujetó por la muñeca, Lara se aferró rápidamente al brazo de su salvador, quien con fuerza consiguió remolcarla de nuevo hasta arriba. la chica se abrazó a él como a un clavo ardiente, temiendo que una nueva caída sin frenos pudiera producirse, y eso le pilló por sorpresa a él.

-Indy, por que demonios has tardado tanto?! –Dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él. Cuando consiguió recuperar cierto control se percató de que éste no la había devuelto el abrazo. Rodó los ojos. Ella podía ser testaruda pero no tenía comparación con él. Se temía que aún siguiera enfadado con ella, desde luego tenía su parte de culpa, aquello había sido como una traición para ella, pero también reconocía que se había sobrepasado con él. La invadió la culpa, después de todo solo intentaba ayudarla… finalmente decidió tragarse su orgullo.

-Oye yo… lo siento… -Comenzó a decir.

-Vaya… Creía que un simple "gracias por salvarme el pellejo" era suficiente.

Lara abrió los ojos como platos y se separó al instante de él.

-Tu no eres Indy!

-Gracias a Dios, no. –Dijo Erwin.

Lara le miró estupefacta sin reaccionar, finalmente el nórdico asintió y se volvió hacia el grupo.

-Venga, hay que seguir avanzando. –Dijo encaminando la comitiva.

Al parecer, aquella cueva solo era la salida a una de las galerías de la montaña. Podía haber cientos de galerías allí y todas ellas se extendían varios kilómetros. Cuanto mas se adentraban mas descendía la temperatura, era como si toda la montaña no fuera mas que un interminable bloque de hielo. Era realmente curioso, llevaban casi una hora caminando y no paraban de ver pozos naturales, unos vacíos y otros con agua semi-congelada, tenían que andar con pies de plomo sino querían sumergirse en ninguno de ellos. Un par de minutos después llegaron a un ensanchamiento de la galería, dando lugar a una cavidad decentemente grande.

-Esto… esto es…. –Dijo el arqueólogo adelantándose un par de pasos aunque sin encontrar las palabras correctas. -… increíble!

Ante ellos se erigía la entrada que estaban buscando, laboriosamente excavada en piedra y hielo.

-Fijaos, al preservarse de la intemperie aquí abajo, sus motivos aún están finamente detallados, es como si lo hubieran esculpido ayer. Deben de tener unos dos mil años. Mmm… que extraño.

-Que se supone que estén representando? –Preguntó la chica mirando el mural.

-Es una escena bélica. Fíjate este es el típico ejercito normando, formado por hombres lobo y hombres osos, lo que no tengo muy claro es exactamente contra que están luchando… parecen hombres pero… no… no lo son. Tienen algunas similitudes con el esqueleto que vimos en el templo de Alejandría…. Y con el que estaba en Alemania.

Van Helguen se acercó con interés al dibujo.

-Mira Indy! Aquí hay una inscripción –Dijo ella señalando una losa.

-Oye vamos a quedarnos aquí todo el día o vamos a seguir? –Dijo Herman cansado mientras se apoyaba sobre su escopeta.

El arqueólogo hizo caso omiso, su pasión por aquel hallazgo le hizo arrodillarse frente a la piedra que la chica señalaba. Sus símbolos eran una mezcla diversa entre runas y jeroglíficos.

-Lo sabía… aún existe vinculación egipcia… dice…mmm… "El día se acerca, aquel en que los caídos lucharan por la gloria de los dioses, aquel en que la bestia matará al gran padre, aquel en que el caos resurgirá para ser consumado por la venganza y su conciencia"

Lara se levantó y miró la escena. Estaba dividida en varios planos, abajo los ejércitos luchaban entre sí, arriba un lobo gigante, el mitológico Fenrir luchando contra un guerrero vikingo… debía de ser Odin, el gran padre. Lo curioso era que al lado de la bestía estaba Seth, y junto a Odin, Horus, el dios egipcio de la venganza con cabeza de halcón. En sus manos portaba la espada, aunque permanecía contemplando el combate, aguardando pacientemente su momento frente a Seth.

-Esto es… el Ragnarok. –Dijo Jones

Al decir esa frase el lobo irguió sus orejas.

-Que es eso? –Preguntó James.

El arqueólogo miró a Van Helguen quien posó sus dedos sobre el relieve de Fenrir y Odin.

-La caída de los dioses. El día del juicio final.

-Nos estamos acercando, hay que seguir. –Prosiguió el rubio con lo que parecía un pequeño gesto de entusiasmo.

Siguieron la marcha durante varios minutos más hasta que llegaron a una nueva estancia.

-Quietos todos! –Dijo Erwin.

Por instinto todos miraron hacia el suelo. Se encontraban sobre una gran placa de hielo, era lo bastante gruesa como para aguantar todo el peso sin embargo también era tan cristalina como para observar que bajo ella el agua estaba fluyendo. El resto de las paredes también era de hielo, aunque no era de extrañar.

-Esto cada vez se pone mas interesante… -Dijo Herman con ironía.

-Hay que tener cuidado, no hagáis movimientos muy bruscos o el suelo cederá. –Respondió Van Helguen.

-Si… no nos vayamos a quedar como aquí el colega… -Dijo James con sarcasmo señalando a una esquina. Todos miraron hacía allí.

-Que… que coño es eso! –Dijo Herman incrédulo.

-Mas bien, quien es… -Prosiguió la chica.

Apoyado en la pared permanecía un vikingo, con armadura incluida mirando expectante hacia el infinito. Sino fuera por la piel tremendamente blanca y la escarcha de hielo que el hombre tenía encima cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaba vivo puesto que estaba perfectamente conservado.

El inglés se acercó y le dio un par de toques en el brazo. Mas duro que una roca.

-Yo creo que es un primo lejano de Walt Disney. –Prosiguió su burla.

-El agua debió de alcanzarle y moriría congelado.

Erwin observó de nuevo el mapa, y miró la pared de hielo frente a él.

-Hay que seguir por aquí, tenemos que echar esta pared abajo. No parece muy densa, con un par de toques será suficiente. –Dijo a la vez que varios mercenarios cogieron un par de picos. Sin piedad ninguna uno de ellos clavó con fuerza el suyo contra la pared. La pared entera pareció vibrar, y una grieta la recorrió de arriba abajo incluso continuando un poco por el suelo.

-Cuidado!! La pared esta conectada con el suelo… hay que dar golpes suaves sino queremos hundirnos!!

Los mercenarios continuaron derribando la pared aunque con ligeros pero robustos toques bajo la supervisión del nórdico.

James se apoyó sobre el vikingo.

-Mira que bien Lara… aquí mi amigo y tu haríais una pareja estupenda, el hombre y la mujer de hielo… ya lo veo –Dijo James mofándose.

Lara miró enfurecida al británico. Quien sonreía casi metódicamente. Un puñetazo conectó de lleno con su mandíbula, borrándole la sonrisa al instante. El lobo se irguió enseguida al escucharlo.

-Te vas a enterar! –Alzó su mano para devolver el golpe pero otra le cogió la muñeca. Rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia atrás encontrándose con la del arqueólogo.

-Ni se te ocurra.

James intentó golpearle con la mano que tenía libre, lo que le costó un nuevo puñetazo del arqueólogo.

-Ahh! Me has roto la nariz!

-Pues ruega porque solo sea eso lo que te rompa, cretino!

Ruthland le miró enfurecido.

-Basta! –Vociferó Van Helgen.

El lobo salió corriendo hacia ellos, pero el británico cargó contra Jones, y juntos cayeron contra la pared de hielo, haciendo añicos lo poco que quedaba de ella. Pese a ello, apenas se escucharon el zarandeo de los gélidos cristales contra el suelo… Estaba claro que aquel no era el camino correcto.

-Mierda! –Gritó Indy.

Bajo ellos se abría un inmenso pozo del que apenas se podía distinguir el fondo. Ambos cayeron peligrosamente cerca, y comenzaron a escurrirse hacia el abismo. El lobo no tuvo tanta suerte, apenas pudo frenar y se precipitó hacia el pozo, lanzando un aullido de sorpresa, que se perdió en la lejanía. James consiguió sujetarse en un saliente, evitando escurrirse mas.

-Aguantad!-Dijo el noruego, comenzando a anudar una cuerda.

Jones intentaba sujetarse como podía en el borde del pozo cuando escuchó un desprendimiento. Asustado miró hacia arriba y para su horror, pudo ver como una grieta comenzaba a abrirse en la piedra donde esta agarrado.

-Oh-oh…

Estaba comenzando a ceder, sin dudarlo, se agarró desesperado al saliente que tuvo mas a mano… Sin ver que era uno de los trozos de hielo desprendido de la pared… se cortó la palma de la mano. La sorpresa y el acto reflejo hicieron que se soltara.

-Dios! Otra vez no! –Pensó al escurrirse hacia el fondo…

Herman lanzó una cuerda a James mientras el noruego y la chica miraban al fondo del pozo.

* * *

No debía ser muy profundo, porque no tardó en experimentar la fuerza de la gravedad contra sus huesos… Se debía de haber dado fuerte porque la cabeza le daba vueltas y su cuerpo se negaba a moverse. Se quedó así un rato, bocarriba, mirando perdidamente hacia el pequeño punto de luz sobre su cabeza… la salida.

-Demasiado lejos… -Se lamentó.

De repente, unos gemidos se hicieron eco en el lúgubre lugar. Giró la cabeza para ver su origen, y pudo ver al lobo blanco atrapado entre unos escombros que debían de haberse desprendido tras la caída. Se retorcía intentando salir de allí, pero el peso era demasiado para el animal. Tras varios intentos se quedó inmóvil, bufando.

El arqueólogo trato de incorporarse, pero en cuanto lo hizo la habitación comenzó a girar y cayó de rodillas, llevándose las manos a las sienes. Intentaba parar el súbito dolor de cabeza. Después de unos minutos lo intentó de nuevo, casi se derrumba pero se sujetó en la pared. Tambaleándose se dirigió hacia el animal, quien lo miraba asustado.

-Tranquilo chico, te sacaré de ahí.

Pero en cuanto se acercó un poco mas el lobo ladró rabioso. Estaba claro que no iba a permitir que su enemigo se acercara a él.

-Woaa!

El animal gruñó enseñándole los colmillos.

-Vale vale, me ha quedado claro, no quieres que me acerque.

En aquel preciso momento una voz reverberó en las congeladas paredes del pozo.

-JOOONES??

-Lara?!

-Estas bien??

-He tenido días mejores!

-No te preocupes, van a sacarte de ahí!

De repente Indy notó un temblor bajo sus pies. Elevó la vista sorprendido, una gran grieta recorrió a gran velocidad la pared del pozo.

-Esto no me gusta nada…

Entonces una pequeña gota de agua se filtró por la grieta.

-Ohh… mierda… mierda…**MIERDA! DILES QUE SE DEN PRISA!!**

Apenas hubo terminado la frase cuando un chorro de agua emanó de la pared. Jones se apartó de su trayectoria por los pelos, respiró aliviado subiéndose en una roca cercana. No tenia tiempo que perder, el agua pronto inundaría la estancia y bajo aquellas temperaturas no era muy saludable quedarse allí. Aterrado miró hacia arriba. El agua subía demasiado deprisa, no iban a llegar a tiempo. De repente, sobre su cabeza vio una especie de entrada a una cavidad… Saltó intentado alcanzarla pero no había manera de alcanzarla. Desesperado miró a su alrededor… solo había hielo, agua y rocas.

-Bingo!

Comenzó a amontonar piedras, una tras otra, en un pequeño pero firme montículo, ya casi podía llegar al túnel, solo faltaba una mas…

El lobo ya estaba casi rodeado por el agua, aterrado, lanzó un desgarrador aullido.

Jones se giró al escucharlo y su mirada captó la del animal. Sabía que mas tarde se arrepentiría, lo sabía, pero aún así no podía dejarle morir de esa forma tan cruel.

Bajó el cúmulo de rocas y con toda la rapidez que pudo, comenzó a quitar las piedras que aprisionaban al animal.

-Eso es… vamos chico, arriba!

El animal escaló con gran agilidad canina por el montículo y pronto alcanzó la entrada del túnel. Jones corrió tras él, tenía que darse prisa, las rocas comenzaban a resbalar, mojadas. Que raro, el agua aún no había llegado al montículo ¿Por qué entonces estaban empapadas?… Poco después sintió como el suelo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies, dio un salto y se agarró al borde del túnel con las manos. Un nuevo boquete había lanzado un chorro de agua justo detrás del montículo.

- JODER!! AHHH!!

No pudo evitar que aquel chorro le mojara las piernas. La sensación era como si le estuvieran clavando dagas en las extremidades. Apretó los dientes y con la única ayuda de sus brazos comenzó a remolcarse hacia arriba. Elevó la vista, y frente a sus narices vio al lobo. El animal estaba en posición de ataque… No podía creerlo, pero si acababa de salvarle su peluda vida!

-Bien Jones, nota mental: No volver a rescatar a un saco de pulgas.

Sin embargo, su nuevo compañero lo único que hizo fue morderle la chaqueta y tirarle hacia arriba.

-Segunda nota metal: No prejuzgar nunca a un lobo.

Al fin alcanzó la cavidad. Se tomó unos momentos para tomar aire antes de mirar atrás. El agua seguía subiendo.

-Genial…

Observó el túnel que se extendía en la oscuridad, al parecer iba cuesta arriba, eso significaba dos cosas, una que podía despreocuparse del agua, y dos que iba a ser un largo camino, a donde quiera que llevara. Eso era lo que menos importaba, tenia que salir de allí y ya, los pies se le estaban empezando a entumecer por el inesperado chapuzón… no podía esperar nada bueno de aquello. Echó mano de su bolsillo y sacó su zippo de la suerte, dando algo de visibilidad a la cavidad.

* * *

-No veo nada allí abajo. –Dijo Herman.

-Tienen que estar ahí –Prosigió Van Helguen.

-Hay demasiada agua…. Helada.

-Pues sigue buscando!!

* * *

El lobo corría delante, guiándose por su olfato. Jones se paró a retomar el aliento, apoyándose en la pared. Las piernas le estaban temblando, apenas las sentía ya, estaba claro que se le estaban empezando a congelar, tenía que encontrar alguna manera de entrar en calor o no saldría jamás de aquella gruta. Comenzó a correr de nuevo tras el animal, era su única opción. Un golpe seco a sus espaldas, hizo al lobo frenar en su marcha. El animal giró su cabeza hacia atrás, el arqueólogo estaba postrado sobre sus rodillas, y finalmente terminó de caer sobre el blanco pavimento.

El animal se acercó y tiró de el en un vano esfuerzo por hacerle seguir adelante, pero no podía más, ni siquiera podía andar! Hizo un vano intento por seguir pero sus piernas no le respondían… Lo único que pudo hacer fue reincorporarse y permanecer sentado, apoyado en la fría pared. Suspiró, estaba agotado y muy cansado… es mas, tenia unas ganas terribles por dormir un poco… El lobo se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, extrañado giró la cabeza. Pero Jones estaba mas extrañado aún porque empezaba a ver al animal borroso…

El lobo lanzó un ladrido que hizo abrir los ojos al arqueólogo.

-Que? Tienes razón, no puedo dormirme o moriré congelado, pero es que yo…

Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo por completo. El animal intentó despertarle de nuevo sin conseguirlo. Después de un par de minutos se levantó de nuevo sobre sus cuatro patas, encaminándose hacia el túnel, pero apenas dados un par de pasos cuando se giró y miró por última vez al americano.

**Continuará... ¿Reviews? xD  
**


	18. El templo de Thor

Vale, si, me he dormido un poco en los laureles escribiendo este capi, pero bueno supongo que ya estareis acostumbrados jajajaja pero que malaaa soyyy.... xD Bueno, espero que os siga gustando, si es que os acordáis de que iba xDDDD

* * *

**Capítulo 18: El templo de Thor**

0

0

0**  
**

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido en la misma postura, aunque por el dolor de su espalda supuso que demasiado… De lo único que tenía plena certeza era de que empezaba a hacer calor. Intentó desenvolverse de la manta y salir de la cama pero al intentar girarse sus dedos chocaron bruscamente con… hielo? Sorprendido abrió los ojos, aunque no alcanzó a ver gran cosa puesto que se encontraba en la más completa penumbra. Intentó calentarse de nuevo los dedos con la manta, pero ocurrió algo inesperado, al entrar en contacto con ella, esta levantó la cabeza sorprendida y el arqueólogo se encontró frente a frente con unos resplandecientes ojos amarillentos que le vigilaban en la oscuridad.

-Chico?

El lobo se movió y eso le hizo comprobar que aquel animal debía pesar al menos dos toneladas o incluso tres, las piernas se le habían quedado completamente dormidas… aunque poco después descubrió que el grueso pelaje del animal le había ayudado a preservar el calor evitando así la fatal hipotermia.

Finalmente Ragnarok se levantó sobre sus cuatro patas y se bajó de encima de el arqueólogo, aparentemente su compañero humano era mejor almohada que las heladas rocas que formaban el pedregoso suelo de la gruta.

Indy no sabía que pensar, había sido casualidad o el saco de pulgas le acababa de salvar la vida? En tal caso tendría que dejar de llamarle así…

Le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento que pasó inadvertida para el animal ya que este no perdió ni un segundo y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, era como si solo hubiera estado esperando impacientemente que su compañero despertara, para ponerse en marcha de nuevo.

Sus ojos aún no se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y a duras penas pudo ver que el lobo se le acercaba de nuevo, esta vez parecía llevar algo en el hocico…

-Que es esto chico?

El animal lo soltó con cuidado en el regazo del humano, quien no tardó en palparlo entre sus dedos.

-Parece una caja… espera… esto es… una brújula? –De repente cayó en la cuenta. Era la misma brújula de Lara… la que perdió en la entrada de la cueva!. Levantó la vista sorprendido. El lobo le ladró mientras movía la cola excitado. ¿Era posible que el saco de… que Ragnarok hubiera encontrado la salida?

-No sé si Van Helgen te lo dirá muy a menudo… pero eres muy, muy listo. –Dijo mientras se reincorporaba.

Le dolía todo y parecía que su cabeza le iba estallar en cualquier momento, desde luego iba a necesitar un bote de aspirinas en cuanto salieran de allí.

Finalmente apoyó suavemente una mano entre las orejas del lobo, quien para su sorpresa se lo permitió sin gruñir, extraño…

-Salgámos de aquí.

La verdad es que no conseguía ver nada, caminaba a duras penas con una mano palpando la pared y con otra sobre Ragnarok, a fin de cuentas, confiaba en el animal puesto que tenía mejor visión en la oscuridad, propia de su especie, y por supuesto un gran olfato para guiarse, aunque por la agilidad con la que se movía era evidente que ya conocía el camino. Debía de haber encontrado la salida, allí hallar la brújula y volver de nuevo a por Jones, pero ¿Por qué? No tenía sentido alguno, a no ser que el animal le hubiera cogido especial cariño, cosa que realmente dudaba…

Pero no tardaría en averiguar la respuesta. Tras recorrer demasiados metros para las maltrechas extremidades del arqueólogo, llegaron a lo que parecía una abertura, o al menos eso fue lo primero que pensó al divisar por primera vez un haz de luz hacia el fondo de la gruta. No pudo evitar emocionarse al ver aquel diminuto punto de luz y dio una palmadita a la cabeza del animal.

-Vamos…

Ya solo faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar y Jones comprobó como la humedad se iba haciendo cada vez más latente en el ambiente. Apenas se extrañó cuando por fin llegaron a la pequeña obertura. Era un pequeño conducto cuyo techo era inexistente, ya que estaba conectado a la entrada por la que había entrado a la cueva. Sin embargo el suelo del conducto estaba repleto de viejas formaciones de estalagmitas. Desde arriba podían parecer muy peligrosas, pero desde donde estaban ellos eran completamente inofensivas.

Jones miró hacia arriba. Apenas unos tres o cuatro metros de altura lo separaban de llegar a la entrada de la gruta. Era una distancia que bien podía sortear fácilmente gracias a las discontinuas formaciones rocosas que componían la helada pared. El lobo le miró expectante.

-Serás… perro! Así que es por eso por lo que volviste a por mi?! Muy bonito por tu parte, y yo que creía que eras un buen compañero… y solo regresaste porque no podías salir tu solo… no sé porque no me sorprende.

El animal agachó las orejas pero no se amedrentó ni una pizca, en su lugar miró hacia la salida y gruñó.

-Vale vale… será mejor que salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.

* * *

Van Helgen mantenía una mirada perdida hacia el camino que había detrás del pozo. Sabía que apenas unos metros eran los que le separaban de su ansiada recompensa. No podía ya estar muy lejos, seguro que tras algunas de aquellas gélidas paredes la encontraría. Le había costado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo seguir la pista de aquella reliquia que él mismo vio perderse hace casi tres mil años… ¿Qué ocurriría cuando la encontraran? Esperaba obtener la respuesta pronto, al fin y al cabo, era difícil seguir pensando con tanto ruido a sus espaldas.

-Te crees que por gritar más voy a hacerte caso?! –Preguntó Herman enfadado.

-Es que no puedo creerlo!!! Un buen hombre puede morir porque tú eres demasiado vago para bajar de nuevo!

-Pues mejor el que yo! Ahí abajo solo hay agua helada y un montón de piedras mohosas… pero ya que te interesa tanto porque no bajas tu y lo compruebas?! Tranquila, seré un caballero y te ayudare a bajar rápidamente… -Dijo con actitud amenazante.

-Ah si? Tu y cuantos más?

-Dios ya estamos otra vez… vais a matar de aburrimiento a Walt Disney… ah no, que ya está muerto. –Dijo James, quién parecía entretenido con la discursión.

Van Helgen rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta.

-Basta!!! Todos! Es que sois incapaces de mantener una conversación de adult….

Algo debió ocurrir cuando el nórdico se quedó mirando hacia la gruta por la que habían venido. Acto seguido, y casi por instinto, todos miraron hacia el mismo punto… una monstruosa sombra se proyectaba sobre la pared de la gruta y al parecer aquel engendro se acercaba con rapidez.

-Que demonios es eso?! –Dijo James en voz baja, claramente asustado.

-Sea lo que sea no tiene pinta de querer invitarte a un té, como diríais los ingleses… -Le respondió Herman.

No lo dudo ni un segundo y el mercenario cargó su escopeta, en cuanto ese monstruo asomara la cabeza, le daría una fogosa bienvenida.

Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo para apuntar a un blanco, Erwin le sujetó el cañón del arma, obligándole a bajándola lentamente.

-No sabemos que es… -Dijo tranquilamente como si tal cosa.

El mercenario le miró sorprendido ¿Es que aquel tipo estaba loco?! Claro, no sabemos que es, pero cuando llegue y se presente entonces nosotros le decimos: Hola señor monstruo, ahora que ya nos conocemos, espere si es tan amable a que le peguemos un tiro.

Desde luego empezó a reconsiderar que todo el dinero que el Noruego pudiera pagarle no compensaría el morir devorado por un… Yeti? Miró aterrado de nuevo hacia la gruta mientras Erwin seguía con el cañón en la mano. La sombra seguía avanzando amenazadoramente… era curioso que pese a las bajas temperaturas del lugar, el mercenario estaba comenzando a sudar…

Entonces ocurrió algo inesperado, como por arte de magia, la sombra empezó a reducir su tamaño considerablemente hasta que apareció un eminente lobo alfa.

-God Varg Ragnarok…-Musitó Erwin.

Herman le miró extrañado. Nunca le había escuchado hablar en su idioma.

El lobo se irguió instantáneamente y echó a correr hasta reencontrarse con su amo, moviéndose jovial alrededor del nórdico, quien no dudó en acariciarle el pelaje. Una segunda figura entró en la sala. Erwin levantó la mirada y vio al americano acercarse decididamente, paso a paso, con alguna que otra dificultad y bajo la asombrada mirada del resto del equipo. Su mirada se cruzó por unos instantes con la del nórdico.

-Te has retrasado, Jones.

El americano le dedicó un gesto de incredulidad.

-Perdona, es que estaba un pelín ocupado intentando salvar el pellejo.

Van Helgen le mantuvo la mirada por unos instantes, y después asintió como si tal cosa.

-Jones?! –Dijo Lara apartando a Herman de un empujón y echando a caminar hacia el arqueólogo.

Indy sonrió al verla llegar.

-Has vuelto…

-Ya sabes… Soy como un penique falso, siempre reaparezco.

Lara le propinó un tortazo que resonó en toda la congelada gruta.

-Auch… eso tiene que doler… -Dijo James haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?!!! Porque siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo!!! Ya es la segunda vez que me haces creer que estás muerto!!!

Jones se tocó la mejilla confundido, y sin decir nada, (sobre todo porque no quería decir algo absurdo que desencadenara otro tortazo), acercó su mano hacia Lara.

La chica la miró, y allí estaba su brújula de la suerte.

-Oh… Indy! Eres… eressss…. –Simplemente le abrazó.

-Auch! Cuidado…! –Dijo alarmado al notar la presión sobre sus doloridos músculos.

-Estas herido?!

-No… solo algo magullado. Bueno, y que soy? –Dijo Sonriendo.

-Eres un hombre encantador…amente -Dijo arrebatándole la brújula –… idiota.

-Gracias. Me lo dicen a menudo.

xxxx

La comitiva reanudó enseguida la marcha, esta vez teniendo cuidado de sortear el pozo que ahora se había convertido en un mero depósito de hielo. No tardaron en llegar a una descomunal sala, era una especie de pasillo gigantesco, cuyas paredes tenían unas curiosas estatuas guardianes, colocadas a la misma distancia, dejando pequeñas secciones vacías, que curioso, al final se encontraban dos estatuas descomunales del gran dios nórdico Thor, famoso por su martillo de guerra divino. Lo raro es que ambas estatuas sujetaban cada una un enorme martillo de una forma un poco extraña, la herramienta estaba bocabajo en el aire, y con un ángulo de inclinación muy, pero que muy sospechoso. No obstante, al fondo se podía ver la entrada a una especie de templo antiquísimo. Supuestamente, su meta estaba allí delante de sus narices. Parecía un gran caramelo goloso, y por experiencia sabía que eso era malo… sin embargo, los mercenarios siguieron avanzando.

-Esto me huele muy mal –Advirtió el arqueólogo.

-Jones, si buscas problemas, no te sorprendas cuando los encuentres. –Respondió Erwin parándose en el camino para mirarle, estaba claro que el también sabía que iban a tener problemas.

-Estoy ansioso. –Respondió socarrón el americano.

De repente una gran lanza atravesó al mercenario que se había adelantado a Erwin, traspasándolo como si fuera de mantequilla, afortunadamente para él, le mató instantáneamente, porque de la nada salieron más lanzas a su encuentro, derribando su cuerpo por completo a la vez que la sangre manchaba el inmaculado suelo blanco.

-Dios!!! –Gritó Herman deteniéndose sobre sus pasos.

Pero su grito quedó ahogado en el ruido chirriante de unos engranajes que se ponían en marcha. Todos miraron hacia atrás solo para ver como una enorme losa a modo de puerta sepultaba la entrada.

-Bueno… no podemos volver atrás, pero podría haber sido peor. –Dijo James buscando el lado positivo.

Entonces un conjunto de rápidos silbidos se hizo eco en el lugar.

-Es mucho peor!!! –Exclamó Herman con voz ronca al ver ante ellos que entre estatua y estatua una secuencia de lanzas cruzaba el aire intermitentemente.

Van Helgen se adelantó un par de pasos mirando hacia el fondo del camino, movimiento que no pasó desapercibido para el americano.

-Tenemos que buscar un camino alternativo –Dijo Indy.

Pero al no obtener respuesta por parte del nórdico se acercó aún más.

-Que se supone que haces?

-Memorizar la secuencia de las lanzas.

Indy miró al frente incrédulo.

-No… hemos accionado la trampa, ahora tenemos que evitarla!

-Jones, mira a tu alrededor, ves algún otro camino?

Las paredes eran sólidas y completamente opacas, sin ninguna clase de abertura milagrosa. Tan solo las estatuas entre medias de las lanzas podían ser de ayuda entre las mortíferas secciones del camino.

-No… pero tal vez podamos abrir la losa de atrás, tenemos picos y palas.

Erwin se acercó al arqueólogo y le agarró con firmeza por los hombros.

-Escúchame bien… Indiana… vamos a pasar entre las lanzas.

-Que?!Es imposible!

La mirada de Erwin, que hasta entonces había estado clavada en la de Jones se desvió hacia la abertura por la que salían las lanzas.

-Yo creo que no…

Indy descubrió solo entonces lo que el nórdico planeaba hacer, bueno en realidad lo había dejado bastante claro solo que no creía que fuera tan literal.

-No! No, espera! –Dijo mientras el pánico le invadía. Pero no hubo tiempo.

-Ahora! –Gritó Erwin lanzándole hacía delante.

Las lanzas pasaron como silbidos entre sus oídos, pero no paró de correr hasta que hubo llegado a la primera sección de estatuas y se puso a salvo. Las enormes estacas seguían disparándose tanto a sus espaldas como al frente, cortándole de nuevo ambos caminos. Sin embargo, miró enfadado a sus espaldas.

-Van Helgen!!! Te voy a matar!!!

Erwin sonrió desde el otro lado.

-Has pasado, no? Ahora estate ahí quieto!

-Tranquilo, no iré a ninguna parte –Dijo con sarcasmo. A fin de cuentas, el moverse un par de pasos significaba acabar ensartado.

-Bien preparaos todos los demás… a mi señal...

Todos le miraron como si estuviera loco, pero si Jones lo había conseguido entonces era posible. Aunque bien pensado podía haber sido por pura casualidad…

-Esto… Erwin, no creo que sea una buena idea… -Dijo James algo temoroso.

-Escuchadme todos, ponemos en posición, cuando yo os diga echáis a correr hasta las primeras estatuas.

-Pero… y si fallas? –Prosiguió James, que al parecer quería retrasar lo inevitable a toda costa.

-Yo no fallo. –Dijo Van Helgen molesto.

-Siempre hay una primera vez y si ahora fallas… moriremos todos!

-Si eso es lo que te preocupa… -Dijo sacando su pistola –…Puedes elegir morir ahora.

James miró el arma.

-Creo que prefiero probar suerte con las lanzas…

-Bien…

Volvió a dirigir su vista hacia la pared que escupía las lanzas, atento a la cadencia del ritmo…

-AHORA!!! –Gritó.

Todos echaron a correr como nunca lo habían hecho en sus vidas, era curioso notar las brisas de aire a su alrededor, pero nadie estaba precisamente atento a eso, sino en cruzar cuanto antes el primer trecho. Pronto alcanzaron todos la segura posición del arqueólogo.

-Me echabais de menos?

-Déjate de sarcasmos Indy, tenemos que salir de aquí –Dijo Lara mirando los mortíferos espacios que aún faltaban por recorrer, sin embargo, Jones estaba más preocupado por los enormes martillos de Thor que se alzaban a lo lejos…

Todos miraron a Van Helgen, que estaba concentrado mirando la siguiente secuencia…

-Creo que ya lo tengo… colocaros de nuevo.

-No… otra vez no… -Musitó el inglés.

-CORRED!

Y como si de un equipo sincronizado se tratara todos se lanzaron a correr entre las puntiagudas lanzas, finalmente, aunque con algún que otro rasguño llegaron al siguiente punto con estatuas. Todos se pararon allí para recobrar el aliento.

-No ha estado mal, verdad? –Dijo Herman riendo como un loco.

De repente todos notaron como bajo sus pies el suelo se hundía un par de centímetros. Pronto se dieron cuenta que estaban sobre una gran losa de piedra… con una lanza dibujada sobre ella.

-Pero que…

Era un interruptor gigante. Erwin miró hacia todos los lados sin ver nada, entonces miró al techo… y allí estaba, una enorme lanza que bien podría ser un tronco entero, colgada de tal forma que quedaba suspendida como la mítica espada de Dámocles. Entonces, como si estuviera perfectamente sincronizado, el suelo dejó de hundirse.

-Oh no…**APARTAOSSS**!

Apenas tuvieron tiempo, pero consiguieron apartarse de la trayectoria de la enorme lanza. Al clavarse todo su peso en la enorme losa de piedra, una enorme fisura comenzó a recorrer el pavimento…

Erwin miró bajo sus pies, una pequeña humareda empezó a formarse por la grieta…

-Que es eso? –Preguntó Jones extrañado.

Los ojos de Van Helgen se abrieron como platos.

-Es un Geiser!!! Corred!!! **CORRED**!!!

Continuará…

* * *

Jijijiji ^^Reviews?


	19. Venganza bajo hielo

**Capítulo 19: Venganza bajo hielo**

0

0

0

-Es un geiser!!! Corred!!!

Herman miró hacía atrás, sabía que la erupción de agua hirviendo era inminente.

-Atrás!!! Vamos vamos!!! –Gritó al ver como el vapor se hacía más y más denso.

Sin dudarlo todos echaron a correr hacia atrás para ponerse a salvo del geiser, sin ni siquiera tener en cuenta las lanzas que aún surcaban el aire tras sus espaldas.

-NO!!! –Gritó Erwin contrariado. Sin dudarlo agarró a Jones por la chaqueta antes de que diera un paso más, a fin de cuentas, era a quien tenía más cerca.

-No podemos volver…

CATABUM!!! Una gran columna de agua hirviendo explotó literalmente, lanzándolos por los aires un par de metros…

Chocaron contra el hielo pesadamente. Con la súbita caída comenzaron a rodar por el suelo hasta que finalmente pararon tras varios metros. Lara levantó la cabeza y vio la humareda de vapor a lo lejos. Afortunadamente y sin saber como habían aterrizado en el anterior punto seguro entre las lanzas, no podía creer que hubieran tenido tanta suerte. Se levantó sonriendo y con la mirada buscó al arqueólogo… No le encontró.

El lobo lanzó un aullido, dirigido a la gigantesca columna de humo y agua que seccionaba en dos la mortífera estancia. Fue entonces cuando la británica se dio cuenta de que Van Helgen tampoco estaba… No quedaba duda, ambos estaban más adelantados, se habían quedado atrapados en el otro extremo tras el géiser. Entonces un ruido ensordecedor atronó el lugar.

-Oh dios mio… -Dijo sobrecogida, pero sus palabras no pudieron ser escuchadas por la reverberación que aún fluía en el ambiente.

* * *

_Unos minutos antes…_

El nórdico se reincorporó enseguida mientras observaba los alrededores, sin duda no quería más sorpresas. El americano hizo lo mismo.

-Genial… Odio este sitio. Espero que no tengamos que estar mucho tiempo más aquí.

-Es un sitio como otro cualquiera, Jones.

Indy rodó los ojos y se terminó de poner en pie sacudiéndose la escarcha que cubría parte de su chaqueta.

-Bueno… pues esto nos ha ahorrado tener que decidir qué camino tomar, solo nos queda uno. –Dijo el americano un tanto preocupado.

-Mmm… uno bastante… "Interesante" diría yo.

Indy miró al frente y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que el siguiente trecho de lanzas era más largo, y lo que era peor… una gran losa de piedra tapaba parte del suelo bajo ellas…

Entornó los ojos tratando de ver mejor cual era el nuevo símbolo que permanecía tallado sobre ella. Era difícil, tenía una forma extraña… como si fuese una T …. Espera… eso no era un T, Jones eres un idiota, los vikingos no conocía el alfabeto latino… tenia que ser…Mjolnir!, el martillo de Thor. Entonces se acordó de las dos titánicas estatuas del dios que permanecían silenciosas al final de la gruta… y lo más importante, los dos martillos de guerra que pendían sospechosamente en el aire… Sobrecogido se giró hacia Erwin.

-Creo que "Interesante" no es la palabra más acertada no crees? Que tal… **SUICIDIO**?!!!

Van Helgen se rascó el mentón pensativo sin perder de vista las enormes moles de roca en forma de martillo.

-Preparaté. –Dijo al fin.

-Que?! Oye tengo una idea mucho más practica. Ya que tu eres inmortal… porque no vas primero y luego me lo cuentas?

El rubio elevó una ceja incrédulo.

-Deja los sarcasmos para luego Jones, solo tenemos una oportunidad –Dijo elevando ambas manos –Es imposible sortear las lanzas sin pisar la losa, y cuando lo hagamos…zas! –Dijo dando un enérgico aplauso. –Apenas tendremos un par de segundos antes de que las mazas de piedra golpeen entre si…

-…y entonces, bloquearan el camino. Lo se… –Terminó Indy nervioso. Van Helgen se limitó a sonreír.

-Vaya vaya… Me sorprendes Jones, siempre te tomé por un loco temerario capaz de aceptar cualquier reto… es evidente que me equivoqué.

El arqueólogo frunció el entrecejo pero un fuerte crujido bajo sus pies evitó la replica. Vió como una grieta comenzaba a formarse… el geiser se estaba expandiendo por momentos…

-Vale… he cambiado de opinión, cuando digas –Dijo rápidamente Jones mientras se recolocaba el sombrero… si iba a morir, al menos lo haría con estilo.

-**AHORA**!!!

Empezaron a correr a la vez que el vapor que emanaba del suelo hacia más sofocante el ambiente, pero ello no les impidió seguir corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana… porque puede que no lo hubiera. Las lanzas pasaban silbando por todos lados, quería taparse los oídos pero ni siquiera tenía tiempo para eso, enseguida notaron como el suelo se hundía un poco bajo sus pies… la losa…llegaba la hora de la verdad.

Van Helgen miró hacia arriba… los martillos se desengancharon de la pared y comenzaron a balancearse en el aire… pero iban mas rápidos de lo que había calculado. Miró hacia el final de la gruta… con la velocidad que llevaban no iban a llegar a tiempo… ni si quiera si doblaban la velocidad, algo humanamente imposible, maldita sea! No había tiempo…!!! Las mazas estaban apunto de colisionar entre sí… y apenas les distanciaban dos metros… solo dos…!!! Si todo seguía igual iban a acabar…. Muy delgaditos!

Y entonces sucedió… la grieta que se había formado antes no pudo soportar más la presión bajo ella y explosionó, expandiendo así el geiser un poco más.

Jones oyó la explosión, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de mirar hacia atrás. Los pies se le despegaron del suelo por la inercia y salieron despedidos por el aire, todo paso demasiado deprisa, pero estaba seguro que si lo hubiera visto a cámara lenta hubiera podido tocar con las manos los dos martillos a la vez….

Cayeron con violencia contra el suelo a la vez que un gran golpe le atolondraba los oídos, y entonces, la más absoluta nada…. Ni vapor, ni el sonido del geiser ni nada… las moles de piedra habían cerrado el camino de forma totalmente impenetrable.

Se quedó allí, tumbado boca arriba sobre el hielo mientras recuperaba poco a poco el aliento. Entonces Van Helgen comenzó a reírse. Indy giró la cabeza con curiosidad y le vio allí ya incorporado mirando hacia los martillos. Es que ese hombre nunca se cansaba?

-Cual es la gracia?

-Ha sido genial, hacia mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

-Los vikingos… -Comenzó con un tono incrédulo- tenéis…. Un concepto equivocado de la diversión, no crees? Además de una mala leche legendaria… podrías haberme matado!!!

-Oh vamos… normalmente estos mecanismos están diseñados para que de la manera adecuada se pueda pasar, sino lo que guardan se perdería para siempre en caso de necesitarse. Piensa en ello… como un sistema de seguridad.

-¿Y no pueden poner una llave como todo el mundo? –Respondió sarcástico mientras se ponía en pie.

-Eso no es divertido.

-Este hombre es increíble… -Murmuró Jones.

No tardaron en proseguir enseguida la marcha, aquel sitio era gigantesco, la montaña entera debía tener kilómetros y kilómetros de grutas, unas naturales y otras claramente excavadas al menos hace varios milenios.

Indy estaba cansado del sitio, todas las grutas empezaban a parecerle la misma una y otra vez, lo único que quería era salir de allí cuanto antes y poder tomar un poco de aire… no, fresco no, bastante frío tenía ya, aunque de hecho, había dejado de sentirlo hace un buen rato, directamente no sentía nada, era como si su cuerpo hubiera decidido que era ya inútil seguir advirtiendo de las bajas temperaturas. Estaba claro que su deseo de salir allí estaba muy lejos de cumplirse, la verdad es que el destino podía ser muy irónico, allí encerrado en una gruta helada, perdida y que a pesar de todo nadie se había molestado en encontrar… bueno, nadie excepto Van Helgen, como no.

Jamás hubiera pensado en una situación como aquella, así que allí se encontraba, caminando sobre unas estupendas ruinas vikingas que bien podrían ser la envidia de cualquier arqueólogo siguiendo paso a paso a su "antiguo" enemigo.

La verdad es que era lógico que el nórdico llevara la delantera, a fin de cuentas, sabía más sobre los antiguos nórdicos que él mismo, aunque era raro que dejes atrás al tipo al que supuestamente tienes que vigilar. Aunque bien pensado, aquello era una especie de tregua, si realmente querían salir de allí, tenían que dejarse de tonterías.

-Porque te alistaste al régimen Nazi? –Dijo el americano con un tono casual.

-A que viene eso?

-Bueno… es por hablar de algo mientras llegamos a donde quiera que vayamos.

-Y no puedes hablar del tiempo como todo el mundo?

-No es que haya cambiado mucho desde que entramos aquí.

Pasaron un par de minutos en el más completo silencio, pero Jones odiaba aquella monotonía… y además tenía curiosidad.

-Un tipo con tu experiencia debería saber que los alemanes…

El nórdico se paró y se giró para mirar a Jones contrariado.

-No has oído nunca eso de que la curiosidad mató al gato?

-Y que vas ha hacer, matar al gato?

Van Helgen mantuvo una mirada dura hacía Jones, de esas que te hacen querer comerte tus palabras, pero Indy no pareció inmutarse lo más mínimo estaba claro que no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

Finalmente el nórdico siguió la marcha, al parecer quería zanjar el tema sin más. Pero apenas hubo andando un par de pasos más…

-Está claro que no quieres hablar de ello… es interesante.

Erwin rodó los ojos.

-No fue por ideología si es lo que estas pensando.

-No se me ocurren más razones.

Erwin suspiró cansado.

-Recuerdas el mapa que encontraste cerca de Bremen?

-Es difícil de olvidar cuando se trata de un mapa manchado con la sangre de un joven estudiante inocente. –Ahora era Jones el que usaba un tono duro.

-Oh… pero creo recordar que no fui yo quien hizo una excavación ilegal y desafió al gobierno alemán, arrastrando a ese pobre chico por el camino.

-Estas intentando hacerme sentir culpable?

-Eso es lo que piensas? O tal vez te sientes mejor pensando eso?

-A quien le importa lo que yo piense? Tom está muerto, eso es lo único de lo que estoy seguro.

-En una guerra siempre hay bajas.

-Eso no fue una guerra, fue abrir fuego contra un grupo de civiles desarmados.

-Pareces olvidar que aquella noche tú también te cargaste a un par de mis hombres.

-Fue en defensa propia.

-Si te hubieras entregado cuando tuviste la oportunidad nada de aquella noche hubiera pasado.

Jones se quedó silencioso y se acercó hacia el nórdico.

-Dijiste que no te uniste a ellos por ideología…

Erwin desvió la mirada y siguió caminando.

-Veo que ahora eres tu el que desvías la conversación… interesante. Como quieras… -Prosiguió suspirando- Llevaba muchos años tras la pista de ese mapa, al final, tras recabar la información suficiente, deduje que debía estar en alguna parte entre Alemania y Polonia… pero para entonces los nazis controlaban gran parte del territorio. Si realmente quería moverme con total libertad mientras buscaba la pieza, tenía que ser uno de ellos.

-Todo lo que hiciste… fue por el mapa?!

-Lamentablemente, no tarde en enterarme de que me había salido un competidor… un arqueólogo norteamericano, cuya afición favorita era entrometerse en mi camino. –Dijo sarcástico.

-"Era"?

Erwin sonrió y además paró la marcha.

-Fin del camino. -Dijo

Jones se quedó extrañado y miró al frente. Entonces vio como ante ellos se alzaba un gran portón de piedra custodiado por dos portentosas estatuas de Thor, el dios nórdico del trueno. En este caso se trataba de una estructura de corte egipcio. Jones se quedó sobrecogido, había visto numerosas construcciones egipcias a lo largo de su carrera pero ver una de ellas construida sobre hielo… impresiona bastante. En sus gélidos portones se encontraban tallados varios círculos concéntricos que terminaban en un punto de tan solo un par de centímetros de diámetro, y sobre él, se encontraba dibujado con simples líneas el mismísimo señor del inframundo o reino de los muertos, Anubis.

-Estas puertas tienen que tener un mecanismo para abrirse… tendremos que encontrarlo… -Dijo Jones. Miró nuevamente el circulo de Anubis, no recordaba porque pero le resultaba tremendamente familiar… claro! Eso era! Se metió una mano dentro por el cuello de su maltrecha cazadora de cuero y enseguida encontró lo que buscaba: El medallón de Anubis. Lo colocó en el círculo de la puerta y encajó a la perfección. Enseguida se escuchó el ruido de unos pesados engranajes poniéndose en marcha, siempre le había fascinado la tecnología de los antiguos, tan primitiva pero tras varios milenios seguía funcionando como el primer día.

Las enormes puertas comenzaron a deslizarse y pronto dieron lugar a un nuevo habitáculo.

-Y aquí estaba la llave de la que hablabas antes… -Dijo Erwin socarrón.

A tan solo unos pocos metros se hallaba un antiguo altar vikingo. Estaba perfectamente conservado, podían distinguirse todos sus detalles protovikingos.

-Es increíble… -Dijo Indy, quien se dejó llevar por su instinto de arqueólogo. Pero se quedó sin habla cuando alcanzó a ver qué era lo que realmente había en el altar. Sobre él se hallaba la espada. Exactamente la misma que usó el faraón Nactanebo en su última visión. A pesar del pasó de los milenios su hoja parecía seguir afilada. Seguía sin poder clasificar que metal podría ser aquel, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que era increíble, a pesar de ser completamente negro, emitía un claro reflejo que resultaba ser tan hermoso como siniestro.

No sabía muy bien porque pero se sentía atraído por aquel antiguo artefacto, y sin darse apenas cuenta comenzó a acercarse hasta él.

Van Helgen le observó con cautela, era extraño, pero hubiera jurado que a cada paso que daba, el medallón que portaba el americano en su cuello brillaba con más intensidad. Su instinto le decía que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero también sabía que no debía interponerse en el camino del arqueólogo, si ella lo había querido así… tenía que respectarlo.

-Fíjate –Comenzó Indy con un tono jovial mientras la observaba con sumo entusiasmo. –La empuñadura es una sola pieza tallada en oro pulido. Esta perfectamente fundida con la forma de Horus, el dios halcón egipcio, pero la hoja tiene una forma característica propia de las armas vikingas… además de este color negro tan brillante… espera… parece que tiene una inscripción a lo largo del metal.

Van Helguen se acercó, compartiendo la curiosidad del americano.

-No consigo descifrar lo que pone, parece una extraña mezcla de proto-vikingo y jeroglíficos mesopotámicos…

-"El resurgir de Horus traerá el Ragnarök a las almas…" –Comenzó a traducir Erwin con soltura… -Falta un trozo… espera, creo que continúa en la empuñadura.

-Déjame ver….

Fue entonces cuando Indy posó su mano sobre la empuñadura y una fuerte descarga le recorrió todo el cuerpo, no sabía muy bien que era esa sensación pero enseguida comenzó a notar como la sala daba vueltas en su cabeza, se sentía mareado y las náuseas aumentaban por momentos…

Van Helgen observó al arqueólogo, al posar su mano sobre la espada se había quedado embelesado, sin reaccionar durante un par de segundos.

-Jones?

El americano pareció salir de su enajenación como si tal cosa y sujetó el arma entre sus manos mirando una vez más la empuñadura.

-"El resurgir de Horus traerá el Ragnarök a las almas imperecederas" Supongo que se refiere a los inmortales… -Dijo con un tono cáustico.

Súbitamente y sin previo aviso empujó con gran violencia al nórdico que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de acabar con sus huesos contra la pared. Un poco aturdido levantó la vista y se encontró con Indy frente a él, tenía una mirada furibunda a la vez que mantenía levantada la espada.

-Que demonios te crees que haces?!! –Dijo Erwin enfadado.

-Tranquilo, solo quiero probar si es cierto que con esto se puede matar a los inmortales… -Le increpó el arqueólogo mordaz. Erwin notó como el filo de la espada se posaba sobre su garganta. Miró aterrado al americano y este le devolvió una sonrisa malévola, ¿A que estaba jugando el yankee? Estaba claro que aquello no era ningún farol, y no es que tuviera miedo a morir, sino que si lo hacía sin haber completado su misión, solo encontraría la condenación eterna… y eso era algo que no se podía permitir.

-Jones, no sabes lo que estas haciendo!

-Ooohhh... ya lo creo que lo sé! Esto va por Tom!!! –Gritó irritado mientras comenzaba a hundir la hoja sobre el cuello del rubio, una pequeña gota de sangre comenzó a rodar por su piel.

-Es hora de acabar con esto…

Continuará... o tal vez no? xD

* * *

**Reviews? xDDD**


End file.
